L'Alliance Interdite
by Nuitari Aquarius
Summary: Quand deux ennemis ancestraux doivent faire cause commune contre la destruction prochaine du royaume... Fini !
1. Prologue xxx Nouvelles d'Hyrule

L'Alliance Interdite

**Prologue**

_Un tambour résonnait dans le lointain. A chaque battement, c'était son coeur qui s'emballait.  
Il était perdu.  
Une fois de plus.  
Toute sa force, tout son génie, toute sa magie, _tout _devenait lentement inutile à son salut.  
Jusque là, il s'en était sorti de justice, employant tous les artifices qu'il connaissait, sacrifiant toutes ses créations pour sauver sa vie. Mais à présent, il devait faire face à la dure réalité.  
Cette réalité était de métal béni par ces traîtresses de divinités !  
Malgré lui, un cri naquit au fond de sa gorge, provoqué par la souffrance insupportable qui lui vrillait les tempes. Il hurla.  
Soudain, le monde perdit ses couleurs. Une seule lui resta : le carmin de son propre sang...  
Il entrevit son ennemi, blessé lui aussi, le visage tordu par une grimace de douleur, tout orgueil perdu. Ils étaient en tous points semblables à cet instant, à la seule différence que l'un était vainqueur, et l'autre perdant.  
Les tambours se turent._

___Tout serait encore à recommencer...  
_Ils _n'allaient pas être contents..._

_**  
**_**Chapitre 1**

Il lui semblait entendre le vent souffler dans les branches des chênes millénaires, au-dessus de sa tête, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Dans une situation telle que la sienne, la seule certitude qu'on pouvait avoir était celle d'être dans le doute.  
Il était épuisé, blessé, tourmenté, et seul. Terriblement seul.  
La jeune fille qui occupait son coeur avait disparue, prétendant qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même époque et qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve "son" époque, sept ans auparavant. Alors il était parti pour se changer les idées loin de la terre d'Hyrule.  
Ainsi, il avait navigué par-delà les confins des océans, il avait accosté sur des royaumes oubliés des Hommes ou des Elfes. Holodrum, Labrynna ou Termina... Où qu'il aille, l'image de sa bien-aimée s'imposait à son esprit.  
Puis un jour, il avait finalement trouvé la paix intérieure, dans les forêts infinies au sud d'Hyrule.  
Jusqu'à ce que...  
Par les déesses ! Quelle malédiction horrible il subissait à présent ! Avait-il commi quelque outrage au destin ou aux dieux qui régissent l'ordre du monde ? L'incompréhension menaçait sa raison, et celle-ci ne pèse pas lourd sous le cruel poids de la culpabilité.

Il ferma les yeux et perçut un ricanement odieux et machiavélique. L'ignorant, il se laissa tomber surun banc de la petite place. Il avait finalement bien fait de quitter le prospère royaume d'Hyrule pour s'installer temporairement sur cette île onirique. Au moins, il savait qu'ici, la vile créature n'aurait d'influence que sur lui. Et encore...  
La victoire avait un goût bien amer !

___Tu trouves ?_

Le jeune homme soupira et secoua la tête. Ses longues mèches d'un doux blond cendré volèrent devant ses yeux océaniens, tombant, éparses, sur son front haut et noble.  
Il avait fui par la mer pour retrouver cette île aimée entre toutes : Cocolint. Un refuge étrange et mystique peuplé de rêves paisibles.  
Il avait cru que son cauchemar cesserait. Quelle erreur !

Le froufroutement d'une robe remonta à ses longues et délicatement ourlées oreilles d'Elfe. Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Marine.  
A l'instar d'un songe qui jamais ne dépérit, la fillette était condamnée à ne jamais changer. Peut-être était-ce mieux au fond, elle ne connaîtrait jamais les affres de la douleur. Son doux visage était souriant d'innocence.  
- Bonjour mon ami ! salua-t-elle joyeusement.  
- Bonjour Marine.  
Elle éclata d'un rire perlé.  
- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Tu devrais être content ! Il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui !

___- Ravi de l'apprendre... Mais je doute que ça change quelque chose à son "problème"..._

- Je suis un peu fatigué Marine.  
- Tu es malade ? Tu as la fièvre ? Un méchant microbe ?  
- En quelque sorte.

___- Je te remercie pour l'insulte Link, je n'en pense pas moins de toi, saches-le quand même._

- Alors il faut te soigner !  
- Je crois que je ne peux pas, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Marine, répondit l'Elfe avec un sourire mélancolique.  
La fillette fit la moue, puis sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre avant de se planter au milieu de la place pour entonner sa chanson préférée. Une ballade envoûtante et entêtante qui provoquait une douce somnolence chez ceux qui l'écoutaient.  
Mais Link n'avait pas l'esprit à écouter de la musique. Il était préoccupé par un problème bien plus épineux qu'une sérénade.  
Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement. Pourquoi en était-il arrivé à un tel stade ?  
Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une modeste embarcation sur le rivage. Rares étaient les navires qui connaissaient Cocolint, et rarissimes ceux qui savaient s'y rendre. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?  
Décidé à se changer les idées, le jeune homme se redressa et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la plage de de l'île.  
L'unique occupant de la barque arborait un blason qui en surprit plus d'un, un oiseau proche d'un phénix qui déployait ses ailes, le symbole de la Triforce sur son corps.

___- Le Blason de la Famille Royale ! Que fait-il ici ?_

- J'aimerai bien le savoir, murmura pour lui-même Link.  
Le marin tout vêtu d'incarnat sourit de toutes ses dents, dont quelques unes étaient cruellement manquantes, avant de sortir de sa poche un long parchemin qu'il déroula avec un geste sec.  
"Aux Aimables Habitants de Cocolint, de la part de la Princesse Zelda..."

___- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut cette pimbêche ? Maudite..._

"... Nous cherchons en ce moment même un dénommé Link, détenteur de l'Epée de Légende. S'il est présent parmi vous, nous vous demandons de l'envoyer par ce navire à Hyrule, de gré ou de force. Si vous refusez de collaborer, le royaume d'Hyrule déclarera officiellement la guerre contre votre   
royaume."

_Et voilà !  
J'attends bien entendu vos commentaires et autres reviews Toute critique acceptée !  
_

_Renwyck_


	2. Départ pour l'Horreur

**Chapitre 2 **

Link sentit son coeur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine.  
Zelda...  
Elle ne l'avait pas oublié.  
Elle l'aimait peut-être encore...  
_  
_

_Ne rêve pas, incapable, elle est née sous la même étoile que moi, celle des ambitieux qui n'aiment que ceux qui peuvent les aider à accomplir leurs ambitions._

Les villageois qui vivaient en bordure du littoral et qui assistaient à cet événement peu commun dans un lieu aussi bien caché que Cocolint se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers celui qui avait été le Héros du Temps. Ils l'aimaient profondément, car il les avait tous sauvés du cauchemar du Poisson-Rêve autrefois, dans cet autre temps qui caractérisait l'île, mais ils craignaient tous le pouvoir de la couronne hylienne, ô combien plus puissante qu'eux. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer une guerre qui détruirait sans aucun doute leur monde et leur semi-réalité.  
Une matronne au visage amicale s'avança vers le jeune homme.  
- Que vas-tu faire, ami ?   
- Je... Je ne sais pas. 

D'un côté, Link ne voulait pas revenir à Hyrule à cause du fardeau qu'il portait et qui provoquerait sans aucun doute la destruction de sa terre natale. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'imposer un tel malheur aux gens qu'il aimait, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était exilé.  
D'un autre côté, jamais son désir de revoir celle qu'il aimait n'avait été plus fort qu'à cet instant. Il pouvait tout rebâtir avec elle s'il l'a revoyait.  
Ce que son coeur lui ordonnait était contredit par ce que lui dictait sa conscience.   
Marine, dont le visage s'était assombri aussi brutalement qu'une tempête soulève aussi haut que les cieux des vagues destructrices. Elle prit les mains de l'Elfe dans les siennes, ses yeux clairs tournant lentement à la noirceur la plus totale.  
- Tu dois comprendre que nous ne pouvons risquer que cette île soit détruite. Nous t'aimons Link, mais nous aimons notre monde aussi.  
_  
_

_- Vois ces ingrats, Héros ! Tu leur a sauvé la vie et qu'est-ce qu'il te rende en échange ? Un nouvel exil. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Leur soi-disant amour leur est dicté par leur conscience, jamais ils ne penseraient un instant à risquer leur peau pour sauver la tienne. Je te plains, Héros. J'ai l'avantage d'être haï pour une véritable raison..._

Ces paroles murmurées au plus profond de son être sonnaient hélas trop juste aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il sentit l'amertume gagner lentement mais sûrement son coeur, puis se métamorphoser en rancoeur... et en haine. Il était véritablement pris entre le marteau et l'enclume, sans pouvoir s'enfuir d'aucune manière. Il devait cependant faire un choix, aussi difficile soit-il.  
Il pouvait tenter de trouver un refuge ailleurs... mais où ? La Princesse le retrouverait toujours et ferait la même demande quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouverait alors.   
Il pouvait retourner à Hyrule, mais si sa malédiction se répandait ? Il ne pouvait pas faire courir ce risque à des milliers d'innocents ! 

- Tu dois partir, Link, je suis désolée, gronda la fillette, son regard d'acier plus tranchant que toutes les lames du monde.  
- Je vais... Je vais... 

_- Fais ton choix, Héros ! Et tu verras comment on te regardera alors ! Tu connaîtras la solitude, la peur... et mes ténèbres. Nous nous comprendrons mieux, d'une certaine manière._

- Je vais partir. Je ne veux pas vous faire courir de risque, haleta Link, perdant pied quand son monde s'écroulait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.  
Les habitants du village poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement. Ils lui adressèrent des sourires rayonnants. Ils lui confièrent des vivres et d'autres cadeaux sans importance avant de le conduire auprès du marin mandaté par la couronne d'Hyrule. Toutes voiles déployées, l'Elfe vit le rivage s'éloigner aussi sûrement que sa raison. Il lui semblait que l'île disparaissait comme un rêve qu'il n'était pas près de revoir. Il n'écoutait pas cette voix en lui qui ricanait de sa déconfiture, qui se moquait de son avenir sans issu et qui lui criait des mots beaucoup trop véridiques à son goût. Mais au fond, que pouvait-il faire ?  
Une solution lui apparut tout à coup. Dès qu'il aurait mis un pied sur le sol d'Hyrule, il irait sans tarder trouver la Princesse et il lui expliquerait ce qui lui arrivait.  
Et si elle prenait peur ? Si elle révélait au monde sa honte ? Si elle le bannissait à jamais de son foyer ?  
Que ferait-il alors ? Où se réfugierait-il ?  
_  
_

_- Je t'apprendrai. Tu marcheras à mes côtés et main dans la main, comme deux frères, nous montrerons au monde ce dont nous sommes capables ! Tu n'auras qu'à lever un doigt et Hyrule sera à tes pieds, la Princesse obéira au moindre de tes désirs, ta parole aura force de loi ! C'est le seul choix qui te reste à présent Link ! Sois fou et meurs, ou sois ambitieux et suis-moi dans la gloire !_

NON ! C'était contraire à tous ses principes, à tout ce en quoi il avait cru jusqu'à présent, ce qui avait fait le bonheur de millions de gens ! Ces principes avaient sauvé les vies de tant de peuple !  
_  
_

_- Regarde comment ils t'en remercient !_

Ce dialogue intérieur dura toute la durée du voyage, et au final, il n'en avait rien retiré. Le jeune homme fut étonné de la scélérité avec laquelle ils étaient arrivés à Hyrule. Cocolint était-elle aussi proche des rivages de la terre des Déesses ? Cela expliquait la crainte des habitants de l'île. Puis, quand il y regarda de plus près, Link remarqua qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas à Hyrule. Ils étaient autre part. Sur une plage de sable blanc ou les parasols colorés semblaient des milliers de doigts sortis du sable pour désigner les cieux. Deux maisons de pierres blanches surplombaient le paysage.  
Le détenteur de l'Epée de Légende reconnut aussitôt la Grande Baie de Termina. Mais pourquoi s'arrêtaient-ils là ?   
Le marin sauta hors de son petit bateau et l'attacha à un rocher pour que la marée n'emporte pas avec elle leur seul moyen de locomotion. Il invita Link à le suivre, ce que ce dernier fit.  
- Pourquoi sommes-nous à... commença-t-il.   
- L'espace qui sépare Termina et Hyrule n'est pas accessible pour le moment.  
- Pour quelle raison ?  
- Hyrule est en guerre, lâcha le marin, laconique.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Etait-ce possible ? Il essaya d'imaginer quel pouvait être l'ennemi de la Famille Royale, mais la seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit était complètement exclue. Il songea soudain que c'était peut-être, et même certainement, la raison pour laquelle Zelda lui avait demandé de retourner chez lui. Elle avait besoin de lui ! Tout à cette idée qui pouvait expliquer la raison de son voyage, Link pénétra à la suite du navigateur dans une des deux maisons de la côte. Dans son souvenir, un pêcheur avait demeuré ici, possédant même un hippocampe dans un aquarium, mais tout avait mystérieusement disparu. Il interrogea donc son guide du regard.  
- J'ai racheté cette bicoque pour une bouchée de pain. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté et vous n'aviez pas l'air disposé à discuter pendant le trajet... Je m'appelle Ithrag.  
- Enchanté, fut la seule réponse de l'Elfe qui s'en moquait éperdument.   
_  
_

_- Mais demande-lui contre qui Hyrule est-elle en guerre, imbécile !_

- Hum... Ithrag, savez-vous qui est l'ennemi de...  
- D'Hyrule ? Bah Termina ! Vous savez, Sa Majesté n'a jamais vraiment avalé le fait que la province soit une démocratie alors elle s'est décidée à aggrandir son territoire !  
- Nous parlons bien de la Princesse Zelda ? s'étonna Link.  
Le marin opina du chef.   
- Tout a commencé l'année où vous êtes partis après la défaite du grand magicien noir là... J'ai oublié son nom... Enfin bref, Sa Majesté a décidé qu'il fallait qu'elle change sa manière de gouverner pour éviter que de tels événements ne se reproduisent à l'avenir. Alors elle est devenue comment dire... plus... sévère.  
Il apparaissait clairement qu'Ithrag ne se serait jamais permis de telles paroles s'il se trouvait en présence d'un proche de l'héritière du trône. Il jetait un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre entre chacune de ses phrases.  
- Tout ça pour dire, reprit-il en plantant ses yeux porcins dans ceux de Link, que Termina s'est montrée un peu trop insolente envers Sa Majesté qui n'a pas apprécié qu'on la traite ainsi. Alors elle a prévenue le Maire Dautour qu'elle ne voulait plus que ce genre de comportement ne se reproduise. Mais pensez-vous ! Dautour a commencé à dérailler, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'une naine lui dicte la conduite qu'il devait adopter. Sa Majesté a donc mis en place un blocus autour de Bourg-Clocher, mais ses habitants ont mal réagi et ont littéralement massacré les soldats hyliens. C'est ainsi qu'a commencé la guerre et le plus fort des batailles se trouvent sur la mer qui sépare les deux terres. Vous savez tout.  
Link devait avouer qu'il n'y comprenait pas grandchose. Quelle mouche avait piquée Zelda ?  
- Y a-t-il une autre chose à propos de laquelle je dois être mis au courant ? s'enquit le jeune homme, avec inquiétude.  
- Hum... C'est pas facile à dire étant donné l'endroit où vous avez... enfin...  
- Enfin quoi ?  
- Il vaut peut-être mieux que vous le sachiez avant d'arriver à Hyrule... Mais bon...  
- Parlez ! s'emporta-t-il.  
- La Forêt Kokiri a brûlée ! lâcha précipitamment Ithrag. 

_- Le vieux bout de bois aussi ? Quel malheur... Et les Kokiris ? Et cette petite pimbêche de Sage de la Forêt ? Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Zut, Link, aide-moi._

- Saria... Qu'est-il arrivé aux enfants ? Dites-moi ! s'époumona Link en secouant le marin.  
Celui-ci se dégagea de la prise du jeune homme et recula, apeuré par la lueur folle qui vibrait dans le regard de l'Elfe recherché par la Princesse.  
- Sa Majesté... les a fait... massacrés.  
Link sentit pour la seconde fois de la journée le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. C'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! NON !  
L'esprit dérouté, il sentit soudain qu'il s'était trop laissé aller à ses sentiments de colère ou de surprise. Le choc avait permis à la malédiction qui veillait en lui de prendre le contrôle.   
Un ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge.  
_L'autre_ s'éveillait. 


	3. L'espoir de Termina

**Chapitre 3**  
_  
_

_Le marin tourna de l'oeil devant son apparition. Que ces créatures étaient sensibles et pathétiques ! Oui, vraiment pathétique.  
Avec un grognement de plaisir manifeste, il étira ses membres et sentit avec délectation ses os craquer. Hélas, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que_ l'autre _ne revienne à la maîtrise de son corps. Quoique... Il avait compris que c'étaient les sentiments trop exacerbés qui faisaient pencher la balance d'un côté ou d'un autre. Le tout était donc de ne pas céder à la tentation de s'emporter. Il lui fallait garder son sang-froid, il en était capable.  
Il était capable de tout.  
Il sortit de la maison côtière et sentit la chaleur du soleil contre sa peau. Quelle délicieuse sensation !  
Mais ce n'était pas le temps de s'émerveiller du miracle de la création, il devait choisir quel serait son plan, en sachant pertinnement que Link le connaîtrait tôt ou tard.  
Plusieurs options s'offraient à lui, la meilleure étant d'écarter le plus possible Link de sa destination première. S'il apprenait à Zelda ce qui lui arrivait, lui serait foutu, au moins c'était clair.  
Alors il fallait partir.  
Peut-être que retourner à Cocolint serait une solution... Non, au final, il serait toujours bloqué sans possibilité de s'en sortir.  
Comprendre ce qui arrivait à Zelda ? Trop dangereux pour ce qui restait de lui.  
Chercher des alliés ? Stupide, dès que Link reprendrait le contrôle, tout serait à refaire.  
Acquérir Link à sa cause ? Ca semblait être la meilleure situation, mais ça n'allait vraiment, mais vraiment pas être facile.  
Pour cela, il fallait qu'il... reste sage. Qu'il fasse comme s'il partageait le point de vue du jeune homme, qu'il ne fasse rien pour entraver les désirs de celui-ci... c'est à dire retourner voir Zelda.  
Retour à la case départ.   
Finalement, il était exactement dans la même situation que l'autre quelques heures auparavant. Le Destin lui forçait cruellement la main.  
Il devait donc aller au devant de sa destinée.  
Il fallait courir le risque de rencontrer Zelda._

_Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller réveiller Ithrag, ce dernier risquait de ne pas vouloir conduire un être tel que lui à Hyrule. Autant s'y rendre avec les moyens du bord, à pied ou en bateau. La seconde solution ne semblait pas être la meilleure car il n'avait jamais appris à naviguer. La première promettait d'être fastidieuse. Il savait qu'il existait un passage souterrain à Bourg-Clocher menant tout droit à la Forêt Kokiri - ou plutôt ce qui en restait... Tant pis ! Il trouverait bien une monture ou un équivalent pour s'y rendre. Il se mit en marche, dans la direction du levant._

_Il ne trouva pas de monture.  
C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes de la ville il était passablement exténué. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir marcher aussi longtemps par ses propres moyens. Auparavant il pouvait... Non, penser au passé n'était pas la solution, il fallait voir le futur, le sien.  
Et son futur tout proche se résumait à un sacré merdier s'il ne trouvait pas une solution pour entrer dans Bourg-Clocher. Son visage était connu, il risquait de foutre vraiment le bordel s'il ne se déguisait pas, mais avec une tête telle que la sienne, ce ne serait pas facile. Décidément, cette aventure-là promettait d'être sacrément ardue...   
Mais le réaliser n'apportait pas la solution au problème.   
Il avisa tout à coup une cariole à chargement laitier qui s'apprêtait à prendre cette porte qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir. Il pouvait s'y cacher, mais la jeune fille qui la conduisait n'allait certainement pas apprécier. Quelle plaie d'être ce qu'il était !  
Songeant qu'il allait se faire repérer à camper ainsi devant l'arcade de pierre, il voulut courir se cacher, mais à son grand malheur, et comme il arrive souvent aux puissants, il chuta de manière dérisoire probablement, à cause de son épuisement.   
Il s'était pris les pieds dans son long vêtement.   
Donc, il s'était affalé avec le plus grand déshonneur._

_La charrette s'arrêta et sa conductrice en descendit, inquiète pour cette pauvre créature tombée si pitoyablement au sol.  
- Vous allez bien ?  
Il voulut fuir, mais une main emprisonna son épaule, le forçant à plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune fermière. Celle-ci eut un hoquet de surprise.  
- Vous ! s'exclama-t-elle, une main portée à sa bouche.  
Foutu, c'était foutu. Mais alors complètement foutu. Comme ce maudit vêtement plein de poussière, d'ailleurs.  
- Allez-y, criez de tout votre soûl, de toute manière, je suis déjà condamné.  
- Suivez-moi mon seigneur! Je connais quelqu'un qui va être très heureux de vous rencontrer mon seigneur, le pressa-t-elle sans tenir compte de son commentaire blasé.  
Elle lui empoigna le poignet pour l'aider à se relever et retira la poussière et les brindilles qui le recouvraient. Puis, sans le lâcher, abandonnant sa cariole à la providence, elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur des hauts murs de la cité centrale de Termina. Les passants le regardaient passer avec des sourires d'espoir qui l'ahurissaient complètement.  
Nageait-il en plein délire ? Depuis quand les gens l'admiraient-ils ainsi ? Il se frotta les yeux, se pinça, mais non, ce n'était pas un rêve.  
La fermière lui fit monter plusieurs escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de ce qui semblait être l'hôtel de ville. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux de bonheur qui l'ébranla plus profondément qu'il n 'aurait bien voulu l'admettre.  
- C'est merveilleux que vous soyez là mon seigneur ! Vous représentez un nouvel espoir pour nous ! dit-elle joyeusement.  
Lui ? L'espoir ? Mais que se passait-il donc ! Y avait-il une abominable méprise ?  
Ne lui laissant guère le temps de s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale, elle ouvrit la porte et le tira à sa suite. Ils passèrent comme un courant d'air dans le couloir pour entrer dans ce qui était certainement le bureau du Maire Dautour. Celui-ci, juché sur un bureau qui devait bien faire le triple de sa taille, ouvrit de yeux ronds et béats de bonheur lorsqu'il l'aperçut.  
- Par quel merveille... balbutia-t-il.  
- Je l'ai rencontré à l'entrée de la ville, monsieur.  
- Vous serez amplement récompensée pour votre évidente clairvoyance, mademoiselle Crémia. Veuillez disposer, je vous prie.  
Le maire descendit de ses hauteurs et se pressa de serrer la main à son visiteur.  
- Je suis réellement ravi de vous rencontrer seigneur, mais vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi.  
- En effet. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction que j'escomptai en entrant en ville.   
- J'imagine. Je vais vous expliquer. Vous devez certainement savoir que nous sommes en guerre contre le royaume d'Hyrule, seigneur. Bien, alors comme vous êtes... enfin vous n'êtes pas vraiment en bon terme avec la couronne vous aussi, nous pensons que vous pouvez nous apporter votre aide dans cet affrontement !  
- Vous imaginez sérieusement que je vais vous "aider" ? J'AI UNE TETE A "AIDER" LES GENS, MOI ?!  
Alors là, vraiment, il n'y comprenait rien, mais cette fois-ci on l'insultait. On le prenait pour une bonne âme ou quoi ! La plaisanterie avait assez durée ! Il était mauvais, c'était son essence la plus intime, alors apporter assistance aux autres, c'était contre sa nature. Il avait supporté tous ces regards emplis d'espoir, mais il n'était pas un héros, pas lui ! Il était plutôt tout le contraire en fait !   
Et cet espèce de nain à cheveux violets était en train de sous-entendre qu'il appartenait à la même race que l'empêcheur de tourner en rond à bonnet vert ! _

Je t'apprendrai. Nous marcherons côte à côte, comme deux frères, rendant au monde justice, paix et amour. Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas la démarche dans ce sens ?

_Et voilà que _l'autre _s'y mettait à son tour. NON ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se faire ainsi ! Il devait montrer de quoi il était capable.  
Pris d'une folie destructrice, il frappa le maire avec force, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur avec fracas.   
Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il avait ommis de garder son sang-froid.  
C'est ainsi qu'alors que le chef de guerre de Termina tombait dans une douloureuse inconscience, _l'autre _reprit le contrôle.  
Son unique consolation était qu'il l'avait placé dans une situation sensible et plutôt inconfortable.  
Vraiment très inconfortable en fait..._


	4. Orgueils mal placés

**Chapitre 4**

La puissante lueur d'une torche aveugla soudainement le jeune homme, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son alter ego perde le contrôle aussi facilement. Il avait même cru un instant qu'il serait condamné à ne rester qu'un spectateur impuissant. Mais non, les événements avaient pris une tournure telle que _l'autre_ s'était énervé assez violemment pour se rendormir.  
Hélas, assez violemment aussi pour blesser le maire Dautour, qui n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Et si par chance il ne refaisait pas surface tout de suite, le bruit avait certainement alerté les autres occupants de l'hôtel de ville.  
Link devait fuir, et le plus rapidement possible. Il était bien évidemment exclu de retourner dans la direction de la Grande Baie, Ithrag risquait une attaque cardiaque à le voir réapparaître. Il était vrai que l'Elfe avait des amis dans Bourg-Clocher, mais ceux-ci devaient faire comme Crémia, c'est à dire combattre l'image d'Hyrule à tout prix. Et si Link n'était pas une figure emblématique d'Hyrule, qui l'était ?   
Dans sa phase de demi-conscience, le jeune homme avait cru comprendre que son alter ego envisageait de se rendre dans la Forêt Kokiri en passant par le souterrain sous le clocher.  
C'était probablement la meilleure solution.  
Déplaçant une chaise avec autant de rapidité qu'il était capable de montrer, il grimpa au niveau d'une fenêtre ouverte et s'y glissa pour sortir.  
Il se trouvait à présent sur une place surélevée, décorée d'une mosaïque simple sur son sol et ses murs. Il se trouvait à l'est de la cité, et le clocher se trouvait un peu plus au sud. La grande question était de savoir comment il allait passer sans se faire repérer par la moitié de la population citadine... 

_Utilise ta matière grise si tu en as ! Tu dois bien avoir dans tes possessions un objet qui te permettra de passer inaperçu !_

Bien entendu, le tout était de savoir quoi, car il avait laissé une bonne partie de son équipement sans sa petite cabane du village kokiri... Quant à tous ses masques, il ne restait guère que celui du renard. Très utile en vérité. Link se dit qu'à tenter le tout pour le tout, il pouvait bien essayer de passer pour un animal à fourrure jaune.  
Se plaquant le loup contre le visage, il avança d'un air innocent et saccadé dans la direction de la grande porte qui lui permettrait d'atteindre le clocher.  
_  
_

_Pas comme ça, andouille ! Ce n'est pas toi qui doit t'adapter au décor ! Aie l'air d'être à ta place, et c'est le décor qui s'adaptera à toi._

Obéissant, Link se força à se détendre. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille, comme un promeneur venu célébrer le Carnaval du Temps, et en profita pour observer les affiches collées au mur. On enrôlait des soldats, on préparait le rationnement au cas où Bourg-Clocher serait assiégée, on faisait de la propagande en vue d'unifier les peuplades de Termina, présentant les autres races comme autant d'alliés et d'amis. C'était stupide. le détenteur de l'Epée de Légende connaissait très bien l'armée régulière terrestre et maritime de la Famille Royale. Les maigres garnisons que possédait la ville n'avait aucune chance, la bataille tournerait sans aucune doute à un véritable massacre.   
Ecoeuré par cette perspective, Link se dirigea vers son but initial, la mine assombrie par ces sinistres pensées. De la même manière, il n'eut aucun mal à rentrer dans le bâtiment central de la bourgade et emprunta le chemin prit quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'il avait du suivre dans une course tumultueuse celui qui lui avait dérobé l'Ocarina du Temps. Jadis, il avait eu pour compagne la capricieuse Taya qui lui avait appris à connaître et à apprécier cette nouvelle terre sur laquelle il était condamné à rester jusqu'à ce qu'il ait éliminé ... Skull Kid. 

_Doux souvenir en vérité..._

Pas vraiment non. Je ne garde pas en mémoire une agréable sensation de ma transformation en espèce de miniature de Peste Mojo cracheuse de bulles, ironisa le jeune homme. 

_- Tu te décides enfin à me parler directement ! _

- J'évite de le faire en public pour ne pas passer pour un fou. 

_- Remarque, ce serait amusant. C'est vrai que la Peste Mojo était plutôt divertissante quand j'y pense. Cela m'avait fait bien rire._

- J'avais cru le comprendre.  
Link accompagna sa dernière remarque d'un soupir. Il se trouvait non loin de la sortie qui donnait directement dans la Forêt Kokiri. Mais il n'avait pas envie de franchir ces derniers pas, car il savait pertinnement ce qui l'attendait derrière cette immense souche. Des cendres, des cadavres, des débris soulevés par le vent putride qui soufflait sur les paysages dévastés.  
Il ne fut pas déçu.  
Entre les carcasses carbonisées des grands arbres et des magnifiques plantes émeraudes autrefois luxuriantes, il y avait cette abominable odeur de décomposition qui flottait dans l'air et qui assaillait le moindre de ses sens. Il lui semblait entendre le fracas des armes, les pauvres gamins n'avaient pas du tenir tête très lointain aux élites armées de la Princesse.  
Il lui semblait voir les hautes flammes de la haine brûler haut dans le ciel, léchant les nuages comme pour prévenir les dieux du désastre qui allait suivre.  
Il lui semblait entendre les cris d'agonie des petits enfants... 

La salive qu'il déglutit alors avait pris un goût bien amer. Il étaient tous morts. Mais... peut-être que Saria était encore en vie ! Après tout c'était le Sage de la Forêt, elle siégeait dans le Sanctuaire, elle avait donc certainement survécu, elle serait capable de tout reconstruire, et il l'aiderait.  
Cependant, il n'était pas l'heure de penser à ce genre de projet, il fallait qu'il rejoigne au plus vite le château d'Hyrule.  
_  
_

_- Enfin une idée intelligente !_

- Ferme-la, tu veux ? J'ai été élevé ici, alors je te demande un minimum de respect_. _

_- J'en ai ! Je suis aussi venu ici, je te le rappelle. J'ai apprécié le calme de ces grands bois, et la joie de vivre des gentils Kokiris ! Ils étaient très mignons ces gamins qui gambadaient entre les arbres..._

- FERME-LA ! hurla Link, en abattant son poing contre le tronc d'un arbre mort. 

Son cri se répercuta dans l'air, l'écho lui répondit, l'endroit était véritablement désert. Désert de toute vie, désert de tout espoir. L'autre s'était tu, et c'est sous ce pesant silence que celui qui avait été le Héros du Temps démarra sa marche dans la direction de l'impressionant palais et des ses immenses tours qui se dessinaient devant ses yeux. Il était véritablement curieux de savoir pour quelle raison Zelda avait-elle ordonné de tuer les habitants de la forêt. Que s'était-il passé sous le soleil d'Hyrule pour que la jeune fille si douce et si sage qu'il avait connue devienne une souveraine tyrannique ?  
En parlant de soleil, celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à se coucher.   
L'Elfe avait beaucoup marché, et beaucoup supporté en une seule et unique journée. Se reposer était devenu vital, il fallait qu'il dorme, mais au beau milieu de la plaine, ce n'était pas forcément une idée génialissime. Les morts-vivants stupides et crasseux étaient toujours en activité et des brigands devaient certainement se promener sur les sentiers dans l'espérance de trouver des malheureux voyageurs à détrousser. Peut-être pouvait-il rejoindre le Ranch Lon Lon ?  
Un loup hurla dans le lointain, la terre remua sous ses pieds.  
_  
_

_- Laisse-moi le contrôle Link ! Je ne suis pas fatigué, il me reste quelques forces et je pourrai sans nul doute tenir tête à quelques zombis puants._

- Je ne peux pas te faire confiance ! cracha le jeune guerrier qui avait déjà dégainé son épée pour pourfendre ces erreurs de la nature.  
Il décapita proprement la tête d'un squelette, mais la perte de celle-ci n'empêchait pas la monstruosité de nuire encore. Lui assénant quelques moulinets bien tournés, Link l'envoya paître dans le royaume des esprits.  
Un des zombis passé dans son dos le frappa de plein fouet, déchirant indifféremment chaire et vêtement. L'Elfe se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier de douleur, autant pour son honneur que pour montrer à l'autre qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.  
Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.  
Ils furent bientôt des dizaines à l'entourer, le blessant de tout côté sans lui laisser une seconde ou un souffle de répit.  
Le sang recouvrait déjà l'herbe grasse de la plaine. 

_- Si tu continues ainsi tu vas crever ! Laisse-moi le contrôle !_

- Il n'en est pas question !  
Une nouvelle frappe au crâne le fit tomber à terre.  
Il sombra dans les brumes de l'inconscience.


	5. Douloureux Réveil

**Chapitre 5**

_Quel imbécile !  
Il se redressa, au milieu des zombis puants qui crurent soudain qu'ils avaient quitté ce monde pour celui des enfers. Saisissant son arme, il tournoya sur lui-même et trancha proprement les stupides monstruosités qui décidément n'y comprenaient rien. En quelques secondes, aucune autre créature ne réapparut, elles devaient s'être passé le mot.  
Il soupira.  
_L'autre _était gravement blessé, et ça l'étonnait que ce jeune guerrier ait aussi vite perdu son ardeur au combat. Autrefois l'Elfe défiait et remportait la victoire sur tous les meilleurs maîtres d'armes des royaumes. A présent, l'Epée de Légende paraissait un poids mort entre ses mains maladroites. Link avait mal vécu son exil, mal vécu le fait de ne trouver nulle part où aller, mal vécu le fait d'être seul...   
Il se surprit à éprouver de la compassion pour lui.  
Il cilla.  
Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé, de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne.   
Il secoua la tête, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Ce devait être la proximité de _l'autre _qui le rendait si vulnérable au sentiments humains. Encore eut-il fallu qu'il soit lui-même humain...  
Il grogna et reprit sa route pour le château d'Hyrule. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait avant la fin de la nuit qui lui permettrait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la ville sans ennui d'aucune sorte. Mais c'était sans compter la malheureuse rencontre qui allait suivre._

_Apercevant devant lui les flambeaux ardents au-dessus du pont-levis du château, il entendit le galop d'une monture. Il pria les dieux qui voudraient bien l'écouter pour que le cavalier quel qu'il soit poursuive sa chevauchée sans tenir compte des voyageurs.  
Peine perdue...  
- Mais qui vois-je ? ironisa une voix féminine. Si on m'avait dit que je trouverais une créature telle que toi en dehors de sa ténébreuse tanière lors de mon voyage d'ambassade à Hyrule, je n'y aurais pas cru.  
- Le hasard fait bien les choses, Gérudo, cracha-t-il.  
- Pauvre petite chose... Je vais m'empresser de mettre fin à ton existence qui salit la terre d'Hyrule !  
- Hyrule ? Depuis quand êtes-vous du côté de la couronne ?  
- Depuis que la Princesse nous a promis un avenir meilleur ! triompha-t-elle. Et nous allons voir ce que tu vaux sans tes pouvoirs que les dieux t'ont pris !  
Elle sauta à bas de sa monture, dégainant un cimeterre à la finition certainement magique. Lui fit un pas en arrière, il ne voulait certainement pas se mesurer à cette jeune femme. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre par malheur de perdre, sinon, ce serait trahir son secret et celui de Link.  
Elle avança, une lueur sanguinaire et haineuse au fond de ses prunelles.  
Il arbora un sourire carnassier et ricana en effectuant quelques arabesques gracieuses avec ses armes. Il avait appris qu'il était plus facile de soumettre une personne si celle-ci est intimidée ou même terrifiée. Et ça marchait !  
La Gérudo hésita soudain.  
Ce fut sa perte.  
Il bondit sur elle avec une grâce quasi-féline et plongea une lame dans son ventre, brutalement. Son cri de souffrance déchira le silence de la nuit pour mourir dans un souffle. Du sang perla à la commissure de ses lèvres, elle leva vers lui un regard perdu dans la contemplation d'un autre plan d'existence et sourit doucement. Son visage semblait s'apaiser doucement tandis que la vie la quittait..  
Il dégagea son emprise, puis fit quelques gestes étranges au-dessus du corps inanimé de la Gérudo.  
Cette prière devait garantir son âme aux déesses, mais il doutait que celles-ci voudraient bien l'entendre.  
Ce dernier honneur accordé à son ennemie, il lui prit sa monture et galopa dans la direction des hautes tours blanches. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, la vie de Link et la sienne par la même occasion étaient menacées. Le soleil se levait, irradiant des milliers de rayons dorés sur la terre, le pont-levis s'abaissa avec un bruit de charnières rouillées.  
Il abandonna aussitôt le contrôle de son corps, guidant une dernière fois l'animal vers l'intérieur de la ville.  
Il espéra que les gardes seraient en mesure soigner le jeune homme. _

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Link vit danser devant ses yeux la flamme aveuglante d'une torche. A moins que ce ne soit l'aurore... Il essaya de se redresser sur sa couche, mais la vague de douleur qui lui traversa la poitrine lui fit immédiatement changer d'idée. Pas question de bouger pour le moment.  
Il devait se trouver dans la petite maison qui servait de poste de garde à l'entrée du Bourg d'Hyrule. Ainsi son alter ego avait-il réussi à le conduire jusqu'ici sans se faire repérer, joli travail en vérité. Dire qu'il lui devait la vie... C'était dur à avaler.  
- Eh bah, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être blessé comme ça ? demanda un homme dans un coin de la pièce.  
C'était certainement un médecin. Il était vêtu d'une robe blanche ornée des symboles des trois Pierres Ancestrales, ses cheveux blonds tombaient en longues mèches sur ses épaules, son visage était rond, gras mais éclairé d'un sourire chaleureux. Link prétexta qu'il avait été attaqué par une meute de zombis de la Plaine.  
- Et un guerrier tel que vous n'a pas été capable de se défendre ?  
- Submergé par le nombre...  
- Je vois... et comment avez-vous fait pour venir jusqu'au château à cheval ? 

_- Une Gérudo t'a secouru et t'a confié sa monture._

- Euh... C'est une Gérudo qui m'a secouru et confié un che...  
- Ah d'accord ! Tout s'explique ! le coupa l'hylien en riant. J'avoue que je doutais un peu de votre histoire. Je me demandai si vous n'aviez pas essayé de passer en force dans le Bourg pendant la nuit, mais votre histoire tient tout à fait. Bien, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, vous avez été bien amoché.  
Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant le jeune homme en proie à la plus totale incompréhension.


	6. Zelda

**Merci à cocbys pour sa review , j'ai au moins un lecteur qui s'affiche, je te remercie pour ta participation... Hum, des révélations... bientôt. Ce qui va dire, pas dans ce chap, mais dans le prochain. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6**

Le jeune homme entendit clairement le cliquetis de la clé tournant deux fois dans la serrure, attentif à l'écho des pas qui s'éloignaient sur le pavé de la ruelle.  
- Elle sort d'où cette histoire ? maugréa-t-il, massant d'une main douloureuse sa poitrine qui l'élançait avec plus de force maintenant que son corps pouvait exprimer sa meurtrissure.  
_L'autre_ ne répondit pas.  
Link poussa un profond soupir. Il avait une fois de plus frôlé la mort, et de très près. D'une certaine manière, il aurait presque préféré crever sous la main des zombis de la plaine plutôt que de devoir affronter un destin bien plus qu'incertain. Son regard se porta vers la fenêtre par laquelle les rayons du soleil entraient dans la pièce, apportant lumière et réconfort après ses interminables ténèbres. Mais bien que ses yeux soient aveuglés par la lueur du petit jour, on n'y lisait plus que la nuit et la souffrance.  
Des larmes embuèrent sa vue, il se recroquevilla, étouffant un spasme de douleur.   
Dans sa vie, il avait été de nombreuses fois perdu, dans le doute, sans savoir quoi faire et où aller. Mais dans ces occasions, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour lui tendre une main secourable pour l'aider à affronter l'obscurité, et alors le ciel lui semblait toujours plus bleu. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne, et il n'y avait que de noirs nuages au-dessus de sa tête. 

_Comprends-tu, héros ? Comprends-tu ce qu'est d'attendre toujours l'aide, l'amitié qu'on ne recevra jamais ? Saisis-tu ma solitude ?_

Ce fut au tour de l'Elfe de rester silencieux. Oui, maintenant il comprenait par quoi son alter ego était passé, et à présent, beaucoup d'événements trouvaient leur cause réelle et profonde. Cette découverte le laissa de marbre, il s'en moquait éperdumment. 

_- L'histoire est véridique... Ou presque. Une Gérudo m'est tombée dessus, j'ai du combattre. Je l'ai laissé morte, après lui avoir rendu les honneurs qu'elle méritait._

Link mesura ce qu'impliquait ce meurtre, et sa terrible conséquence le prit à la gorge pour lui couper le souffle. Il haleta, la panique prenait possession de tout son être.  
Le corps de la Gérudo pourrissait encore dans la Plaine d'Hyrule ! réalisait-il avec horreur. Si quelqu'un trouvait le cadavre, ce qui n'allait guère tarder, on ferait aussitôt le rapprochement, et là, il n'aurait même plus besoin de _l'autre_ pour être considéré comme un paria. Le guerrier se trouvait à présent dans une situation sans issue, désespérément seul et sans ressources. 

_- Oh ! Du calme ! Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là !_

- Quelle consolation ! cracha l'Elfe. Tu vois, c'est amusant, mais j'ai tendance à penser que sans toi, TOUT se serait bien mieux passé ! Mais pourquoi as-tu tué cette fille ?! 

_- C'était elle ou moi, le choix s'impose de lui-même._

- Ouais, comme tu dis, lâcha-t-il, cynique. 

_- C'était elle ou toi, imbécile ! Maintenant, calme-toi, nous allons trouver une solution. Laisse tomber cette garce, ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance, les meurtres sont monnaie courante dans les royaumes. Le médecin a certainement prévenu Zelda d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle te rendra visite dans peu de temps, il est donc hors de question que je me montre, ce serait notre perte à tous les deux._

- Alors que dois-je faire ? 

_- Enfin enclin à m'écouter ! Il y a du progrès... Bien, tu vas tâcher de comprendre pourquoi a-t-elle détruit la forêt. Elle tentera de t'acquérir à sa cause, essaye de gagner du temps._

- Je le ferais, mais après ? 

_- Chaque chose en son temps.   
S'il disait cela, c'était justement parce qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée._

Les prédictions de son alter ego se révélèrent on ne peut plus justes. Lorsque la lumière du jour déclina par la fenêtre, trois coups furent violemment frappés contre le bois de la porte. Sans plus de cérémonie, celle-ci fut ouverte à la volée. Trois silhouettes se découpèrent, aussi sombres que leurs manteaux de nuit. Deux d'entre elles se postèrent de part et d'autre de l'entrée, aux abois, tandis que la dernière s'approchait du jeune homme.  
Deux mains d'une pâleur lunaire soulevèrent le capuchon noir du nouveau venu. Le visage qui apparut alors darda ses prunelles azurées dans celles de l'Elfe. Des lèvres blanches s'entr'ouvrirent.  
- Où étais-tu ?  
Le ton était froid, mordant, empli de reproche.  
- Je... je ne sais plus vraiment... mais mon coeur n'était jamais loin d'Hyrule.  
- Merveilleux !  
Dur et tranchant sarcasme.  
- Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? interrogea-t-il, gardant en lui le secret espoir que celle qu'il avait aimée retrouverait l'affection qu'ils avaient partagée. Bel espoir...  
- Nous sommes en guerre. J'ai besoin de tous mes guerriers, aussi médiocres soient-ils, encore plus du pouvoir que m'accordera la Triforce du Courage. 

_- La Triforce ?!_

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent brutalement. Link sentit qu'ils fouillaient chaque recoin de son esprit et perçaient les moindres secrets de son âme. Où était passée la fragile et douce princesse d'antan ? Cette statue de marbre était glaciale, calculatrice, dénuée de tout sentiment humain, animée seulement par sa soif de pouvoir. Link se surprit à prier que tout ceci n'était qu'un triste et mauvais rêve qui se dissiperait à l'aube, à l'instar de n'importe quel cauchemar.  
- Mais c'est Ganondorf qui a celle de la Force...  
- Non, il ne l'a plus. Les dieux me l'ont confiée, je m'en suis emparée. Il ne me manque plus que celle du Courage et je serai en mesure de détruire Termina pour de bon.  
Le détenteur de l'Epée de Légende perçut cette révélation comme un coup de poing dans ses entrailles. L'invasion passait encore, mais l'annihilation totale... !  
Link vit briller une flamme effrayante et destructrice , douée d'une force titanesque et fantastique, dans les yeux de l'héritière du trône. Il songea que le marbre pouvait se réchauffer au soleil, mais cette figure nouvelle qui se tenait devant lui n'en avait pas la capacité.  
C'était quelque chose d'autre.  
Une divinité peut-être.  
Un cauchemar sans doute. 

_- Et la forêt ?_

- Pourquoi avoir incendié les Bois Kokiris ? articula lentement l'Elfe.  
- Ces nabots ne m'étaient d'aucune utilité, ils n'auraient pas fait de bons soldats, et leur espèce de grand arbre faisait tache dans mon horizon. 

_- Par tous les dieux... Même moi je n'en suis pas arrivé là..._

Le jeune homme était incapable de prononcer une seule parole, il ne voyait plus que la scène du massacre, les cris d'agonie des enfants criblés de coups, leurs ancestrales demeures brûlées sans qu'ils n'aient aucun espoir, aucune chance de survie.  
- Bref, passons sur ce genre de petits détails, soupira Zelda. Je suis venue te demander d'intégrer l'Armée régulière d'Hyrule et de me confier dans l'instant la Triforce qui a échoué entre tes mains pour des raisons que tout le monde a oubliées.   
- Il n'en est pas ques... commença Link.  
- Obéis-moi, où je te livrerai à la vindicte populaire. Le peuple Gérudo n'aime pas les meurtriers, et tu connais comme moi leurs charmantes coutumes de torture. On dit qu'on ressent que chaque parcelle de son corps est percée de milles aiguilles incandescentes et que les victimes appellent de tous leurs voeux une fin qui ne viendra pas de sitôt... Veux-tu en faire l'expérience ? J'avoue que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de contempler un tel spectacle depuis quelques temps, et que cela me manque, débita-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation la plus innocente qui soit.  
Soudain, elle prit son menton entre ses doigts glacés comme la mort.  
- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me résister dans l'état où tu es, mon amour... 

_- Mais moi je le suis, petite prétentieuse !  
Zelda fut violemment projetée dans les bras de ses gardes du corps qui ne saisirent pas tout à fait les quelques secondes qui suivirent.  
D'un bond, il se glissa dans le dos de l'un des gardes pour l'empaler et dans le même élan saisir la dague que celui-ci gardait à la ceinture pour la lancer entre les deux yeux de l'autre qui mourut dans un abominable gargouillis de sang.  
Il défonça la porte et courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient vers la sortie du Bourg d'Hyrule. Peine perdue, le pont-levis avait été abaissé. Il était fait, comme un rat.  
- Gardes ! hurla la reine dans son dos, avançant dans sa direction, implacable.  
Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle aura émaner d'une Hylienne. Il connut l'effroi. Une garnison entière venait à sa rencontre, et sans ses pouvoirs, il était perdu.  
Zelda s'arrêta soudain, le reconnaissant, et ricana doucement.  
- Comme c'est amusant... Je n'aurai jamais pensé que c'était ta présence que je ressentai dans le misérable Link.  
Soudain, tout fut noir.  
Tout ne fut plus que ténèbres..._


	7. Entrez dans la Légende !

**Chapitre 7**

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans... nulle part.  
Il n'y avait rien.  
Mais alors rien du tout.  
Le néant.  
Le vide absolu... ?  
- Bienvenue à toi, enfant du désert.  
La voix sépulcrale venait de partout à la fois. De l'extérieur... et dans les méandres de son cerveau.  
_

_Désagréable sensation en vérité...  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ? questionna-t-il.  
Seul l'écho de ses paroles lui répondit.  
- Dites-le moi ! hurla-t-il.  
Il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose près de lui. Il avança... ou recula, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance. Il voulait juste aller quelque part autre que ce sombre néant. Encore eut-il fallu que ce "quelque part" ne soit pas strictement identique à tout le reste. Ca devait être ça, l'enfer.  
- Je suis Nybalkiusdee. Tu es dans un ailleurs hors de tout temps, hors de tout espace. Le savoir ne t'avance guère cependant.  
- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
- Pour apprendre qui tu es vraiment. Nous allons t'expliquer les choses les plus anciennes, et par là, tu comprendras quelle est ta destinée, la raison de ta malédiction.  
- Quelle malédiction ? Quand ? s'impatienta-t-il.  
- Bientôt. Attends. Il faut que le champion de ma soeur s'éveille à son tour.  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains, le dos courbé. Mais quelle était donc cette folle histoire ? Qu'avait-il fait aux dieux pour en arriver là ? Il voulait simplement règner sur Hyrule après tout... _

Une légère brise souleva ses mèches blondes, l'air chargé de sel le grisa. Il entendait le puissant chant des vagues et des embruns s'élever puis retomber avec fracas contre les rochers des hautes falaises. Ce détail l'intrigua soudain : que faisait-il au bord de la mer ? Son dernier souvenir remontait à sa confrontation avec Zelda. Son alter ego l'avait une fois de plus sauvé des griffes d'une mort certaine.  
Toujours aussi dur à avaler en vérité.   
Et sa princesse... Quel mal s'était emparé d'elle ?   
Tout allait décidément de travers. Les jolies jeunes filles massacraient les petits enfants, et les méchant vilains en manque d'affection hantaient ceux qui les avaient évincés de la surface terrestre. Maintenant, il était véritablement perdu. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage noyé de larmes, les yeux levés vers un ciel d'été étrangement immobile.  
- Ne pleure plus, enfant de la forêt.  
C'était un chant aérien, aussi léger qu'une plume soulevé par un vent marin apaisant.  
- Tu ne voudras certainement pas entendre que demain est un autre jour, mais je te promets que tu reverras le soleil jouer entre les hautes branches de ta forêt bien-aimée.  
- Qui es-tu pour faire de telles promesses ? bafouilla le jeune homme.  
- Mon nom est Athathiel. Je suis heureuse de te connaître, enfant de la forêt. De sombres heures t'attendent, le chemin sera semé d'embûches, mais si tu crois en ta force, tu vaincras.  
L'Elfe tourna la tête.  
C'était une jeune femme ailée, ou plutôt une enfant. Elle était assise sur un rocher fleuri de myosotis. Une aura de lumière aveuglante la couronnait, sa peau rayonnait d'une douce lueur bleutée. Son délicat visage était dissimulé sous ses fins cheveux clairs, sa robe semblait être faite de diamants liquides. Ses yeux brillaient, perles nacrées sur l'océan laiteux de sa peau.  
Etait-ce un ange ?  
- Nous attendions que tu t'éveilles. Ecoute, enfant de la forêt. Ecoute ton histoire, souffla-t-elle. 

Link vit l'environnement autour de lui se distordre et prendre une surprenant teinte sépia. Une silhouette sombre se faufila dans ce nouveau décor.  
- Nous nous retrouvons une nouvelle fois, héros.  
- Tu ne m'avais pas manqué, maugréa le jeune homme.  
Ganondorf soupira de frustration. Il semblait véritablement las de cette histoire carambolesque, privé de cette rage qui le caractérisait autrefois. Link ne put s'empêcher de le regarder d'un nouvel oeil, non seulement parce qu'il lui devait deux fois la vie, mais aussi parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés face-à-face depuis quelques années déjà.  
L'homme du désert ne paraissait pas avoir vieilli. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant tombaient sur ses épaules massives, ses yeux de sang scrutaient l'horizon avec haine et toute son expression signifiait colère et agacement. Il le dominait d'une bonne tête au moins, ce qui exaspéra l'Elfe plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué.  
Un visage apparut soudain dans le néant. Une face démoniaque aux pupilles fendues, aux yeux cernés de cendre et aux cheveux sombres cachant à moitié un rictus carnassier.  
Un paysage désolé se découpa dans le lointain : des montagnes déchiquetées et une maigre végétation consumée par les flammes.  
- Athathiel ! hurla le démon au visage féminin. Montre-toi Athathiel, espèce de lâche !  
L'adolescente que le jeune homme avait aperçue quelques secondes auparavant se matérialisa à quelques mètres de celle qui la défiait, un sourire empli de tendresse aux lèvres.  
- Nybalkiusdee, que veux-tu ?  
- A force, tu devrais le savoir soeurette. Je veux en finir pour de bon avec toi, tout en sachant pertinnement que c'est totalement impossible.  
Toutes deux se mirent à rire de bon coeur.   
L'une était l'exact opposée de l'autre, pourtant elles étaient intimement liées, bien au-delà de leurs différences.  
Tout à coup, le ciel se déchira derrière elles. Trois autres femmes rejoignirent les deux belligérantes. 

Les deux hommes reconnurent sans peine les déesses créatrices d'Hyrule, celles représentées sur tous les bas-reliefs des temples : Din, Nayru et Farore. Toutes plus gracieuses et belles les unes que les autres.  
- Le sceau de Lodonor a été brisé, déclara aussitôt Farore. Elle est furieuse d'avoir été trompée, et veut...  
-... tout détruire, acheva avec cynisme le démon. On l'aurait deviné toutes seules. Que doit-on faire ? Pouvez-vous l'emprisonner à nouveau ?  
Din secoua la tête.  
- Elle est plus fortes qu'avant. Elle n'a eu qu'à lever le petit doigt pour nous expédier toutes les trois au tapis sans plus de cérémonie. Si vous nous apportez votre aide, nous aurons une chance.  
La blanche Athathiel défia du regard les cieux. Toutes les cinq disparurent dans une puissante bourrasque.  
Une fois de plus, l'air se déforma et les deux spectateurs se retrouvèrent dans un monde bien réel et palpable.  
D'immences arbres calcinés les entouraient, ils n'eurent donc aucun mal à se situer quelque part au beau milieu de la forêt méridionale d'Hyrule.  
Les deux ennemis s'échangèrent un regard haineux.  
- As-tu compris quelque chose à ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit l'Elfe, méfiant.  
- Pas plus que toi, répliqua le Gérudo. Si nous sommes ici, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison et que notre avenir est lié à ce que nous venons de voir.  
- Belle déduction, Ganon ! triompha une voix dans leur dos.  
Il s'agissait de Din, dont les prunelles semblaient brûler de pouvoir.  
- Tu m'as manqué, soupira-t-elle. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec les souvenirs du bon vieux temps, aussi exquis soient-ils. Vous devez avoir une multitude de question.  
Le jeune homme acquiesça, troublé par la présence de cette terrifiante divinité.  
- Qui est Lodonor ?  
- Une déesse, tout comme moi. Elle n'aspire qu'à l'annihilation de toute forme d'existence, immortelle ou non. Là où une déité du mal se contenterait d'instaurer un règne maléfique en massacrant un ou deux peuples, elle veut simplement TOUT détruire, y compris elle-même, et elle en a le pouvoir. Il y a des siècles de cela, elle a brisé le sceau qui la retenait prisonnière.  
- Et Nybalkiusdee ? Athathiel ? interrogea le Gérudo, fronçant les sourcils.  
- Deux déesses opposées par leurs attributions. Le Bien et le Mal pour résumer, mais elles s'aimaient profondément, parce qu'elles étaient soeurs.  
- Que leur est-il arrivé ? poursuivit-il sans laisser trahir aucune émotion.  
Din afficha un air mélancolique et peiné.  
- Elles se sont sacrifiées pour nous permettre d'enfermer Lodonor à nouveau. Quand une divinité donne ainsi sa vie, elle renaît parmi les mortels, en ayant oublié tout de sa vie antérieure. Vous devez par là comprendre que vous êtes respectivement les réincarnations d'Athathiel et de Nybalkiusdee, condamnés à vous affronter jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Link abattit avec force son poing contre un arbre dont l'écorce se fissura.  
- Et qu'est-ce que cela nous apporte ? On s'est retrouvé coincé l'un avec l'autre, sans en savoir la raison ! s'emporta-t-il. Voilà qu'on nous apprend que nous sommes deux déesses sorties d'on ne sait où et qu'on va se foutre sur la gueule pendant un sacré bon moment ! Ah ouais. Super.  
La déesse créatrice recula d'un pas.  
- La Zelda que vous connaissez est actuellement contrôlée par Lodonor qui a réussi à briser une nouvelle fois sa prison magique. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir l'arrêter, avant qu'elle ne nous détruise, et qu'elle s'empare de la Triforce pour _effacer_ Hyrule, puis le monde entier ! Nous pensions qu'en vous obligeant à vous côtoyer, vous seriez plus efficaces, c'était une erreur de notre part.  
Ganon cracha aux pieds de la divinité.   
- Va te faire foutre Din ! Trouve d'autres larbins, d'autres marionnettes ! Débrouillez-vous comme des grandes et laissez-nous en paix ! Nous sommes incapables de nous voir, même en peinture, alors s'allier en bonne entente contre l'autre folle... ! Ajoute le fait que je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir et que le nabot ne supporte même plus le poids de sa propre épée. Les alliances incongrues et interdites par la morale ne sont que des légendes, des fables qu'on raconte aux enfants !  
La déesse du feu contint visiblement sa colère. Dans une tornade enflammée, elle disparut. Ses dernières paroles transpercèrent l'air, d'un ton sans réplique.  
"Alors entrez dans la légende !" 

Toutes des folles ! rugit le sorcier. J'en ai ras-le-cul de te tapper dessus Link, alors adieu, je n'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir !  
- De même! s'écria l'Elfe. C'est bien la première fois où nous sommes d'accord !  
Ils se tournèrent le dos sur un ultime regard et marchèrent chacun dans une direction opposée.  
Ils ne se seraient plus jamais croisés si un malheureux détail n'avait pas enrayé leur séparation...

Hum... A vos reviews !


	8. Les Liaisons Dangereuses

**Merci à Beautiful Draco pour son adorable review... et voilà la suite. Bonne lecture à vous... et n'oubliez pas de reviewer :) !**

**Chapitre 8**

Soulagé de ce poids qui l'avait hanté pendant ces interminables dernières semaines, Link prit avec assurance la direction du Lac Hylia, là-bas, il trouverait refuge dans un endroit fréquenté uniquement par des araignées bleues et géantes, seul désavantage du Temple de l'Eau dans les profondeurs du Lac. Si c'était nécessare, il se donnerait la mort et on ne parlerait plus de lui pour un bon nombre d'années.  
Après quelques pas cependant, il eut la plus que désagréable sensation qu'on lui transperçait lentement le coeur et il s'étrangla dans une quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang, si ce n'était toutes ses entrailles qui voulaient suivre le même chemin. Il tomba lourdement sur les genoux, se tenant le ventre, pris de fièvre et de nausée. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela, comme si son coeur essayait de sortir de sa cage thoracique.  
La douleur était insoutenable, à tel point qu'il gémit de souffrance, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Lorsqu'il tenta de se relever pour faire un pas en avant, la torture s'amplifia encore, si c'était possible, et il s'affala au sol.  
Etait-ce ainsi qu'il allait mourir ? Sans raison apparente ? Terrassé par un mal inconnu ?  
Fin amer pour un héros, en vérité...   
Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil derrière lui, pour appeler le sorcier à l'aide, mais il constata avec une surprise amère que son ennemi était dans le même état que lui.   
On ne désobéit pas aux volontés divines.   
Ils venaient tous deux de l'apprendre. 

Salope ! vociféra Ganondorf en rampant misérablement vers l'Elfe.  
Ils se rejoignirent, mâchoires crispées, sentant peu à peu que leurs souffrances communes disparaissaient. Ils s'adossèrent finalement, retrouvant lentement leur souffle, encore haletants et faibles. Manifestement, Din avait trouvé le moyen adéquat pour les forcer à rester ensemble.  
- Nous voilà bien ! fulmina le Gérudo. Je me demande si ce n'est pas pire qu'avant ! Din, si je te retrouve, je t'éventre !  
Link inspira profondément. Il se pinça le bras pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, en vain.  
- Aïe ! s'écria Ganon. Ca te prend souvent ?  
- Je ne t'ai pas touché ! s'indigna l'Elfe, avant de comprendre. Oh non... C'est pas vrai... !  
- Mais quelle salope ! s'époumona l'autre. L'empathie en cadeau, ça devient sadique ! Elle ne perd rien pour attendre cette garce...  
Le silence retomba, suivi d'un soupir à l'unisson.  
Ils étaient dans de beaux draps à présent, n'ayant guère le choix. Ils devraient combattre Lodonor, bon gré mal gré, pour se débarrasser l'un de l'autre. Mais comment allaient-ils s'y prendre ? Allaient-ils lui dire coucou pour la faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes de la surface d'Hyrule ? Ils avaient bien besoin d'un coup de main, mais connaissant tous les deux la déesse du Feu, celle-ci, vexée, ne bougerait pas d'un iota pour leur venir en aide.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- On se débrouille tous seuls. Rester ici à s'enraciner serait une erreur, Lodonor va nous faire rechercher et nos têtes sont certainement déjà mises à prix. L'idéal serait donc de retourner à Termina où nous trouverons des alliés. Ensuite, on pète la gueule à l'autre folle et on repart gentiment chacun de son côté. Ceci dit, nous allons devoir nous supporter pendant un petit bout de temps... alors nous allons mettre de côtés nos vieilles rancunes pour nous faciliter la tâche. Entendu ?  
- Entendu.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes empruntaient le long tunnel qui les mèneraient au coeur de Bourg-Clocher. Ils marchaient en silence, à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, guère plus, de peur de souffir à nouveau le martyr.  
Le sorcier pila net, Link, les idées ailleurs, lui rentra dedans.  
- Que se passe-t-...  
- Ferme-la ! chuchota Ganon. Il y a des gens là-bas. Je ne vois pas bien...  
- Laisse moi regarder, je suis un Elfe après tout...  
Acquiesçant, le Gérudo se décala pour se plaquer contre un mur dissimulé dans l'ombre. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et distingua plusieurs silhouettes en armure qui patrouillaient un peu plus loin, en haut d'une rampe, armés de grands javelots. Le signalant par signes à son compagnon, ils décidèrent tacitement de forcer le passage.  
Entraîné par une fougue martiale retrouvée, Link courait sur cette sorte de rampe pour surprendre les gardes hyliens sans aucun doute postés là pour empêcher le passage et arrêter les deux hors-la-loi. Après le succès du choc initial qui avait renversé un soldat inexpérimenté, les ennemis attaquaient désormais la menace en formation compacte. C'est alors que l'Elfe comprit son erreur et sa situation. Se voyant seul et encerclé, il se mit à reculer vers un mur en se défendant désespérément contre une nuée d'adversaires.  
Un contre douze, ça risquait d'être léger.  
Ca lui apprendra à sous-estimer les quantités d'opposants...  
Pendant ce temps, Ganondorf se frayait un chemin à coups de sabre, précipitant les gardes dans le gouffre qui les entouraient et hurlant : "Link, résiste ! Résiste, j'arrive !", le coeur rempli d'angoisse inavouée à l'idée que le jeune homme pouvait être écrasé à chaque instant. Le colosse gravit la rampe comme une furie. Au moment où il allait atteindre le centre de la mêlée, le jeune homme s'effondrait, victime d'une lance, même s'il luttait encore avec l'énergie du désespoir, abritté derrière son bouclier qui vibrait sous les coups répétés de ses opposants. C'est alors que Ganondorf, blessé lui aussi par le sortilège qui les unissait, se jeta sur l'ennemi avec un cri de possédé. D'un large arc de cercle, il découpa en deux un adversaire et en décapita un autre. Terrorisés par ce tour de force et par ce revenant maléfique, les derniers soldats debouts s'enfuirent dans la panique générale.   
Le Gérudo s'agenouilla devant l'Elfe et lui dégrafa sa cotte de maille trempée de sang et de sueur.  
- Il faut extraire la pointe, tu n'iras pas loin sinon.  
Un soldat évanoui reprit soudain conscience, au milieu des cadavres de ses camarades. Le sorcier l'agrippa par le col en le relevant brutalement, l'air terrible.  
- Toi, tu vas le tenir, si tu veux vivre.  
Son ton n'admettait aucune répartie.  
Le garde hocha fébrilement la tête, épouvanté.  
- Tiens-le bien !  
Sous les indications du Gérudo, le soldat replia les bras de Link dans son dos et les maintint fermement tandis que Ganondorf déchirait la tunique du jeune homme pour dénuder la blessure. Puis, posant sa main sur la poitrine de Link, il essaya, de l'autre, d'arracher la pointe du javelot. Peine perdue : cette dernière était visiblement encastrée entre l'omoplate et la clavicule.  
- Il faut que je prenne appui sur l'omoplate avec mon sabre, dit-il. Crie, Link, crie aussi fort que tu le peux, je n'ai rien pour atténuer la douleur. Et toi, tiens-le !  
Il rafermit sa prise sur le pommeau de sa lame et la glissa dans la blessure en fouillant la chair tendre. Ganondorf chercha l'os de la pointe de son arme, rendu sourd par les hurlements de Link. L'ayant trouvée, il prit appui dessus, ce qui lui permit de dégager la lance, qui libéra en même temps un flot de sang. L'Elfe s'évanouit.  
- Trouve une torche, un tison, n'importe quoi mais vite ! Il va mourir d'hémorragie si nous ne faisons rien. Et si tu ne reviens pas, je jure sur tout ce qu'il y a de sacré en ce monde que même les charognards n'oseront pas chier sur tes restes !  
Le garde partit en courant, blanc comme un linge. Il revint bientôt avec un flambeau que le sorcier appliqua sur la blessure en serrant les dents. Il y eut une odeur nauséabonde de chair brûlée, mais le flot de sang fut enrayé. Précédé par le soldat qui transporait les armes et le bouclier, Ganondorf souleva le jeune homme dans ses bras et ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard à l'air libre, devant la Tour du Clocher. Ils l'emportèrent inconscient et brûlant de fièvre dans l'auberge du bourg. Ce ne fut que lorsque le blessé fut alité et qu'un médecin survenait que le Gérudo se rendit compte que la pointe de la lance lui avait lui _aussi_ transpercé l'épaule...  
... et que la douleur était intolérable.  
Il s'effondra dans un râle étouffé. 

Plusieurs jours après, Link se réveilla, et put se redresser sans trop de difficulté contre le dos de son lit. Il était seul dans une pièce qu'il reconnut comme une des chambres de l'auberge de la douce Anju et de son mari Kafei.  
Ainsi, Ganondorf lui avait sauvé la vie une troisième fois.  
Il déglutit.  
Ca finissait pas être une mauvaise habitude.  
Il remarqua le bandage qui lui enserrait la poitrine et regretta la folie qui l'avait poussé à se jeter sur le tas dans le tunnel, manquant de le jeter dans les bras de la mort par la même occasion.  
La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un colosse au sourire amusé, si ce n'était moqueur.  
- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, héros ! Un peu téméraire, non ?  
- Le minimum requis par la fonction.  
- Alors, la prochaine fois, sois gentil, évite de te faire embrocher... Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Comme un homme dont les côtes ont été défoncées par une lance _et_ un sabre.  
- Le minimum requis pour s'en souvenir. Debout ! Nous avons une audience avec le nabot Dautour dans quelques minutes. Evite de rappeler que je l'ai par mégarde envoyé dans le mur... et habille-toi un peu !  
L'Elfe reçut une tunique écarlate sur la tête. Il pesta copieusement en se vêtissant. Il attacha sa ceinture et son baudrier de cuir puis enfila ses bottes en songeant que le sorcier avait été étrangement _aimable_. Depuis quand les grands méchants dans son genre se préoccupaient de la santé de leur ennemi ? La réponse lui sauta aux yeux : depuis que leur vie dépendait l'une de l'autre. Un goût amer d'espoir déçu lui envahit la gorge.  
Il avala en quelques rapides bouchées le petit déjeuné laissé à son intention et sortit de la pièce.  
Une grande agitation règnait au rez-de-chaussée, plus particulièrement dans la cuisine, reconvertie pour l'occasion en une surprenante représentation d'une fourmilière. En effet, de nombreux recrues militaires vivaient à l'extérieur de la cité centrale et s'installaient donc en ville là où ils le pouvaient : en un mot comme en cent, dans l'auberge.  
- Bonjour messire ! salua joyeusement l'un d'entre eux que le jeune homme reconnut comme un vétéran de la garde particulière des portes de Bourg-Clocher.  
- Bonjour... euh... Vous n'auriez pas vu un grand type avec des cheveux roux ? interrogea Link.  
- Une armoire à glace ? Oui, il est parti. Vous êtes son ami ?  
- Pas vraiment, non. Je vous remercie, bon courage.  
En quittant le gîte, l'Elfe trouva le Gérudo en train de lézarder au soleil, assis à côté d'une petite grand-mère au bord de l'apoplexie. Link ne put s'empêcher malgré son agacement de le regarder d'un nouvel oeil. Sa peau avait perdu sa désagréable couleur verdâtre pour un teint halé par le soleil, il semblait... presque sympathique en fait. Plutôt bel homme en vérité. Il secoua la tête, il était d'un ridicule affligeant à le reluquer ainsi.  
- T'en as mis du temps ! persifla le sorcier.  
Ignorant le reproche, le jeune homme gravit les quelques marches qui débouchaient sur une esplanade et pénétra dans la bâtisse où ils étaient attendus, Ganondorf à sa suite. On les conduisit dans le bureau de gauche dont le mur portait encore les stigmates du défoulement de colère de l'ancien détenteur de la Triforce de la Force qui ne s'en émeut guère cependant.  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous messires ? articula précautionneusement le liliputien.  
- Nous voudrions lutter... aux côtés de Termina, annonça l'Elfe.  
- Entrer dans l'armée régulière ? Devenir des espions ? Des estafettes ? Précisez un peu votre pensée je vous prie.  
- Préciser ? railla Ganon. Ca me paraît clair pourtant, on veut péter la tronche à l'autre pétasse de Lodo... de Zelda. Foutez-nous là où ça vous chante !  
Le petit homme se racla le fond de la gorge.  
- Une garnison quittera la ville demain matin pour la frontière, il lui manque deux cavaliers, vous ferez l'affaire ? Le Ranch Romani fournie les montures.  
Acquiesçant, les deux hommes inscrivirent leurs noms dans un registre aussi épais que le maire.  
Le lendemain, ils constituaient l'avant-garde de leur troupe, ne sachant toujours pas de quelle manière ils mettraient la princesse hors d'état de nuir.


	9. Apprentissage

Bonne lecture ! 

**Chapitre 9**

RAAAAHHHH ! hurla Link, le nez dans la poussière.  
Il était énervé.   
Juste un petit peu.  
Confortablement installé entre ses omoplates, Ganondorf baîlla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, un sourire d'amusement imperceptible aux lèvres.

_On pourrait sérieusement s'interroger sur les causes profondes de cette situation de force du Gérudo, mais ce serait commencer une discution houleuse sans fin aussi utile que de sauter à pieds joints en tongues sur un tas de fumier.  
Il suffit en fait de remonter de quelques jours dans le temps...  
Allons-y !_

D'après l'officier responsable de l'expédition qui se croyait tout droit sorti de la cuisse de Din, la majorité des combats terrestres avaient lieu dans les hauts plateaux de la région désertique d'Ikana, à cheval entre la vallée et l'immense désert occidental d'Hyrule. L'affrontement en cours avait coûté la vie de nombreux soldats dans les deux camps sans qu'il ne sache pourtant qui avait l'avantage.  
Link et Ganondorf l'interrogèrent sur les forces en présence ainsi que sur les noms des généraux hyliens qu'ils connaissaient peut-être. Ils apprirent que l'héritière du trône n'était jamais présente sur les champs de bataille. L'approcher relevait de la gageure ou du miracle en somme. Ils n'en surent guère plus, ayant affaire à un médiocre ignorant en matière de stratégie guerrière qui était éleveur de moutons de son état.  
Quelle misère...  
Personne ne savait comment évoluait le conflit et encore moins le combat dans lequel la garnison était sensée jouer le rôle de la cavalerie. 

Le sorcier chevauchait avec un air revêche aux côtés de son allié de circonstance. Plongé tous deux dans leurs pensées, ils ne prêtaient guère attention à la rumeur angoissée qui grandissait autour d'eux à mesure que leur objectif se rapprochait.  
Quand le murmure devint une clameur, le jeune homme prêta une oreille aux conversations des fantassins qui marchaient à sa droite.  
-... On dit qu'ils ont des sorciers qui t'explosent les entrailles en te gardant en vie... !  
-... Et ils ont des haches-viandes !  
- Ca m'étonnerait ! s'exclama l'Elfe. Seul le Seigneur du Malin en avait le contrôle !  
- Rectifie, coupa sèchement l'intéressé. Seul le détenteur du fragment de la Force en _a_ le contrôle. Nous savons tous deux très bien qui en a actuellement la possession...  
Il renversa la tête en arrière avant d'ajouter si doucement qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu l'entendre : "Nous savons tous deux très bien _à qui_ la faute...".  
Les soldats n'avaient pas écouté leur échange à voix basses et continuaient de déverser sans interruption un flot de bêtises. Ganondorf attira l'attention du jeune homme sur le gouffre accidenté qu'ils allaient devoir traverser en remarquant à juste titre qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit parfait pour tendre une embuscade à un modeste groupe comme le leur. Comprenant aisément ce que voulait dire le colosse, l'Elfe ralentit et rompit le rang à sa suite.  
Ils chargèrent un homme de transmettre un message important à l'intention de l'officier. La troupe devait immédiatement stopper ici sa marche et attendre des nouvelles des éclaireurs qu'ils étaient.  
Bref, "pas bouger" ! 

Les deux cavaliers éperonnèrent leur monture et se faufilèrent dans l'impressionante crevasse, tous les sens aux abois. Leurs craintes de piège organisé s'avérèrent fausses, mais la fut qui s'offrit alors à leurs yeux leur glaça le sang d'effroi.  
Des milliers de feux de camps dans le lointain, les spectres embrumés d'immenses machines de guerre, de catapultes et de balistes géantes. Une mer hostile, soulevée par les vagues d'un pouvoir sans limite humaine... et près d'eux, leurs forces misérables et inexpérimentées. C'était un véritable miracle d'avoir tenu pareille position si longtemps contre un tel nombre d'ennemis !  
Il fallait être réaliste.  
Ils n'avaient _aucune_ chance. 

Soupir à l'unisson, avant de se consulter du regard. Leur plan originel était quelque peu compromis par la force des choses.  
- Alors on fait quoi ? Ils sont nombreux, souffla l'Elfe, réalisant l'euphémisme du siècle.  
Le Gérudo se pinça l'arrête du nez, tête penchée en avant.  
- On se casse. On n'y arrivera pas comme ça.  
- Et la garnison ?  
- Laisse tomber, un pitoyable ramassis d'incapables qui ne tiennent même pas leurs épées dans le bon sens.  
- Je me suis battu à leurs côtés contre Majora, et ils se débrouillaient aussi bien que moi.  
- C'est bien ce que je dis.  
Link s'empourpra, mais ne répliqua pas, trop conscient qu'il avait perdu son ardeur au combat. Autrefois, partir à l'assaut de dizaines d'adversaires ne l'effrayait pas, il connaissait sa valeur. A présent, c'était une autre histoire...  
Observant sa déconfiture, Ganondorf lui claqua la nuque.  
- Eh ! protesta le jeune homme.  
- Redresse-toi, héros ! On ne dirait pas que tu m'as vaincu un nombre incalculable de fois.  
- Un nombre incalculable de coups de chance.  
Nouvelle claque.  
- EH !  
- Vas-tu m'écouter au lieu de te lamenter sur ce qui reste de ta misérable carcasse ! Tes oreilles pointues devraient te rendre plus attentif pourtant ! Serais-tu donc incapable d'affronter une fois encore le "Mal Absolu" ? Ton titre d' "Elu du Temps" n'est donc que du flan... ?  
- Non ! protesta Link.  
- Bien ! triompha le sorcier. Dans ce cas, nous allons nous occuper de te remettre sur pieds et nous irons nous-même trouver Lodonor dans son trou puant.  
- D'accord, soupira-t-il.  
Le coup qu'il reçut fut plus fort que les deux précédants.  
- MAIS QUOI A LA FIN ?!  
- Un peu d'enthousiasme je te prie. 

Les deux hommes firent donc demi-tour aussi discrètement que possible dans la direction de la Vallée d'Ikana. L'endroit était désert, et son seul relief d'habitation se résumait en un moulin à musique on ne peut plus exaspérant pour tous les êtres normalement constitués.  
Intrigué, Link interrogea son compagnon : comment connaissait-il si bien la région alors qu'il n'avait jamais nui à Termina ?  
Ganondorf lui répondit qu'entre ses décisions de s'attaquer à des peuplades innocentes, il observait toujours son ennemi.  
- Moi ?  
- Non, Tingle. Bien sûr que oui imbécile ! Je pensais que je décèlerais un point faible dans ta cuirasse, et ça m'a permis de voyager au travers des royaumes. Termina ne m'a jamais intéressé, car tu n'y résidais pas.  
- Pardon ? s'étrangla Link.  
- Où est le plaisir lorsqu'on ne retrouve pas ses adversaires d'antan ? J'ai toujours apprécié nos combats, fiston. Ca mettait un peu de sel dans mes ténèbres je suppose. Ne mens pas Link, nous partageons un lien plus profond que nous ne voulons bien l'admettre. Liés par la haine, le sang et ce que Nybalkiusdee appelle le Destin.  
Un silence retomba sur eux alors qu'ils apercevaient les hautes murailles qui encerclaient le Palais de l'ancestral royaume d'Ikana.  
L'Elfe ne pouvait qu'avouer en son fort intérieur que le Gérudo avait raison. Il était heureux d'une certaine manière d'avoir un tel homme à ses côtés en une heure aussi sombre. Il pouvait s'appuyer sur une épaule hérissée de haine, mais une épaule compréhensive quand même. 

Le lendemain, ayant trouvé refuge pour la nuit dans le Château désert, Ganondorf réveilla Link à l'aube pour l'entraînement martial qu'il avait prévu.  
- Fais moi voir un peu ce que tu as dans le ventre, sourit-il en dégainant ses deux sabres. 

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se prit la trempe de sa vie, sans cesse claqué par le plat des sabres de son mentor, et qu'il finit étalé misérablement sur le sol, exaspéré de s'être fait battre par son pire ennemi.  
- RAAAAHHHH ! hurla Link, le nez dans la poussière.  
Il était énervé.   
Juste un petit peu.  
Confortablement installé entre ses omoplates, Ganondorf baîlla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, un sourire d'amusement imperceptible aux lèvres.


	10. Ambitions

**Chapitre 10**

Le Héros du Temps raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de sa lame et dirigea sa pointe vers le sol, faisant miroiter le soleil pour aveugler son adversaire. Ce dernier se mit en garde et commença par quelques moulinets, jaugeant les progrès du jeune homme après leur interminable semaine d'entraînement, avant d'attaquer. 

Oui, ces septs jours avaient été longs, remplis d'efforts, de blessures, d'humiliations, de claques du plat des sabres de Ganondorf qui signalait ainsi des ouvertures en or, d'insultes, de disputes et puis finalement, d'une entente tacite entre les deux hommes pour s'entraider. Jamais Link n'avait cru pouvoir en endurer autant, jamais il n'avait appelé la mort de cette façon, jamais il n'avait été aussi las... puis les constantes réprimandes de son mentor, ses exhortations, ses cris, tous ces encouragements déguisés lui avaient redonné une envie folle et meurtrière de montrer à tous de quoi un héros de son envergure était capable. Ils verraient, ceux qui avaient douté de lui, ils comprendraient ce que signifie se battre avec passion ! 

L'autre para, mais il n'allait pas se contenter d'esquiver ou de bloquer. Il bondit, l'épée haute et au dernier moment... il décocha un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac du sorcier qui avait voulu éviter l'attaque aérienne.  
Son sourire fut triomphant, glorieux.   
Il souffrit lui aussi du choc, mais la frappe coupa le souffle de son mentor qui tenta de reculer, suivi de très, très près par les larges arabesques vengeresses de l'Elfe.  
Ganon estoqua aux jambes, Link parvint à effectuer la parade idoine, les poignets tordus de façon quasi-inhumaine, mais lorsque le Gérudo doubla l'attaque, le jeune homme se trouva dans une situation impossible, il s'effondra donc sur le sol.  
Sans attendre, il se redressa, évitant une fente qui aurait du l'ouvrir en deux comme un fruit trop mûr.  
L'Elfe chargea avec une furie inédite, son adversaire eut beaucoup de mal à rester hors de portée des lames meurtrières. Il bloqua d'un sabre un estoc qui aurait du lui être fatal, puis contre-attaqua en lui expédiant un coup de botte en plein nez, écrasant le cartilage.  
Aucun d'entre eux ne se plaignit.   
Le colosse accéléra la cadence, frappant son ennemi de plein fouet, là où il ne s'y attendait pas, le contraignant à reculer. Pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre.  
Les sabres plongèrent vers son flanc.  
Les lames s'entrechoquèrent.  
Suivit une série de feintes et d'estocs à couper le souffle, particulièrement vicieux, dans des angles aussi inattendus que dangereux.  
Le sorcier plongea pour esquiver un arc de l'épée bénie ; il percuta le genoux exposé de Link. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, celui-ci se retrouva étendu à terre.  
Avec une célérité étourdissante, Ganondorf pointa un sabre sur sa gorge.  
Il haletait, mais souriait.  
L'Elfe inspira profondément, paupières closes.  
- C'était un plaisir de te sentir au bout de mes lames, félicita le Gérudo.  
- Tu m'as explosé le nez...  
Eclatant de rire, le vainqueur tendit la main au vaincu pour l'aider à se relever. D'un coup d'oeil appréciateur, il constata que son élève avait fait d'incroyables progrès en un laps de temps minime. Il y avait là de quoi être fier.  
A observer ainsi le jeune homme, Ganondorf ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait eu un fils, il aurait voulu le voir ressembler à Link. Ils avaient mis leur haine de côté pour se consacrer uniquement aux disciplines martiales, se confiant mutuellement leur vie malgré le danger : et si l'un d'eux manquait une parade ?  
Mais leur travail avait porté ses fruits. Le labeur avait été dur et long, mais la récompense en valait la chandelle !  
Au final, une semaine était vite passée, trop vite aux yeux des deux hommes qui avaient appris à se connaître, et peut-être même à s'apprécier.  
A eux deux, ils pouvaient vaincre la terrible déesse destructrice.   
Il y avait un espoir. 

- Link, demain nous partons à Hyrule, nous sommes restés suffisamment éloignés du conflit. Maintenant, il faut agir.  
Le jeune homme réunissait ses affaires et rangea son épée dans son fourreau.  
- Que ferons-nous là-bas ?  
- Nous nous rendrons aux autorités hyliennes. C'est le meilleur moyen d'approcher Lodonor. Elle voudra prendre ta Triforce. C'est alors que nous frapperons.  
- Elle nous tuera avant ! Ton plan a d'inombrables failles et repose sur beaucoup trop d'inconnues... C'est de la folie, rien de plus ! Il suffit qu'elle remarque que nous sommes liés et... ce sera la fin.  
Le visage du colosse s'assombrit. Il savait pertinnement qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, mais leurs perspectives étaient tellement réduites... !  
- Si tu as une meilleure idée, je me vois mal refuser.  
L'Elfe ferma sa besace et la lia à son baudrier.  
- Lodonor veut régner sur le monde, il faut faire de même.  
- J'avoue ne pas suivre ton raisonnement, fiston.  
- Au contraire, tu viens tout juste de l'effleurer.  
Ganon haussa un sourcil. Il avait peut-être forcé la dose... ou frappé le nez trop fort ? En tout cas, c'était sûr, le crâne en avait pâti sérieusement, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour peu, il lui aurait demandé d'aller se reposer mais il doutait que le jeune homme apprécie l'attention.  
Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres minces de l'Elfe.  
Un rictus inconnu sur ce visage, qui hésitait entre la cruauté et l'ironie.  
Cela donnait froid dans le dos...  
- Voyons Ganon... Tu l'as répété toute la semaine. (Il prit une voix de gorge affreusement fidèle et réaliste : ) "Deux règles : être prêt et surprendre". C'est ce que nous allons faire ! Lodonor s'attendra à tout, sauf à voir apparaître un rival !  
- Link, je...  
- Tu as envahi Hyrule, tu peux recommencer.  
- Link ! Reviens sur terre : préparer cette prise de pouvoir a été l'oeuvre d'une vie ! Et j'avais mes pouvoirs ! Rien que pour soumettre Hyrule après notre entrée au Château, ça m'a pris sept ans ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne t'en rends pas compte...  
- Avoue qu'au niveau de la "soumission", c'était léger, railla le jeune homme. Et c'est justement la même erreur que commet Lodonor. Certes, elle veut tout détruire, mais pour ça, il n'empêche qu'elle a besoin d'alliés, et je pense notamment aux Gérudos. Elles n'ont jamais accepté d'être au service d'une autre personne qu'un chef de leur peuple, de leur sang. Comprends-tu enfin ?  
Ganondorf ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il saisissait en partie là où son compagnon voulait en venir. Mais c'était un projet fou, quasi-impossible... ! Pourraient-ils seulement retourner à Hyrule ? Et se rendre par la suite dans la Vallée ? Convaincre le peuple le plus fier de tout les royaumes de se soulever contre une autorité plus puissante et sanguinaire de tout ce qui avait été vu par le passé ?  
Marcher à la tête de ses sujets.  
Recouvrir son trône légitime.   
Revenir à la tête d'une armée.  
_Reprendre là où il avait tout laissé... _Là où son ennemi l'avait arrêté...  
Aujourd'hui, celui-ci était à ses côtés, et lui proposait de tout recommencer.  
Ganondorf pouvait être à nouveau le maître. Et son plan initial pouvait enfin être exécuté : attirer Link dans ses ténèbres, l'initier au Mal, peut-être même faire de lui son sucesseur...  
Tout semblait si facile, la victoire à portée de main... Et pourtant le chemin promettait d'être le plus difficile qu'il ait vu.  
Un sourire étrangement semblable à celui de Link apparut sur son visage.  
- Nous aurons besoin d'alliés, fiston.  
- Tous ces peuples auxquels j'ai apporté mon aide, sans oublier les créatures fantastiques qui les accompagnent, tes Gérudos et tous les autres seront à nos côtés pour affronter la menace grandissante que représente Zelda.   
Le sorcier éclata d'un rire terrible, aussi froid et aiguisé qu'un couperet.  
- Non fiston. Il n'y a personne à nos côtés. Nous sommes en tête, les autres marchent derrière !


	11. Cause Désespérée

**Bonjour à tous ! Un grand merci aux reviewers, revieweuses qui m'ont laissé un petit message, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part ! Voici donc – un peu en avance sur le planning – le chapitre 11 de l'Alliance Interdite !**

**Chapitre 11**

Le lendemain, les deux hommes quittèrent la Vallée d'Ikana. Après de longues discussions d'ordre stratégique, un paramètre dont dépendaient tous les autres leur était clairement apparut. La pierre de fondation de leurs projets portait un nom : les Gérudos. Elles seraient le fer de lance de l'armée, la pièce maîtresse de l'échiquier et enfin la tâche la plus ardue qu'ils auraient à accomplir.  
A l'heure actuelle, l'armée hylienne avait sans nul doute percé les défenses des habitants de Termina, si ce n'était qu'elle avait conquis un gros morceau du royaume. Par conséquent, il était absolument hors de question de retourner à Hyrule par la voie habituelle, le tunnel sous le Clocher devait regorger de vemines hyliennes prêtes à frapper de l'intérieur. Leur seule chance résidait donc dans la traversée de l'immense désert qui séparait Ikana et l'oasis du Temple de l'Esprit, tout en sachant qu'il s'agissait du chemin qu'empruntaient les soldats de Zelda.  
Il fallait jouer serré.  
Vraiment _très_ serré.   
L'obscurité serait leur meilleure alliée. 

Ils quittèrent la petite vallée fertile et se dirigèrent vers l'Est, attentifs à la moindre ombre, au moindre cliquetis qui signerait leur arrêt de mort. La nuit s'étendait au-dessus d'eux. Leur progression ne fut nullement entravée, et ls deux hommes sentaient le piège se refermer sur eux, inexorable, fatal. Ils ne pouvaient que continuer.  
Ce furent d'abord des souffles qu'ils attribuèrent au vent putride qui soulevait la poussière comme la mort dans les canyons.  
Puis ce fut un écho se rapprochant qu'ils attribuèrent à leurs propres montures.  
Enfin ce fut le martèlement de sabots de dizaines de chevaux à leur poursuite qui leur fit oublier toute chance de survie. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un but : avancer, ne pas être pris.  
- Abattez-les ! ordonna avec véhémence un des chasseurs de prime. 

Tout s'accéléra. Le galop effrené des bêtes, le souffle chaotique des cavaliers, le sang tambourinant à leurs tempes, les battements de leur coeur à l'unisson, leur vie enfin qui semblait s'unir aux hurlements du vent à leurs oreilles.  
Les flèches sifflaient dans l'air.  
Tout allait si vite...  
Si vite ! 

Percutant une racine venue d'on ne sait quel végétal perdu dans ces étendues désertiques, la monture fit un écart précipité et trébucha. Link crut pouvoir se rétablir et recouvrir un semblant d'équilibre.  
Quelques fractions de seconde qui lui semblèrent une véritable éternité...   
Il fut désarçonné, et s'écroula, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Le temps d'un souffle, et Ganondorf sentit qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles, et lancé au galop, son cheval n'eut que faire de l'état de son maître.   
L'ancien Seigneur du Malin hurla.  
Son cri de douleur à l'état pur se répercuta dans le canyon. Il n'eut pas la force ni la présence d'esprit de freiner son destrier, et, perdant conscience du monde qui l'entourait, ivre de souffrance, il bascula pour s'écraser misérablement au sol, inerte.   
Link, le visage tordu et inondé de larmes, rampait, s'aggripait à la plus petite touffe d'herbe pour se tirer, secoué par de violents sanglots torturés.  
Une botte ferrée lui écrasa les doigts. Il gémit misérablement, son bourreau ricana. 

Mais regardez-moi ces deux magnifiques prises que nous avons là ! Zelda payerait cher pour ces deux têtes-là...  
L'Elfe enfonça ss ongles dans la terre pour ne ps hurler à son tour, il ne voulait pas donner cette joie à son ennemi qu'il n'entendait plus.  
- Pitié..., éructa-t-il, crachant son propre sang.  
Le cavalier recula brusquement, libérant le jeune homme qui, malgré son extrême douleur et le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, reprit sa pénible avancée.

Elle était belle. Sa peau dorée jouait de mille reflets épicés dans la lumière tamisée du couchant. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient retenus en arrière par un catogan, donnant à son visage un aspect sévère.  
Mais elle avait perdu de sa majesté avec les années. Depuis la chute du Malin en fait, elle devait le reconnaître, le règne de Ganondorf avait été une période glorieuse pour les Gérudos.  
Maintenant elle était obligée de se coltiner des princesses sadiques et pernicieuses.  
Ganon avait la qualité d'être méchant pour une bonne raison, bien qu'inconnue.  
Zelda n'en avait pas une seule. 

Nabooru contemplait la scène d'un oeil plus qu'intrigué.  
Ce héros si fier qu'elle avait connu par le passé, ce maître de l'escrime, le seul mâle au monde qui méritait son estime, elle le voyait se traîner dans la poussière, pathétique.  
Dans quel but ?  
Son regard s'avança vers le corps immobile de son ancien chef. Etait-ce possible ? Voulait-il l'achever ? L'avaient-elles arrêté dans une poursuite d'ordre vengeur ?  
Elle ordonna à sa guerrière de laisser l'Elfe tranquille.  
Il progressait lentement, un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la scène, troublé uniquement par les sanglots du jeune homme. Lorsqu'enfin il rejoignit l'autre, il abandonna tout effort et resta étendu sur le sol.  
Nabooru ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il apparaissait au moins clairement dans son esprit que les deux hommes lui fournissaient enfin l'arme dont elle avait rêvée pour échapper au joug tyrannique de la princesse Zelda... 

Lorsque Link ouvrit les yeux, il était loin de savoir à quel point le Destin - et sous cette appellation il devait comprendre Din - lui avait donné un coup de pouce.  
Il était enchaîné contre un froid mur de pierre, le crépitement de torches emplissant ses oreilles, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Sa vision était floue, mais elle se précisa avec les minutes.  
Il avait mal, c'était quasi insupportable.  
Il ne put retenir ses larmes, et celles-ci transformèrent sa vue en océan de brume. Quelqu'un l'observait, d'un air curieux.  
- Pourquoi pleures-tu Link ? s'enquit le personnage.  
- J'ai... J'ai mal...   
- Es-tu malade ?  
Link secoua la tête.  
- Alors qu'as-tu ? reprit l'inconnu.  
- Où est Ganondorf ?  
- Dans la pièce à côté, inconscient. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques Link, pourquoi le suivais-tu ? Que faisiez-vous dans ce nid d'Hyliens alors que tu es déclaré hors-la-loi depuis plusieurs jours déjà ?  
L'Elfe releva la tête et reconnut la Sage de l'Esprit après plusieurs minute de silence et d'observation. Alors, il devait être dans la Forteresse Gérudo, dans la Vallée du même nom.  
Quelques heures auparavant, cette nouvelle l'aurait rempli d'enthousiasme, mais maintenant qu'il se savait entre les mains des agents de Lodonor, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait échoué.  
Pourtant...  
Nabooru aurait déjà du les livrer à la déesse. Alors que faisait-il encore enchaîné dans un endroit pareil ?  
Et que devait-il faire ?  
Une brise putride lui vint aux narines. Le vent de mort qui soufflait su Hyrule avait donc atteint le désert battu par des vents incessants. Combien d'innocents celle qui se faisait appeler Zelda avait-elle massacrés pour que l'odeur du sang et de la décomposition emplisse ainsi l'air ?  
- Link...   
- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
- Je ne veux pas te livrer à Zelda, tu peux m'être utile pour fomenter une rebellion, et j'ai une dette envers toi. J'aurai bien donné cette enflure de Ganondorf, mais je voulais tout d'abord savoir ce que tu fichais avec lui.  
- Nous sommes... Tu veux donc échapper à Lo... à Zelda ?  
- Je veux reprendre la pleine possession de mes terres, voilà tout. Si je peux arrêter le bain de sang, ce sera pas mal non plus. Tu peux m'aider.  
Ces paroles faisaient l'écho d'une lueur terrifiée au fond de ses yeux noisette. Malgré ses bravades, la fière Gérudo avait peur de la force titanesque qui s'était emparée de la Reine, et ce sentiment était sincère.  
On ne peut occulter la peur lorsqu'elle vous dévore de l'intérieur.   
- Comment t'expliquer ? souffla douloureusement le jeune homme. Je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras entendre, mais je t'en prie... demande à tes gardes d'amener Ganondorf...  
- Si c'est pour que tu lui sautes dessus et le tuer sans autre forme de procès, j'ai peur de devoir refuser.  
- Non... Ce n'est pas ça... promit-il dans un murmure. 

La jeune femme aboya quelques ordres et deux de ses militaires traînèrent le corps inerte du sorcier dans la pièce. Link sentit aussitôt l'air s'engager plus facilement dans sa gorge, il respira mieux, sa douleur se dissipa lentement.  
- Nabooru, tu dois me croire.  
- Si ça commence comme ça, ça promet pour la suite.  
- Ecoute, et juge par la suite.  
"Après mon départ d'Hyrule, certains ont dit que j'avais quitté le royaume pour chercher un ami. C'est alors que j'ai découvert Termina et que j'ai du arrêter une créature qui attirait la Lune comme un aimant. Je suis revenu à Hyrule, pour découvrir que j'étais victime d'une terrible malédiction : je partageai mon corps avec Ganondorf. je suis donc parti me réfugier à Cocolint, une île cachée par de puissants sortilèges. Mais Zelda a envoyé des ambassadeurs pour me retrouver, j'ai été obligé de les suivre."  
- Jusque là, rien ne diffère de ce que Zelda a bien voulu laisser entendre.  
- Seulement, les événements se sont précipités. J'ai appris que Zelda avait fait brûlé la Forêt Kokiri, et nous...  
- Nous ?  
- Ganon et moi. Nous avons pensé qu'il fallait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.   
"Zelda ne me voulait pas _moi_ et encore moins Ganon, elle voulait mon pouvoir pour détruire Termina. Nous avons fui et appris que nous étions..."  
- Que vous étiez ? releva la chef des voleuses.  
L'Elfe soupira. Il ne savait pas comment amener la chose, Nabooru risquait plus de se moquer de lui que de le croire. Comme par un miracle, Ganondorf reprit conscience, cela redonna du baume au coeur du jeune homme, il pouvait continuer, son compagnon affirmerait ses propos.  
- Nous étions les réincarnations de deux déesses oubliées par les légendes. Nybalkiusdee et Athathiel, condamnés à nous affronter jusqu'à la fin des temps. Din nous a prié de l'aider, elle et les autres déesses, à enfermer l'esprit maléfique qui a pris possession du corps de Zelda.   
Ganondorf acquiesça, puis poursuivit :  
- La déesse nous a lié par une malédiction de manière à ce que nous accomplissions ses volontés. Nous devons donc combattre Lodonor, l'esprit destructeur qui se fait appeler Zelda. 

La jeune femme leur jeta deux regards ahuris. Au troisième, il était devenu grave. Si le Seigneur du Malin lui-même était embarqué dans cette histoire impossible, elle ne pouvait être que vraie.  
Nabooru voulait bien leur apporter son aide, car cette quête insensée servait ses intérêts.  
Mais la situation avait évoluée.  
- Il n'y a plus que Bourg-Clocher qui résiste. Termina est tombée, révéla-t-elle.


	12. L'attirer aux Ténèbres

**Merci à tous les reviewers, j'ai été très flattée par vos commentaires ! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture et de bonnes vacances pour ceux et celles qui comme vous peuvent enfin respirer !**

**Chapitre 12**

A la vue des mines décomposées de ses deux invités de circonstance, Nabooru réalisa qu'une partie au moins de ce qu'ils avaient dit devait être vraie. Mais des _déesses_ ! Inconnues au bataillon divin qui plus est ! Link, Zelda et Ganondorf, des réincarnations ?   
Ce devait être réel.  
Cependant, comment s'en assurer ?  
- Termina... bafouilla Ganondorf. Notre dernier espoir... foutu à l'eau ! Que va attendre Lodonor à présent pour tout détruire ?  
- Probablement le dernier fragment de la Triforce, commenta sombrement l'Elfe. ET QUE FOUTENT CES ... DE DEESSES ?!  
Bientôt, le silence le plus pesant qui fût règna sur la pièce. Nabooru congédia les gardes et s'assit sur un banc de pierre contre le mur. Sa conscience la taraudait. Elle n'agissait que pour ses propres intérêts alors que les deux hommes s'étaient tendu la main malgré leur haine mutuelle pour affronter et vaincre. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, mais ils avaient essayé. Elle n'avait fait que remuer son ressentiment, sans agir. 

Il y a pire que de se sentir coupable.   
L'être vraiment. 

Mais au fond, que pouvait-elle faire ? Offrir ses troupes à son dernier maître ? Inutile, l'armée hylienne était bien trop importante et leurs armes ne feraient pas le poids.  
Une guerrière désabusée, un ancien tyran désespéré et un gamin à moitié dépressif. Elle était belle l'armée des déesses !  
- Il faut te cacher Link. Si Zelda veut ton fragment, elle usera toutes ses troupes sur nous.  
Ganon releva la tête, un sourcil relevé.  
- Depuis quand embrasses-tu les causes perdues d'avance Nabooru ? s'enquit-il.  
- Mets ton ironie dans ta poche Ganon et recouvre-le de ton mouchoir, nous n'en aurons pas besoin. J'ai réfléchis et...  
- Ca t'arrive ? Drôle de sensation n'est-ce pas ? railla le Gérudo.   
- Ferme-la Ganon ! s'emporta Link. Dans l'état actuel des choses, n'importe quelle proposition est bonne à prendre. Si tu as une illumination d'ordre "divin", fais-en nous part, mais laisse Nabooru !  
La jeune femme tira la langue au magicien qui s'était tu, ahuri. Depuis quand se faisait-il moucher comme ça par un gosse ? Sale époque, vraiment.  
- Je disais... j'ai réfléchi et il m'apparaît que si les déesses vous ont confié une mission, c'est qu'elle est réalisable. Il doit y avoir une donnée que vous avez oubliée, et grâce à elle, vous pourrez vaincre Zelda. Rappelez-vous de ce qu'on vous a dit...  
- On ne nous a pas dit grandchose, siffla Ganondorf.  
- Forcément, tu as gentiment convié Din à aller se faire foutre avant qu'elle puisse nous en dire plus ! cracha Link.  
- Tu n'as pas été aimable non plus ma chère !  
- MA CHERE ?! Je te signale que je ne suis pas la seule réincarnation féminine de la pièce !  
Se plaquant la main sur le visage, Nabooru songea que la soi disant "entente" des deux hommes n'étaient que du flanc.

Ferme-la la naine ! explosa Ganondorf, plus qu'énervé par ce petit présomptueux qui prenait des airs arrogants et insupportables au possible.  
- Tu me saoules ! Lâche-moi un peu la grappe tu veux ?  
- Tu en as une ?! Quelle stupéfiante nouvelle !  
Le visage rouge de colère et d'humiliation, Link s'étrangla dans son indignation et voulut se lever mais ses chaînes le retinrent fermement au mur. Il hurla de frustration, maudissant et damnant son "allié" jusqu'à la quatorzième génération dans ses moments d'accalmie, entre ses jurons plus exotiques les uns que les autres.  
L'ancien Seigneur du Malin se contentait d'afficher un petit sourire satisfait. Ce sale gosse avait enfin eu la leçon qu'il méritait ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? C'était _lui_ le grand méchant, celui qui tout le monde craignait plus encore que les pires créatures des ténèbres.  
Nabooru n'en pouvait plus de voir ses deux-là se bouffer le nez de cette manière, mieux valait les séparer une bonne fois pour toute. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, elle sortit quelques secondes le temps d'appeler ses gardes pour que celles-ci emmène leur ancien maître loin de l'Elfe. La Sage de l'Esprit ne voulait plus entendre leurs disputes incessantes.  
Les militaires saisirent le sorcier sans ménagement et le traînèrent sur le sol jusque dans la cellule voisine.  
Deux gémissements de douleur retentirent dans l'air.  
A cet instant précis, Nabooru comprit l'ampleur de la malédiction qui pesait sur les épaules des deux hommes.  
Avec ça, elle n'était vraiment pas dans la m...

Du haut de son trône céleste, Din enrageait. Le ciel sous ses pieds s'illuminaient d'éclairs surnaturels, elle ne supportait plus l'idée que ses deux "champions" se crèpent le chignon de cette manière.  
Qu'avait-elle fait _au ciel_ pour mériter deux imbéciles pareils ?  
Elle leur avait pourtant donné toutes les clés pour vaincre leur ennemie commune... elle avait dit jusque ce qu'il fallait ! Bon, peut-être aurait-elle du être plus explicite ?  
Non, ils auraient refusé en bloc, son plan serait tombé à l'eau...  
M'enfin quand même !  
Ne comprenaient-ils pas que de leur entente dépendait l'avenir, non seulement d'Hyrule, mais aussi du reste du monde ?  
_Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'ils devaient..._  
C'était son tour d'agir, elle rentrerait dans la tête de ces deux-là son idée. Il suffisait de donner un nouveau coup de pouce au destin, comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé.  
Elle ne s'en priverait donc pas, malgré les réticences de ses soeurs.  
Leur existence en dépendait aussi, après tout. 

Pour des raisons évidentes de tranquilité auditive et de bonne conscience, les Gérudos décidèrent de laisser les deux hommes dans la même pièce, tout en les menaçant de les séparer s'ils recommençaient à se bouffer le nez.  
Quand le soleil se leva de l'autre côté de la Vallée, l'Elfe dormait à poings fermés, son mentor le surveillant avec une bienveillance inaccoutumée. Il repassait en boucle dans le secret de ses pensées les paroles que la Déesse du Feu leur avait adressées. Elle avait certainement révéler quelque chose qui les mettrait sur la piste, c'était la dernière solution.  
Mais par tous les démons des Enfers, pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas quoi ?!  
Il poussa un long soupir, abandonnant sa tentative d'introspection.  
Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur son élève de circonstance. Pauvre gamin, malmené par des forces qui le dépassaient, jouet entre les mains de déesses mégalomanes...  
Les vertus du jeune homme étaient les ténèbres du sorcier.  
Ils vivaient en harmonie avec elles, mais elles se révélaient être les valeurs les moins sûres de leur vie.  
Un carcan dont ils ne pouvaient sortir sans en perdre leur identité profonde. 

Ils étaient le jour et la nuit,  
La mort et la vie,  
Leur monde fonctionnait ainsi... 

Voilà qu'il faisait de la poésie maintenant ! Non mais vraiment, ce maudit Elfe déteignait sur lui, ç'en devenait quasi pathologique.   
Foutue alliance...  
A côté de lui, endormi, Link frissonna, sa tête tombant inexorablement sur l'épaule du colosse. Dans un geste agacé, celui-ci voulut le repousser, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.  
De la pitié ? Pas vraiment.  
De la tendresse ? Certainement pas !  
De la compassion ? C'était bien possible...  
Les cheveux blonds du guerrier tombaient sur ses yeux, dissimulant son visage derrière un rideau doré. Ses larges cernes soulignaient sa souffrance, aussi physique qu'émotionnelle. Et il n'avait personne pour partager son calvaire, si ce n'était un vieux grincheux qui le détestait cordialement.  
Une idée naquit dans les pensées de Ganondorf. Emprisonné dans son cocon de bonté et de générosité quasi saintes, le jeune homme ne connaissait aucun autre point de vue. Une alliance... cela signifiait voir au-delà des différences... et pourquoi ne pas apprendre à les connaître ?  
Il suffisait de l'amener lentement au bord du précipice... et avec un peu de chance, il sauterait de lui-même dans _ses ténèbres_.  
_Link, le Héros du Temps, deviendrait le nouveau Seigneur du Malin._  
Il suffisait juste de s'y prendre correctement, de manipuler son coeur, de lui apprendre la colère, la haine... et le pouvoir.  
Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Gérudo.   
Celui qu'il avait eu le jour où il avait conquis le Saint Royaume.  
Celui qui annonçait une victoire prochaine !

Suite au chapitre 13 !


	13. Din tente sa chance

**Bouh je suis triste, pas de reviews ce week-end... tant pis, je continue vaille que vaille ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! **

**Oh tiens j'y pense, une nouvelle traduction est disponible sur mon profil. Eh oui, il faut bien se faire de la pub, je trouve dommage que la plupart des gens qui se promènent sur ne jettent pas un coup d'oeil aux profils des auteurs. Vous devriez y aller plus souvent, et je ne dis pas ça uniquement pour moi, franchement, faites un effort, ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal. En fait, je vais passer pour une sermonneuse aigrie, mais quand vous aimez un auteur, vous ne devriez pas hésiter une seule seconde pour se promener sur leurs profils. C'était la Minute Sermon de la Velléitaire Entrepreneuse !**

**Chapitre 13**

Din jura silencieusement entre ses dents. Si ses supérieurs hiérarchiques apprenaient ses manipulations terrestres, elle serait _sévèrement_ punie. Tant pis, elle se moquait bien des règles de l'Equilibre, c'était son existence qui en dépendant.   
Elle _priait_ donc très fort pour ne pas être aperçue de ceux d'en-haut. Etrange paradoxe pour une déesse... 

Tant pis ! répéta-t-elle en traînant le corps inanimée d'une jeune femme dont elle avait oublié le nom dans un coin sombre du Repaire des Voleuses Gérudos. Elle avait soufflé une idée à Ganondorf, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Seul, il n'arriverait jamais à la réaliser. D'où l'idée du _gros_ coup de pouce qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner...  
Tout dans la technique... D'un sortilège d'une simplicité enfantine pour une divinité de son acabit, la Déesse de la Force prit l'apparence de cette enfant du désert.  
Ceci fait, elle s'empara de la longue lance de la guerrière, la soupesa pour la prendre en main et s'habituer au contact rugueux du bois qui devenait la seule arme que sa nouvelle condition humaine lui autorisait. A présent, elle devait approcher ses petits protégés, et accorder de nouvelles chances au destin de ces deux-là.  
Din ne voyait guère d'autres solutions.

Elle se glissa subrepticement dans les corridors de la forteresse des femmes du désert, puis s'arrêta soudain, songeant que sa démarche n'était pas la bonne. Comme l'avait dit Ganon à Link lors de leur passage à Bourg-Clocher "ne t'adapte pas au décor, aie l'air d'être à ta place, et c'est le décor qui s'adaptera à toi". Pour une fois que l'ancien tyran avait de bons conseils à donner, autant en profiter. Alors qu'elle reprenait un pas normal et cadencé comme celui des gardes du lieu, elle réfléchissait calmement à la manière d'amener les choses. 

Elle avait peut-être omis de signaler aux deux hommes que Nybalkiusdee et Athathiel avaient mené un terrible combat avant de parvenir à sceller l'âme destructrice de Lodonor dans sa prison intemporelle. Pour ce faire, elles avaient employé les armes qui étaient les leurs, deux reliques ancestrales, plus vieillent encore que tous les artéfacts existants encore sur la terre d'Hyrule. Si Ganondorf et Link voulaient vaincre la déesse, ils auraient également besoin de se servir de ces armes, et celles-ci étaient enfermées dans le Saint des Saints. Le Sanctuaire des Sages, dans des profondeurs qu'aucun mortel n'aurait pu imaginer ou sonder. Par-delà les pièges mortels, par-delà les obstacles sanglants, par-delà les cauchemars vieux de plusieurs millénaires reposaient les armes jumelles. Restait donc aux deux hommes de pénétrer dans ce donjon dissimulé habilement et d'y affronter les gardiens des reliques pour finalement s'en emparer.  
La bataille ne serait pas aisée, Din n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester les bras croisés sur son trône céleste. Sans son aide, ni l'Elfe ni le Gérudo ne pouvait trouver la manière de vaincre la puissance démesurée qui s'était emparée du corps de la Reine Zelda, et c'était bien la seule chose dont elle était persuadée. 

La porte qui lui faisait face au bout du couloir était gardée par deux jeunes femmes qui somnolaient sur leur lance, peu attentives à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus, Din s'avança à leur rencontre, une grimace déterminée déformant les traits de son hôte.  
- La relève, vous pouvez aller roupiller ailleurs, lâcha-t-elle.  
L'une de ses interlocutrices haussa un sourcil.  
- Nabooru l'Exaltée nous a dit qu'il nous faudrait garder ses prisonniers jusqu'à l'aube, et les séparer s'ils venaient à se battre trop. Que vient faire une relève là ?  
- Je viens sur son ordre. Si ça ne vous convient pas, c'est votre problème, mais elle risque de ne pas apprécier mes paroles si je lui rapporte que vous m'avez empêchée d'exécuter ses commandes.  
La Gérudo s'agita. Certes, elle avait reçu des ordres, mais quelque chose dans le regard de cette nouvelle-venue qu'elle avait déjà pourtant aperçu aux abords de la Vallée lui ordonnait de faire immédiatement ce qu'elle disait et de ne pas remettre en cause ses affirmations... du moins pas tout de suite. Elle hocha finalement la tête, mal à l'aise, et entraîna son amie à moitié si ce n'était complètement assoupie avec elle.  
Din s'autorisa un sourire accompagné d'un soupir de soulagement.   
Ouf !  
Enfin le champs libre... Elle détacha le trousseau de clés accroché au mur et essaya plusieurs clés dans la serrure avant d'entendre clairement le cliquetis tant attendu. S'engouffrant aussitôt dans la pièce, elle remarqua les deux hommes assoupis l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un tableau presque touchant. Presque. Dire que Ganondorf pouvait être touchant relevait du blasphème.   
Elle secoua sans ménagement l'épaule de celui-ci.   
- Debout ! J'ai un message de Nabooru.  
Le sorcier lui adressa un regard noir, avant de se redresser pour mieux la regarder, s'éloignant par la même occasion de la compromettante situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : à savoir un Link à moitié vautré sur lui avec un sourire de bienheureux. L'Elfe se recrocquevilla sur lui-même, cherchant la source de chaleur qui venait de le quitter, avec un petit soupir.  
- Que veut-elle ? cingla Ganondorf, embarrassé par le comportement de son allié.  
- Elle veut que vous quittiez la forteresse pour aller chercher ce dont vous aurez besoin pour affronter L... Zelda.  
L'ancien chef des Gérudos ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Dans sa langue, ceci voulait dire "courir au suicide, nu, sans armes, à deux mille contre un".  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend au juste ? éructa-t-il.  
- Elle considère que partir à l'assaut des forces hyliennes est une folie...  
- Jusque là je suis d'accord.  
- ... Et qu'elle ne peut pas vous apporter de l'aide.  
- Elle change d'avis comme de chemise... Ah les femmes !  
- Et donc, elle vous donne ce plan de l'endroit où vous devez vous rendre. Elle a obtenu cette carte de manière détournée, elle souhaite donc que vous ne la perdiez pas en route. Elle vous fournira une diversion de manière à cacher votre fuite vers votre destination.  
- Elle est folle ! Une chasse au trésor !  
Cette conclusion lui paraissait comme la plus sensée qui soit au vu de ce que la chef des voleuses proposait à son ancien chef. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, mais avec ce le flou artistique Picasso époque destructurée qui résumait assez bien leurs choix quant à l'avenir, il pouvait très bien accepter l'étrange proposition de Nabooru. Peut-être devait-il demander son avis à Link... non ? Ca le conforterait dans l'idée que le sorcier était de son côté, une manière comme une autre de l'habituer. A quoi, la notion n'était pas encore très précise. Peu importe.  
Il tira sur l'épaule du jeune homme de manière à le réveiller de manière pas trop brusque quand même.  
- Debout fiston !  
L'Elfe cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et baîlla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se redresser, jetant un regard oscillant entre l'incompréhension et la curiosité face aux visages des deux Gérudos.  
- Nabooru nous propose une chasse au trésor pour tapper sur Lodonor. Qu'en dis-tu ?   
La moue dubitative, Link se passa négligemment la main dans les cheveux, chassant ses mèches de devant ses yeux.  
- Après le nombre incalculable de fois où on m'a envoyé chercher je-ne-sais-quoi dans des trous perdus... Je n'ai pas tellement perdu la main je pense. Si nous n'avons rien de mieux, je te suis.  
- Parfait ! En l'occurence, nous n'avons _rien_ de mieux, donc on va prendre la carte et se lancer. Où est Nabooru ? Il faudrait que nous discutions des derniers détails.   
Din recula d'un pas. Elle ne voulait pas que les deux hommes retrouvent Nabooru, car celle-ci démonterait tout le plan que la déesse avait échafaudé. Il fallait donc les convaincre de partir sans plus tarder, tout en sachant que la diversion promise n'était qu'un grossier mensonge pour s'assurer leur départ. Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche.  
- Elle est partie.  
Aïe ! Pas terrible comme réponse, mais Din n'avait rien de mieux en magasin.  
Ganondorf haussa un sourcil interrogatif, plongeant ses yeux flamboyants dans ceux de la pseudo-garde, comme s'il y cherchait une vérité cachée.  
- Vraiment ? Bien, dans ce cas, ne nous attardons plus en ces lieux. Ramasse nos affaires Link, on y va.  
L'Elfe devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé en discuter avec d'autres personnes avant de partir de cette façon. Cependant, le ton sans réplique de son mentor et ancien ennemi signifiait clairement qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter à outrance du sujet. Après tout, ils improvisaient depuis le moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés dans le même corps, continuer ne constituait pas un si grand changement. Il prit dans ses mains la carte que leur tendait cette mystérieuse Gérudo, et eut soudain un doute : et si cette femme était une traîtresse ? Tant pis, si c'était un piège, il ne pouvait de toute manière rien faire pour s'en prévenir autre qu'en avoir conscience. Il déroula le vieux parchemin dont les bords s'effritaient sous ses doigts fins.   
Une carte donc. Un donjon, assez semblable à tous ceux qu'il avait pu visiter dans ses précédents aventures. Il leva le nez et aperçut les indications pour s'y rendre. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent brusquement.  
- Le Sanctuaire des Sages ?! Mais comment... ?  
Oh zut, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce satané détail. Pour elle, déesse de son état, tout lui semblait toujours acquis d'avance, mais là, les choses se compliquaient un petit peu. Surtout, avoir l'air assuré de ce qu'elle allait dire, faire semblant de connaître la réponse à cette question depuis des lunes. Encore fallait-il trouver une réponse... Que possédaient ces deux-là pour franchir les barrières interdites et magiques du sanctuaire ? Il fallait utiliser un objet contenant l'essence des sages, pas forcément évident mais... Victoire !  
- Nabooru a dit que l'Elfe devait avoir des pendantifs ou quelque chose comme ça qu'il doit utiliser pour s'y rendre. Maintenant, je dois m'occuper des autres dispositions que m'a confiées l'Exaltée à son départ. Que les vents du désert vous portent là où vous attend votre destin.  
En ajoutant la formule consacrée utilisée par les Gérudos, Din pensait sincèrement s'être assuré la confiance absolue des deux hommes. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas être pris pour une autre personne qu'une femme voleuse. "Toutes mes félicitations ma vieille, tu as raté une carrière au théâtre..." songea-t-elle avec un certain soulagement.  
Elle salua une dernière fois ses champions et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la sortie, ayant conscience que la seule diversion dont elle devait réellement s'occuper était celle de Nabooru elle-même. La Sage de l'Esprit ne devait jamais apprendre comment ses deux prisonniers avaient quitté la forteresse puis la vallée. La divinité elle-même ne savait pas comment ils allaient s'y prendre, mais après tout, c'était leur boulot de trouver un minimum de solutions quand même !  
Elle avait assez donné pour la journée.  
C'est ce qu'elle pensait encore lorsque une lance acérée appartenant indubitablement à un hylien qui la tenait d'ailleurs avec un sourire aussi cruel que déterminé se positionna à quelques centimètre de sa gorge.


	14. Nouveaux objectifs

**Merci pour vous gentilles reviews, je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end ainsi qu'une bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14**

Din eut quelques secondes pour songer quelle venait de se plonger dans un sacré bourbier d'ennuis en perspective. Des Hyliens infiltrés en plein dans la forteresse, jusque là elle aurait pu s'en moquer comme de son premier millénaire, mais le fait était que ses deux champions se trouvaient toujours dans la susdite forteresse. _Ca_, elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'ignorer. Il fallait donc les prévenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
- Nou sommes attaqués ! hurla-t-elle, suffisamment fort pour que des gardes postées aux alentours l'entendent.  
L'Hylien qui se tenait devant elle, sa lance toujours pointée sur sa gorge, parut on ne peut plus choqué par l'audace de sa prisonnière qui n'hésitait pas à se tuer pour prévenir les autres voleuses.  
- Silence, chienne ! Ou je t'embroche !  
Din s'autorisa un sourire moqueur, une main négligemment posée sur sa hanche.  
- Ah vraiment ?...  
L'homme eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas hurler au scandale : depuis quand les otages se permettaient-elles de pareilles conduites ? Sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus, il plongea l'extrémité de son arme dans le ventre de la jeune femme, et dut avouer que son coeur manqua un battement quand, agonisante, sa victime lui adressa un clin d'oeil.  
Certes, Din était fâchée de devoir quitter son enveloppe de chair de manière aussi brutale et douloureuse, mais elle devait avouer que retrouver son corps divin lui faisait ignorer ses souffrances. Elle regagna son ciel éthéré, priant sincèrement ses supérieurs hiérarchiques pour que Ganondorf et Link fuient sans plus attendre. 

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que l'alerte soit efficacement donnée dans tous le repaire des voleuses. En formation serrée, elles essayaient tant bien que mal de repousser l'envahisseur et on frappa plusieurs coups à la porte désormais non gardée des deux hommes. Nabooru glissa sa tête dans l'entrebaîllement, consciente qu'il fallait garder en vie ces deux-là, quoi qu'il advienne, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.  
- Fuyez ! ordonna-t-elle à contrecoeur.  
- Je croyais qu'on aurait une _diversion_ ! Pas une _invasion_ ! protesta Ganon.  
- Une diversion ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles vieux bougre, et je m'en moque éperdumment, fuyez !  
Elle agrippa les deux hommes par leur tunique et les entraîna à sa suite, plus impérieuse que jamais. Ganondorf ne poussa pas plus loin son interrogatoire. De toute évidence, la Gérudo qui était venue leur délivrer un message n'obéissait certainement pas aux ordres de la Sage de l'Esprit. Mais elle avait pris bien trop de risques pour être une simple traître à la solde de Lodonor comme l'avait suggéré Link à son départ. Non, décidément, c'était trop facile, il y avait autre chose, mais l'heure n'était pas vraiment venue d'y réfléchir.  
Il fallait échapper aux Hyliens.   
Nabooru lâcha finalement ses "prisonniers" non loin de l'entrée du gymnase Gérudo. Elle expliqua rapidement qu'il tenait plus qu'à eux de franchir la vallée, quitte à risquer mille fois de mourir en chemin. Link haussa un sourcil d'une manière typiquement ganondorfienne. Ne plus hésiter ? Courir ? Eviter les obstacles ? Voilà des actions qui étaient dans ses cordes, bien plus que réfléchir et calculer aproximativement leurs chances de survie qui survolaient à peu de choses près le zéro absolu. Il saisit sans attendre une seconde de plus le bras du sorcier qui en avait décidément un peu marre de se faire trimbaler d'un bout à l'autre de ce maudit désert  
- Là-bas ! Abattez-les ! hurla une voix derrière eux.  
Les traits enflammés commencèrent à pleuvoir au-dessus de leur tête alors qu'ils couraient vers le pont de la vallée sur lequel ils s'engagèrent. Ils entendirent clairement un cri de douleur de la Sage de l'Esprit qui devait être blessée, mais ils ne pouvaient plus revenir sur leurs pas à présent. Comment les Hyliens avaient-ils réussi à embusquer des archers en si peu de temps ? Qu'ils soient damnés ! Les flèches s'abattaient tout autour d'eux, sans discontinuer, tant et si bien que l'une d'entre elle se ficha avec un bruit atroce dans la cuisse de Ganondorf et la traversa de part en part. L'ancien Seigneur du Malin se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas exprimer la souffrance fulgurante qui lui remontait toute l'échine alors qu'il tombait misérablement à genoux. Il ne pouvait plus courir, et Link était, bien entendu, exactement dans le même cas, et de ses mâchoires délibérément serrées s'échappa un gémissement.  
- T... Tiens bon... gamin...  
- Aaah... fut la seule parole que put articuler l'Elfe.  
Il n'avait certainement pas la même résistance corporelle que son aîné.  
- On ne peut pas faire... humpf... un pas de plus.  
Une flèche se planta juste à quelques centimètres de son pied. Le Gérudo perçut plus très loin dans leur dos les pas cliquetants des soldats de Zelda. Ils allaient donc mourir ainsi, sur un pont à moitié détruit, bêtement arrêtés par une malheureuse flèche même pas belle ? Non, décidément, il n'en était pas question. Ils n'avaient pas eu tant de chance jusque là pour abandonner le dernier espoir d'Hyrule à un simple bout de bois à bout d'acier. Il fallait continuer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
L'idée surgit. Risqué, très risqué même. Quitte ou double.  
- Inspire Link. Avale tout l'air que tes misérables poumons peuvent contenir !   
Avant que le jeune homme n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger sur les causes profondes d'un tel ordre, encore moins sur ses conséquences, il s'exécuta. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, au travers de la brume presque ensommeillée de sa douleur. Depuis quand obéissait-il sans protester aux ordres de son ennemi juré, l'homme qu'il avait affronté depuis qu'il avait été en âge de tenir une épée ? Depuis que leur vie dépendait l'une de l'autre, la réponse semblait assez raisonnable. Depuis qu'ils avaient partagé bien plus qu'une simple haine également.  
Ganondorf tira l'Elfe tout contre lui, si proche que les battements affolés qu'il percevait devaient être ceux du coeur du héros exilé.   
Et il se laissa tomber, serrant plus fort son protégé.   
Du bord du pont, vers une chute effrénée d'une centaine de mètres dans les eaux du fleuve qui abreuvait pauvrement la vallée.  
Le choc du heurt à la surface des eaux tourmenées l'assoma.  
Les ténèbres s'abattirent. 


	15. Lac Hylia

**Merci encore une fois (eh oui, je vais le dire à chaque fois (_embrasse ses reviewers_)) à toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé de petits mots sur cette fiction, je vous remercie beaucoup. Je vais en profiter pour réexpliquer pourquoi je ne poste pas plus souvent. J'ai choisi le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine pour me permettre d'avoir de l'avance. Je ne veux pas laisser une fiction en suspens trop longtemps et emmerder tous mes lecteurs « ah mais quand est-ce qu'elle se décide à continuer sa fic, voilà un an qu'on attend... », je déteste ça, et je ne veux pas le faire subir aux autres ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15 **

La lumière.  
Aveuglante, blessante.  
Le chant de l'eau sur la rive.  
Tranquille, apaisant.  
Etait-il mort ?  
- Ah enfin ! soupira une voix, visiblement soulagée.  
La réponse venait de s'offrir d'elle-même : _pas encore_.  
Ganondorf cilla à plusieurs reprises, essayant de chasser non seulement les restes de son rêve mais également de son champs de vision cette désagréable luminosité qui lui irritait les yeux. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre était sans aucun doute celle de Link. Une autre s'y mêla indistinctement, mais le colosse ne parvenait ni à la reconnaître, ni à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Après quelques secondes de désagréables sensations, le sorcier se redressa sur sa couche, engourdi, battant des paupières pour tenter de préciser son environnement immédiat. Il perçut une grande salle, majoritairement sombre mais aux teintes bleues et océaniennes. Il distingua une table submergée par les fioles et les alambics, ainsi qu'un aquarium au fond de la pièce. Derrière lui, vit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, s'étendait un grand bassin, dont la principale curiosité était de faire une petite dizaine de mètres de profondeur.  
Link était accroupi près de lui. Sur son visage, le soulagement se disputait à l'inquiétude persistante. Un autre homme, debout, se tenait derrière l'Elfe. Vêtu d'une robe bleue et blanche, la tête coiffée d'un étrange chapeau difforme dans les mêmes teintes, sa face hiddeuse déformée par les bons soins de Mère Nature, il les contemplait d'un air curieux, sa chevelure blanche et erratique lui donnant des airs de vieux fou. Au premier coup d'oeil, il semblait effectivement dérangé. Au second, il _l'était_.  
- Nous commencions à nous dire que vous alliez succomber. Quelle idée de plonger de la Vallée ! Les poissons sont intéressants, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine d'aller les regarder d'aussi près ! maugréa-t-il en tendant un bol fumant au Gérudo avant de se retirer auprès de ses fioles colorées.  
Ce dernier haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de son jeune compagnon.  
- C'est bon, c'est un ami, chuchota l'Elfe. Il se moque éperdument de ce qu'il se passe dans le reste du monde, son unique intérêt est le Lac Hylia.  
- Le Lac Hylia ? Le fleuve nous a porté jusqu'ici ?   
- Oui... Le choc de la chute t'a assomé, mais je suis resté conscient, et j'ai... presque réussi à te maintenir à la surface jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions ici. Le vieux ramassait des herbes, il est venu à notre secours. Bois, ajouta-t-il en désigant le bol. C'est infâme mais ça fait du bien.  
Sceptique, le Gérudo s'exécuta cependant, il sentit ses entrailles faire le grand huit après avoir dégluti l'amer liquide, mais quelques secondes plus tard, sa migraine due à la lumière s'évanouit doucement. Efficace.  
- Il fait encore jour ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, mais dans ce laboratoire on ne peut sincèrement pas faire de différence. Qu'allons-nous faire ?  
Ganondorf releva la tête, intrigué. Rêvait-il encore ? Link était-il en train de lui demander conseil ? Décidément... le monde ne tournait plus rond. Il haussa les épaules, car après tout, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Cette espèce de Gérudo leur avait confié cette carte du Sanctuaire des Sages, pour soi-disant aller chercher une arme pour vaincre Lodonor. Pas très très crédible seulement.  
- Je... commença Link, je pense qu'il faut faire ce que cette femme a dit. Après tout, on a rien de mieux, non ? On ne peut pas rester ici, les gardes hyliens doivent être à notre recherche, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent. J'ai pas tout à fait envie de me faire suicider tout de suite.  
Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, Ganon ébouriffa les cheveux blonds du jeune homme.  
- Bien gamin, ya deux semaines tu étais plus dépressif qu'un Effroi, tu progresses !  
Se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, le sorcier suspendit aussitôt son geste et _rangea_ sa main sur sa hanche.  
- Alors, reprit-il en se raclant légèrement la gorge. C'est toi l'habitué du Sanctuaire... comment on y va ?  
- D'habitude... quand j'envoyais paître tes créatures dans les donjons j'étais catapulté là-bas, répondit le jeune homme sans prêter attention au manège de son aîné.  
- Pratique. Et donc, tu n'aurais pas à tout hasard une idée pour y retourner en l'absence de bestioles à crever ?  
- Hum, en temps normal, j'aurai demandé à Zelda, mais j'ai bien peur qu'une telle idée soit franchement exclue à présent.  
Ganondorf hocha silencieusement la tête, il essayait de rassembler dans la brume de ses idées les paroles de Din, puis celles de Nabooru et enfin celles de la Gérudo inconnue. L'une de ces trois femmes devait avoir lâché la solution d'une manière ou d'une autre lors de leurs conversations.  
- "Un pendentif ou un équivalent"... Tu as ça toi ? réfléchit-il à voix haute.  
- Les Pendentifs des Sages ! Ils contiennent leurs pouvoirs... et peut-être celui de nous transporter au Sanctuaire ! triompha Link.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends gamin !  
Le Héros du Temps fouilla dans sa besace miraculeusement épargnée par toutes ses aventures aux quatre coins du monde pour en extraire finalement une petite pochette de toile déformée par son contenu. Link fit tomber au creux de sa main l'un des médaillons que le sachet contenait : l'Eau. Ruto le lui avait confié à sa sortie du Temple de l'Eau, après qu'il avait vaincu la monstrueuse Morpha et auparavant son double maléfique. Il l'éleva à hauteur de son visage, légèrement tremblant et attendit, tout son esprit dirigé vers la volonté de se trouver au Sanctuaire.  
Rien ne se produisit.  
Mais alors rien du tout.  
Ganondorf ne réprima qu'à moitié un ricanement moqueur. La déconfiture manifestement bien imprimée sur le visage de l'Elfe valait presque la noyade.  
- Bien joué petite, mais c'est pas encore ça...  
- Si t'as une meilleure idée, ne te prive pas de la faire partager ! _Pétasse_ !  
L'insulte accentua encore l'hilarité du sorcier. Il secoua la tête, terrassé par les mimiques boudeuses de son compagnon, se tenant les côtes tant il riait. Bien sûr, ils étaient traqués, bien sûr, ils n'avaient aucun échappatoire, bien sûr, ils allaient très certainement y passer, mais Link trouvait toujours le moyen de passer pour un imbécile accompli. Lui, sorcier de son état, se doutait bien qu'employer les pouvoirs des artefacts ne serait pas aussi simple. Il devait y avoir moyen de débloquer leurs capacités, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sans doute pas une formule, mais plutôt une situation particulière... une heure bien précise... ou un endroit. Retrouvant peu à peu son calme, le colosse se redressa et fit les cent pas dans le laboratoire, sans tenir compte de son propriétaire qui affichait une moue sceptique en face d'un poulpe en décomposition dont l'odeur aurait pu mettre à bas une armée au moins.   
Un endroit, disait-il. Le Temple du Temps semblait une bonne idée, mais s'en approcher relèverait du miracle divin. Un autre temple alors ? Non, aucun intérêt, ces donjons ne rassemblait que des monstres sans intérêt et sans magie d'aucune sorte.  
_Peut-être les pierres blanches près des Temples... ? Elles ont les mêmes symboles que les médaillons après tout..._  
- Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose fiston ?  
- Pas vraiment non.  
- Mais tu viens d'évoquer les pierres blanches des Temples...  
- J'y ai juste pensé... Oh...  
Compréhension soudaine.  
- Merci Din... Télépathie maintenant ! MERCI !  
Voilà que les choses se compliquaient encore plus, si toutefois c'était encore possible. Si on avait dit au Gérudo qu'un jour, non seulement son pire ennemi lui demanderait conseil, partagerait ses souffrances et communiquerait avec lui par la pensée, nul doute qu'il aurait ri à la face du devin. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient bien différentes. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Ceci dit, l'idée de Link n'était pas mauvaise, elle partait d'une suggestion comme une autre, et comme pour la quasi-totalité des choix qu'ils avaient eu à faire jusque là, ils n'avaient pas tellement d'autres possibilités. Se rendre au Temple du Temps, comme Ganondorf y avait déjà songé, était absolument hors de question.  
_Alors, on y va ?  
La ferme la naine ! Tu m'empêches de penser !_  
Ganondorf saisit le jeune homme par une manche de sa tunique et l'entraîna à sa suite, jetant quelques coups d'oeil par pur prudence pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls sur les rives du lac. Rien à signaler.  
- Tu pourrais pas être aimable, gentil et attentionné ?  
- Voilà trois adjectifs qui ne rentrent pas dans mon vocabulaire.  
Ils avaient traversé les ponts de planches de bois vermoulu et se trouvaient à présent sur cette grande dalle de pierre blanche et grise qui semblait taillée dans le marbre. Ganondorf saisit le médaillon qui trônait toujours dans la paume de son jeune compagnon et le posa à ses pieds.  
- Le Sanctuaire... murmura-t-il.  
Et encore.  
La lumière.


	16. Le Temple de la Nuit

**Et oui, je ne remercierai jamais assez mes gentils et gentilles reviewers (je crois que la population est quasiment exclusivement féminine... Engueulez-moi si je me trompe, les flambages seront alors autorisés .**

**J'espère que vous vous portez tous très bien et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

**Chapitre 16**

Une nuit d'encre tout autour d'eux. 

Le colosse s'était plaint de la lumière, celle qui l'aveuglait sans arrêt lors de ces déplacements surnaturels, ou encore celle qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux au petit matin.  
Lui était un être de ténèbres, d'ombre et de noirceur. Il était né dans un pays où le soleil semblait ne jamais se coucher, ne jamais arrêter de darder ses rayons blessants et meurtrissants sur les dunes infinies du désert. Là-bas, la chaleur brûlait tout, empêchait toute culture, et asséchait les rares points d'eau qui rendait la survie possible.  
Du moins au-delà de la Vallée. Autrement dit au-delà de la frontière avec le royaume voisin, celui de l'opulence et de l'abondance. Celui que les voleuses pillaient car c'était l'unique échappatoire qu'elles possédaient pour ne pas mourir de faim. Lui avait grandi dans cette envie permanente de ce que possédait autrui. Il avait détesté la lumière du soleil, l'avait portée en horreur, et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Il avait également haï le vent, celui qui soulevait le sable pour l'abattre et tuer. Un vent qui soufflait sans discontinuer, emportant une morte sèche et putride aux habitants du désert, au lieu d'une accalmie à la chaleur insupportable. Pas étonnant que les femmes du désert étaient devenues des _dures à cuire_... Tout comme lui d'ailleurs.  
Il n'était pas malheureux de se trouver enfin dans son élément, d'arpenter des chemins connus uniquement des maîtres de l'obscurité. 

Au contraire, le jeune Elfe détestait profondément les ténèbres. Il ne redoutait pas l'obscurité, car sous les immenses frondaisons et épais feuillages de la forêt de son enfance, les zones ombragées n'étaient pas rares, mais elles étaient fraîches et accueillantes, et non pas glacées et emplies de promesses de souffrance. Simplement, il était par nature un être bon et incarnant des vertus de paix et de justice, créature de lumière voulant étendre sur le monde celle de la prospérité et de la vie.  
Il était donc franchement déboussolé par le voile sombre qui s'était abattu tout autour de lui, et devait bien admettre, en son for intérieur tout du moins, qu'il était effrayé. Il n'y voyait goutte, tout n'était que bruits et sensations aveugles autour de lui.  
- Où sommes-nous ? interrogea Ganondorf, d'un ton léger.  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, nous devrions nous trouver dans le Sanctuaire des Sages, mais je n'y vois strictement rien.  
- Ça tombe bien, moi si. Une plate-forme vaguement octogonale, avec cinq... non, six socles représentant les médaillons sacrés, et... du vide... et d'autres plates-formes.  
- Ça y ressemble en tout cas. Où es-tu ?  
- Un peu plus sur ta gauche... et _ça_ c'était mon pied, imbécile.  
- Excuse-moi. Mais maintenant on fait quoi ? On n'était pas censés trouver un donjon ou quelque chose dans le même genre ?  
- Si... Du moins, c'est ce qu'a prétendu la nana de la forteresse qui était aussi Gérudo que je suis Zora.  
- Je me disais, tu avais bien une tête énorme.  
- Pétasse. 

_A vous qui avez pénétré le Saint des Saints,  
La mélodie des messagers d'Hyrule   
Ouvrira la porte du Temple de la Nuit.  
_

Link poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi sentait-il d'office que rien que le nom du temple ne l'inspirait pas du tout ? Devrait-il suivre à la lettre les indications de Ganon pour se diriger en ce lieu maudit ? En tout cas, il comprenait particulièrement bien ce que cette voix, vaguement familière pendant qu'il y songeait, signifiait. La Berceuse de Zelda renfermait des pouvoirs mystérieux qui ouvraient à peu près toutes les portes magiques d'Hyrule et du Saint Royaume. Sans laisser à son compagnon le loisir de s'interroger sur cette étrange annonce, il extirpa de son havresac le précieux Ocarina du Temps, souvenir d'une époque où Zelda se languissait encore de lui et ne s'en prenait pas injustement à toute forme de vie possible et imaginable. Les six notes s'envolèrent dans les ténèbres, puis un grondement assourdissant fit trembler la terre sous leurs pieds.  
- Un escalier droit devant nous, commenta le sorcier qui tentait de prendre un timbre de guide touristique avec un certain succès d'ailleurs.  
- Au hasard, il descend ?  
- Gagné poulette. Va falloir que je te guide, autrement tu vas te casser la gueule.  
Link écarquilla les yeux. Son compagnon venait-il de faire preuve de prévoyance à son égard ? Surprenant.  
L'Elfe fut encore plus surpris lorsque sa main fut happée sans douceur par celle de l'ancien Seigneur du Malin qui le tira en avant en prévenant dans un grognement de faire attention aux marches. L'escalier s'enfonçait dans la terre sur une vingtaine de mètres, après lesquels ils traversèrent un long couloir où les murs envoyaient d'étranges ondes composées d'un froid qui gelait jusqu'à l'os. Le Héros du Temps frissonna, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il détestait de tout son coeur ce lieu caché dans les entrailles du Saint Royaume.   
Soudain, son compagnon s'arrêta, stoppant nette leur avancée. Il révéla au jeune homme l'inscription qu'il pouvait lire sur le mur devant lui. 

_A vous qui avez pénétré le Saint des Saints,  
Lorsque la paix et la justice brûlent,   
Vos peurs sont vos plus grands ennemis.  
_

Après avoir légèrement remarqué que les Sages devaient certainement occuper leurs longues soirées d'hiver à composer des poésies de qualités médiocres, Ganondorf entraîna une fois de plus Link derrière lui. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement, maudissant sa cécité temporaire.  
- Tu crois qu'on va devoir affronter nos peurs ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ? demanda-t-il timidement. Enfin, je ne sais pas, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs du Puits de Cocorico par exemple... Ces monstres qui tombaient du plafond, qui hurlaient la mort ou qui étaient invisibles... C'était glauque. Effrayant et glauque.  
- J'en sais rien. Tu as une plus grande expérience des donjons que moi. Moi je ne faisais que les remplir avec ce que j'avais sous la main, je ne faisais pas du zèle en matière d'horreur, on va dire. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça... Si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne me dit rien non plus. Je ne suis pas friand des expériences du type "épreuve divine". Pourtant j'ai l'impression que Din a l'intention de nous en faire subir une petite centaine avant de nous dévoiler comment on est censé affronter Lodonor. Bon, virage à droite, attention le sol est irrégulier.   
Les deux hommes continuèrent ainsi dans cet immense couloir qui semblait véritablement sans fin, puis le sorcier annonça qu'une porte leur barrait le chemin.  
- Bah ouvre-la, lâcha Link laconiquement.  
Ganondorf s'exécuta et lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux passé le palier, le battant se referma avec un bruit sourd derrière eux. L'Elfe avait clairement ressenti un changement, non seulement parce qu'il marchait à présent sur du sable, mais également parce qu'il sentait...  
Oui, le _désert_ semblait avoir une odeur qui lui était propre. Un mélange subtile de fleurs séchées, de dattes, d'encens et de chaleur, mêlé au parfum âcre de la mort et de la stérilité. Le Temple de l'Esprit avait été curieusement semblable, et pour le temps qu'il y avait passé, sans le noir ambiant, il aurait juré qu'il s'y trouvait. La main de Ganondorf relâcha son étreinte. L'Elfe perçut un soupir qui hésitait entre un halètement et la fatigue tout simplement.  
Le colosse révéla que la salle, de forme rectangulaire, ne présentait rien de particulier, du moins jusqu'à la porte en face rendue inaccessible de par d'épais barreaux de fer. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Link pour comprendre qu'il leur suffirait de s'avancer au centre pour qu'une abomination leur tombe sur le crâne. C'était toujours le même scénario, il n'y avait même pas nécessité de se poser la question. Lorsqu'ils se seraient débarrassés de l'horreur en question, ils pourraient passer par la sortie. Il en informa placidement l'ancien Seigneur du Malin qui réprima un sourire.  
Classique en effet.  
Le sorcier s'avança alors prudemment, attendant que d'une seconde à l'autre une Skulltula ou un Anubis ou un n'importe quoi surgisse du plafond/du mur/de nulle part/du sable (barrer la mention inutile).  
Mais rien. Pas un murmure.  
Il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu. Il invita alors Link à le rejoindre. Ce dernier trébucha légèrement mais parvint à rejoindre la source de la voix de Ganondorf. Si ce n'était pas un monstre qui devait apparaître, alors il y avait bien quelque chose à faire dans cette salle pour pénétrer dans la suivante.  
- Il n'y a pas une pierre un peu mobile sur un mur ou le plafond ? Genre un truc qu'on peut exploser ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ?  
- Non.  
Link fit un petit effort de mémoire pour se souvenir de tous les temples qu'il avait pu visiter et des tâches qu'on attribuait dans chaque salle.  
- Euh... des torches éteintes alors ?  
- Non.  
- Un passage invisible dans un mur ?  
Sentant un mouvement d'air à côté de lui, le Héros du Temps comprit que son compagnon allait sonder les parois de la pièce, mais après quelques minutes, la réponse fut aussi négative.  
- Non plus.  
- Bizarre. Comme je regrette que Navi ne soit pas là, elle nous aurait guidés...  
- Oh non pitié, la luciole mériterait qu'on _l'empaille_.  
Nouveau mouvement d'air. Ganondorf s'était éloigné pour explorer la salle avec plus de minutie sans doute. Link resta immobile en son centre, mal à l'aise, mais tentant de maîtriser sa respiration forte et irrégulière. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, il n'avait pas essayé la panoplie de chants à sa disposition et qui avait généralement plus ou moins d'effet dans des situations comme celle-ci. Passant par tous les mélodies qu'on avait pu lui enseigner, il décida d'essayer celles de téléportation. Après tout c'était une solution comme une autre. Et il commença par le Requiem des Esprits, songeant qu'il se trouvait dans le lieu le plus approprié.  
Inefficace.   
Ganondorf fit une remarque désobligeante au sujet de l'instrument mais n'en dit pas plus.  
Après un soupir, Link décida de finir ses essais même s'il n'y croyait plus vraiment. Les notes légèrement discordantes de la Nocturne de l'Ombre résonnèrent dans le vide, et tandis qu'il jouait, Link eut la désagréable impression qu'on le touchait. Pas un contact chaud et assuré comme celui d'une créature vivante, mais celui immatériel et glacé d'une créature morte, et ce depuis des temps immémoriaux. Des mains aux doigts effilés qui effleuraient sa peau, lentement, autant de promesses de douleur et de froid éternel...   
Il ne put réprimer un gémissement à ces attouchements surnaturels. Ganondorf fit un demi-tour sur lui-même avant de retenir un cri d'effroi, car lui aussi venait de sentir le contact mortel. Une créature qui irradiait de noirceur se tenait derrière l'Elfe, l'enlaçant lentement dans une étreinte affamée, sa gueule grande ouverte sur des crocs luisant de bave et s'approchant dangereusement de la tête du jeune homme.  
- Link ! Ne reste pas là !  
Mais l'Elfe semblait prisonnier de ces bras multiples et se tordait à présent dans des postures impossibles, offrant sa chair au monstre.  
Poussant un grognement de mauvaise augure dans lequel se mêlait la douleur qu'il partageait avec sa colère, Ganondorf dégaina son sabre et bondit sur le monstre, abattant la lame sur sa carapace fantomatique. Un cri perçant manqua lui exploser les tympans, mais le colosse ne s'arrêta pas là, il plongea le sabre dans la chair vaporeuse, tournoyant sur lui-même pour être plus efficace et pour infliger plus de dégâts.   
Les mains de la créature devenues serres acérées essayaient tant bien que mal de lui rendre ses coups, mais le Gérudo était trop rapide, trop efficace, et bientôt, le monstre des abysses poussa un long hurlement avant de s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée. Sans doute l'avait-il vaincu...  
Rengainant son sabre, Ganondorf se précipita pour relever l'Elfe qui gémit doucement. Il était pâle comme la mort, tremblotait de froid, sensation que Ganondorf, curieusement, ne partageait pas.  
- Link ! Link ! Tu m'entends ?  
Hochant lentement la tête, ce dernier se redressa précautionneusement, une main serrant sa tunique sur son coeur. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil tourment, comme si la chose avait essayé d'aspirer son âme, de la noyer dans son océan de noirceur et de froid. Il se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais jouer cette satanée mélodie.  
Ganondorf l'aida doucement à se relever, puis le souleva sous l'aisselle pour l'aider à avancer. La porte était à présent grande ouverte sur de nouvelles épreuves.  
Dans le secret de son esprit, Link songea qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vaincu sa peur du noir... Et que celle-ci était toujours plus forte que lui. 


	17. Peurs intrasèques

**Encore merci à tous les reviewers ! Vos petits messages me font vraiment très très plaisir. Par nature, je ne réponds pas aux questions qu'on me pose quant à la suite de la fiction, vous allez devoir vous fatiguer un peu les yeux avant de tout savoir !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end !**

**Chapitre 17**

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Link étouffa un nouveau juron. Il en avait plus qu'assez de progresser dans le noir absolu, ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelotte d'épingles. Et puis, s'il devait encore affronter l'une des ses _peurs_, il aurait préféré faire marche arrière, oublier toute cette histoire et devenir fermier quelque part dans un trou perdu. Seulement Lodonor était toujours en vie, et elle promettait de détruire à peu près tout ce qui existait dans ce monde sans laisser grand espoir à Link d'agrandir son exploitation agricole.  
Et puis les chèvres, quand ça exposait, ça en foutait partout.  
Et puis il doutait que Ganondorf allait beaucoup apprécier cette perspective. En revanche il le voyait très bien traire les vaches.  
L'Elfe rit, ne pouvant réprimer cette image qui s'imposait à son esprit.  
Ganondorf haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait ricaner comme ça ? La perspective que tu viens d'échapper à la mort à peu de chose ?  
Link redevint sérieux un instant, mais pas à cause du rappel que venait de lui faire son compagnon.  
- Attends, on n'est plus télépathes ?  
Silence.  
- Il semblerait que non. Sans doute à cause de l'endroit où nous sommes. Je t'avoue que ça m'arrange. 

La salle autour d'eux exhalait des vapeurs iodées et les murs eux-mêmes suintaient d'humidité, l'Elfe le sentait sous ses doigts fins, et il entendait le chant léger d'une cascade. Un peu comme le Temple de l'Eau en fait. Une fine pellicule d'eau recouvrait le sol et clapotait sous les assauts joints de leurs bottes. Quand le jeune homme demanda à son aîné à quoi ressemblait la pièce, il lui révéla qu'elle était en tous points semblables à la précédente, à la différence de sa couleur vaguement bleutée, et de l'eau qui coulait un peu partout.  
Soudain, l'obscurité se leva, et la salle put apparaître dans sa splendeur humide. Et là, le coeur de Link manqua un battement.  
Il se souvenait de cette salle.  
Mais la première fois qu'il l'avait traversé, elle n'avait pris cette apparence que lorsqu'il avait vaincu l'illusion qui y résidait.  
Il avait affronté ses ténèbres, les _siennes_, celles qui peuplaient son coeur et le hantaient dans ses cauchemars.   
Un être qui ressemblait à son reflet dans un miroir obscur.  
Un être qui l'avait possédé.  
Link ferma les yeux, désirant exorciser de son esprit ce terrible souvenir, celui qui avait laissé des marques, des blessures, des hontes trop profondes pour être encore effacées et oubliées. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les murs de la salle avaient disparus, et se perdaient dans une brume blanchâtre. Seule une silhouette se dressait dans cette brume impénétrable, celle d'un arbre mort à la forme torturée, et plus loin une arcade effondrée.  
Il entendit dans le lointain la voix de Ganondorf, pourtant il ne ressentait pas le tiraillement qui lui broyait les entrailles lorsqu'ils se séparaient.  
Mais la voix était vraiment trop lointaine. 

Il s'avança dans cette salle embrumée, vers l'arbre en son centre. Il caressa du bout des doigts son écorce froide, le bois s'effritant sous son toucher. Si ce temple était une épreuve des déesses, celles-ci avaient trouvé le moyen de le blesser là où la douleur serait la plus aïgue.  
- Viens à moi, mon ombre, murmura-t-il doucement.  
Sous ses yeux se matérialisa son double. Sa peau d'un gris désagréable rencontrait dans ses pupilles l'intensité du sang, puis la noirceur d'une chevelure aile-de-corbeau. Il était un petit peu plus grand que l'original... les ombres sont toujours plus grandes que l'objet qui les projette dit-on.  
- Bonjour moi, dit la créature. Voilà bien longtemps que nous avons croisé le fer tous les deux. Voudrais-tu recommencer ?  
L'Elfe hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Non, il ne voulait pas. Les déesses seules savaient les tourments qu'il avait enduré pour vaincre ce double démoniaque. Les déesses seules savaient quelles souffrances il avait supportées pour parvenir enfin à renvoyer cette abomination dans son antre.  
Les déesses seules savaient ce qu'il avait subi.  
Son ombre s'avança vers lui, puis effleura sa peau de ses longs doigts gelés.   
Link frissonna. Il redoutait plus que tout au monde cet individu qui lui était _trop_ semblable.  
- Tu sais Link, je peux te laisser partir et retourner auprès de Nybalkiusdee. Mais... ce serait beaucoup trop simple, car dans ce Temple de la Nuit, tu dois affronter tes peurs. La Créature Noire a été vaincue par Nybalkiusdee, mais moi... avec moi ce ne sera pas aussi simple. Tu ne peux fuir, tu ne peux plus faire le lâche, tu dois combattre !  
Il fit un bond en arrière, et dégaina une lame qui ressemblait de manière frappante à l'Epée de Légende, puis se fendit.  
Si l'Elfe était resté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, nul doute que l'eau sous ses pieds aurait pris une vilaine couleur incarnat. Il s'était reculé à son tour pour sortir au clair sa propre lame, déterminé à se débarrasser de ce fantôme qui hantait sa mémoire depuis trop longtemps. 

Le Héros du Temps raffermit sa pris sur le pommeau de sa lame et dirigea lentement sa pointe vers le sol, faisant miroiter sa surface pour aveugler son adversaire. Ce dernier eut un sourire froid et fusa vers le jeune homme, l'épée haute, et Link évita la charge de justesse. Mais il n'allait pas se contenter d'esquiver : il bondit et projeta, au moment où son double ne s'y attendait pas, son poing vers son estomac.  
Cette manoeuvre rappela à Link ses longues séances d'entraînement avec Ganondorf dans la vallée Ikana. Il aurait pu l'y vaincre, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucune chance de rémission. Le premier coup qu'il prendrait serait peut-être le dernier.  
L'ombre effectua quelques moulinets avant d'attaquer de plus belle. Le jeune homme bloqua l'offensive et reprit ses parades sans laisser à son adversaire le temps de reprendre son équilibre. L'ombre tenta de reculer pour retrouver celui-ci mais le détenteur de la Triforce du Courage le suivit de près et la força à rester sur la défensive.   
Link estoqua aux jambes, et l'ombre n'eut aucun mal à éviter l'attaque, mais elle ne put esquiver celle-ci lorsqu'elle fut doublée.  
Le reflet de Link parvint à porter un coup violent à la cuisse du Héros du Temps et le poussa violemment contre le tronc de l'arbre.  
Deux épées tombèrent dans un fracas métallique sur le sol qui répercuta les sons, leur donnant un sinistre écho.   
Maintenant fermement ses mains dans son dos, l'ombre s'approcha dangereusement du visage de Link, sans doute pour l'achever une bonne fois pour toute, et prendre ainsi une revanche millénaire de l'ombre sur la lumière.  
Abaissant ses paupières avec une prière à l'intention des déesses, Link réalisa qu'il avait échoué, entraînant malheureusement Ganondorf dans sa fatale chute.  
Une larme dévala sa joue pâle, creusant un sillon dans la poussière et la sueur.  
Hyrule était perdue. 

Des lèvres froides et sèches sur les siennes le surprirent au plus haut point.  
_Que se passait-il... !_  
Son ombre se retira avec une lenteur délibérée. Ses yeux carmins luisaient dangereusement, et un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres sans couleurs, dévoilant un sourire acéré.  
- Je voulais goûter ta saveur avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour toujours... Tu a toujours été mien... Adieu Link, adieu Héros du...  
Ses pupilles sanglantes se dilatèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri étouffé à la naissance de sa gorge. 

Une lame plongée dans son coeur l'avait stoppé, et cette lame courbe effleura de sa pointe la poitrine de l'Elfe. Son double maléfique éructa un râle inintelligible, avant que sa substance même ne se dissolve dans l'air, avec un hurlement de rage et de douleur, découvrant la lame nue et révélant son porteur.  
Jamais Link n'aurait pensé qu'il pût être aussi heureux de voir Ganondorf.  
La salle tout autour d'eux redevint celle dans laquelle ils étaient entrés.  
Link tomba à genoux, laissant libre à cours à toutes ses larmes. Son mentor lui saisit le menton pour relever son visage.  
- Debout, Héros. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés au bout de nos peines.


	18. Dans les Profondeurs de la Nuit

**Encore encore et encore merci à tous les reviewers, vos petits messages me font vraiment très plaisir... Et ça y est ! Enfin c'est le tour de notre cher Ganny !**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

**Chapitre 18**

Ganondorf jeta un regard attristé sur son jeune compagnon. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer pouvoir éprouver tant de compassion pour un autre être que lui. Pourtant, oui, il se lamentait sur le sort de l'Elfe, si jeune et déjà malmené par les mains expertes des déesses. Malgré tous les bons et loyaux services qu'il avait rendu à Hyrule, à son peuple et à tant d'autres, le Destin continuait de s'acharner sur lui.  
Détruisant tout espoir dans son coeur, le tourmentant dans des cauchemars bien trop réels.   
Et dans cette histoire, Ganondorf n'avait pas été un simple spectateur, non, il avait fait bien pire.  
Créer l'ombre de Link n'avait pas été difficile, lui insuffler la vie non plus. Cette marionnette était très différente des autres, pourtant elle lui obéissait aussi. A la perte de son Fragment de Triforce, l'ancien Seigneur du Malin n'avait pas imaginé que ses créatures lui survivraient. Cependant, le monstre qu'il venait d'envoyer dans l'autre-monde était bien sa création.  
Il fallait que Link s'en remette, qu'il continue, cette fois encore, Hyrule avait besoin de lui.  
Il soupira. Etrange toutefois : les seules créatures qu'ils avaient combattues jusque là incarnaient les phobies de Link.  
Peut-être mon tour est-il venu, pensa-t-il en ouvrant la troisième porte du Temple de la Nuit. 

La salle avait abandonné les couleurs bleues et l'eau courante associable au Temple de l'Eau. Cette fois-ci, les murs étaient recouverts de lierre et de plantes grimpantes. L'air fleurait une délicieuse odeur d'herbe coupée et de chèvrefeuille. Quelques craquement résonnaient par intermittence, ceux des bois, et aussi le frémissement timide des feuillages. Pour peu, on se serait cru en plein coeur des forêts méridionales d'Hyrule, et seule la porte fermée dans l'écorce droit devant eux démentait une telle impression.  
Link, s'attendant encore à affronter une monstruosité, dégaina son épée, défiant les branchages du regard. Il s'attendait à tout et n'importe quoi à présent, tout en essayant de se remémorer quelles créatures il avait affontées dans le Temple de la Forêt dissimulé dans le Bosquet Sacré, cette portion des bois que Saria, sa défunte amie, avait surnommée son "jardin secret".  
Au souvenir de la jeune fille si enjouée, l'Elfe sentit une pointe d'amertume menacer de le réduire à néant. Non, il devait continuer à combattre, pour venger son amie.   
Allons... des Skulltulas à la pelle, des squelettes, des Mojos Baba, jusque là rien de nouveau sous le soleil, également les quatre spectres de la Confrérie des Esprits, pas très traumatisant non plus, et puis surtout Ganon Spectral.  
Bon franchement, rien qui n'est vraiment marqué sa mémoire. Alors cela signifiait-il que cette pièce ne le concernait pas... ? 

Ganondorf eut un sourire narquois. Qu'attendait Din d'eux à présent ?  
Il s'avança au centre de la pièce, avant de remarquer un détail qu'il n'avait pas observé de prime abord.  
Entre les feuillages et les plants de lierres, des cadres de bois entouraient des paysages plutôt sinistres et quelconques. Ca lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il était tout simplement incapable de dire quoi exactement en vérité.  
Ah si, en fait, c'était dans un endroit semblable qu'il avait autrefois fait toutes ses expérimentations pour créer de nouvelles monstruosités pour peupler ses donjons.  
Et c'était là qu'il avait découvert l'incroyable pouvoir nécromancien que renfermait la Triforce de la Force. Il avait ainsi réussi, par des manipulations des sortilèges du Temple du Temps et de ses pouvoirs à faire venir d'une autre dimension son _fantôme_. 

Une véritable horreur quand il y pensait. Cependant, l'être d'outre-tombe n'avait pas accepté de lui révéler comment il devait mourir. La manipulation du temps n'était pas son fort, il ne pouvait, au contraire de Link, voyager à travers les époques, le long de l'impétueux fleuve du temps.  
Comment pouvait-il décemment supporter l'image de son cadavre animé par des pouvoirs plus maléfiques encore que les siens ?  
A peine eut-il formulé cette pensée qu'un ricanement qui ressemblait un peu trop au sien résonna dans les feuillages.   
Une flamme bleue se consuma d'elle-même au centre de la pièce, pour permettre à une espèce de grande marionnette articulée de jaillir du sol.  
Une marionnette arborant ses traits. 

Restant paralysé par cette mortelle apparition, Ganondorf ne sut que dire ou que faire.  
Sa création se retournait contre lui.  
Et c'était bien sa plus grande peur. 

Le pantin animé ricana une nouvelle fois, faisant tournoyer entre ses mains gantées de fer sa longue hallebarde. Puis, alors qu'un rideau arc-en-ciel se dessinait dans le sillage de son arme, il se fendit vers Ganondorf. Ce dernier restait immobile, les yeux fixes, comme s'il ne voyait pas la menace, le coup, la mort venir.  
Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, Link bondit pour le jeter au sol et ils évitèrent tous deux d'un cheveux la pointe de l'arme du spectre d'un cheveux. Ils se relevèrent aussitôt, et le jeune homme entraîna autant qu'il put son aîné vers l'extrémité de la salle, à l'abri provisoire des arabesques meurtrières de la hallebarde du spectre.  
L'Elfe saisit son arc court, puis y encocha une flèche pour viser la tête de cette marionnette. Il savait que c'était de cette manière qu'il l'avait vaincu dans un autre espace-temps.  
La flèche vola au travers de la pièce, puis s'enfonça dans le trou que dévoilait l'armure entre deux jointures.  
Le pantin poussa un cri de douleur désincarné.  
Ganondorf restait toujours figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. 

Le spectre se jeta sur les deux hommes, parvenant de cette manière à les séparer.  
Il s'en prit alors à son reflet vivant, chargeant dans le creux de sa main une boule crépitante d'énergie électrique, prêt à l'envoyer sur l'ancien Seigneur du Malin.  
Link vit l'éclair partir, et sentit tous ses membres se crisper violemment alors que la décharge remontait son échine. Il réprima le cri de douleur qui allait franchir ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'appesantir sur ses propres souffrances, celles qui importaient le plus étaient celles de Ganondorf, celles qui leur dévoraient le coeur, celles auxquelles il devait mettre fin.  
Et ce à tout prix.  
Extirpant de son carquois une nouvelle flèche...  
... une nouvelle boule d'énergie se matérialisa dans la paume de la marionnette...  
... Link l'encocha sur son fidèle arc...  
... la boule de lumière fila vers sa cible, prête à l'anéantir...  
... la flèche siffla dans l'air...  
Et les deux projectiles explosèrent simultanément, entre Ganondorf et son fantôme.  
Surpris par la vive lumière, le pantin recula vivement, ne songeant pas que son nouvel ennemi se tenait prêt juste derrière lui.  
Lame brandie.  
Celui qu'on avait appelé Ganon Spectral s'empala sur la lame bénie des déesses, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée et de feu bleuté. 

Le silence s'installa lentement dans la petite salle attribuée au Temple de la Forêt. Haletant, l'Elfe courut sans attendre ou se reposer sur ses lauriers vers son compagnon, prostré dans un coin, immobile.  
Etait-il... _mort_ ? Non, impossible, si c'était le cas, Link aurait également trépassé. Cependant, il sentait dans les tréfonds de son coeur la peur de son aîné, sa volonté brisée.  
Il le souleva du mieux qu'il put, l'adossant au mur. L'ancien Seigneur du Malin s'était évanoui, mais sa large et robuste poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement.  
A bout de forces, Link se laissa tomber à côté de lui, contemplant sans les voir les feuillages fréimissants au-dessus de sa tête.  
Ses paupières s'affaissaient presque de leur propre chef.   
Songeant qu'en cet endroit désormais libéré de l'ectoplasme ils devaient à peu près être en sécurité, et confiant leur vie aux mains des déesses, Link s'endormit, sa tête posée contre l'épaule du sorcier gérudo.  
Avant que le sommeil ne le happe, il se demanda s'ils parviendraient ou non à achever l'épreuve échue sur leurs épaules.


	19. Ainsi s'achève la Nuit

**Eh eh, et voici l'update hebdomadaire ! Je remercie tous les lecteurs fidèles à ce petit délire fantasmagoriant et zeldaesque (oui oui, je suis une adepte du barbarisme), et vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! Ah oui, j'y pense, un petit bémol toutefois. Mes examens approchent, et je n'ai pas pu avancer l'Alliance Interdite ces derniers temps. Vous avez encore un mois d'updates assurées après lesquelles je risque d'être un poil moins régulière. Je m'en excuse d'avance... Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 19**

Link fut le premier à se réveiller. Il reconnut les branchages émeraudes et sombres au-dessus de sa tête et se releva en époussetant la poussière sur ses vêtements. Il avait fière allure tiens, noir de saleté et luisant de sueur... Lointains étaient les jours où il caracolait orgueilleusement dans la Plaine d'Hyrule, chevauchant la fougueuse Epona. Son propre soupir le surprit dans de telles pensées. Allons, ce n'était pas le moment de s'apesantir sur les regrets d'un passé illusoire.  
Le Temple de la Nuit attendait leur approche, bête immonde recroquevillée dans son nid de peurs et de ténèbres.   
Secouant l'épaule de Ganondorf pour le réveiller, il l'appela doucement, espérant qu'il s'était remis de sa rencontre avec son fantôme.  
Le sorcier ouvrit péniblement les yeux, reconnaissant l'azur inquiet des pupilles de l'Elfe. Link l'avait sauvé, et les déesses seules savaient à quel point leurs vies dépendaient l'une de l'autre. Il se souvint de cette époque, bénie à son sens, où ils devaient juste s'affronter pour décider du Destin d'Hyrule. Bénie car beaucoup plus simple à appréhender, lorsque le Mal était le Mal, et le Bien réciproquement. Pas d'entourloupes, pas de nuances, un monde manicchéen dans lequel il se complaisait paisiblement. Jusqu'à ce que Zelda pête les plombs.  
Pas d'alliance moralement répressible.  
Pas de monstres qui se retournaient contre leur créateur.  
Pas d'amitié improbable surtout...  
Un sentiment qui n'avait pas sa place dans sa carcasse de méchanceté et de vice. Une terrible et brillante faille lumineuse dans son armure de métal noir.  
Où cela allait-il donc le mener... ?  
- Ganon, tu m'entends quand je te parle ?  
De toute évidence, non, il n'avait pas entendu ce qui avait précédé. Il se leva à son tour, les muscles noués de courbatures. Il n'avait plus envie que d'une seule chose, en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce temple, en sortir et finir ses jours ailleurs. N'importe où, mais _ailleurs_.  
Il ouvrit la porte suivante, suivi de Link qui adressa une petite prière aux déesses. Oui, il pouvait bien se permettre de prier, ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal après tout. 

La salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent, circulaire, était immense et bordée de larges piliers de marbre gris, surmontés de torches bardées de fer et décorés de runes anciennes et puissantes. Un réseau de dessins étranges parcouraient les murs, pour se réunir au plafond en une rosace complexe et éthérée. 

L'air sentait la poussière, et l'os. Un cadavre, une charogne... peut-être ? Link s'avança, prêt à voir surgir du sol un de ses Morts-Vivants doués de plus de magie que de cervelle la plupart du temps. Pourtant quand il avisa qu'il ne se passait rien dans cette salle, il poussa un profond soupir.  
- Si c'est encore un coup du genre "mélodie qui dégénère", il vaut mieux ne pas compter sur moi, murmura-t-il.  
Ganondorf secoua la tête.  
- Non, ce doit être autre chose, ce serait trop simple autrement.  
Il fit le tour de la salle, sondant les murs comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver un passage dérobé. Il fut déçu. Revenant au centre, il se laissa tomber assis à côté de Link.  
- Et voilà, on est coincés ici faute de savoir ce qu'il faut faire.  
L'Elfe, quant à lui, n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi rapidement. Il leva la tête vers la rosace, mais celle-ci n'avait rien de particulier, il fallait l'admettre. Peut-être qu'en tirant dessus... ? Il décocha une flèche qui alla percuter le centre de la fleur de pierre. Sans effet. Résigné, il se saisit une nouvelle fois de son ocarina et parcourut l'intégralité de son répertoire.  
Guère de conséquences non plus.   
Alors, faute de savoir quoi faire finalement, il s'assit à côté de son compagnon, dos à dos, la tête toujours renversée pour observer le plafond.  
- Coincés hein ? Où mène le Temple de la Nuit alors ? murmura le Gérudo pour lui-même.  
- Nuit, tu parles ! On y voit comme en plein jour... ...Mais... ! C'est peut-être... Oui, c'est ça le problème !  
Il se releva pour se camper au pied d'un pilier, réalisant qu'il était peut-être un poil trop petit pour atteindre le brasier suspendu au-dessus de sa tête. La Honte.  
- Ganon... Tu pourrais me faire la courte échelle ? articula-t-il avec difficulté.  
Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, haussant cyniquement un sourcil sans masquer son sourire.  
- Trop petite, ma chérie ?  
Link se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas lancer de cinglante répartie. Ce n'était pas le moment le mieux choisi pour faire de l'esprit. Restons pragmatique, restons pragmatique...  
- Je ne vais pas me mettre à genoux pour te supplier, tu le sais pertinemment. Alors ramène tes fesses.   
Avec un grognement, Ganondorf le rejoignit, l'observant en plissant ses yeux de braise. Link lui rendit un regard enflammé et véhément :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Lui saisissant le menton, le sorcier l'obligea à légèrement renverser la tête en arrière, puis essuya du pouce avec une lenteur délibérée le sang qui perlait à la comissure de ses lèvres. Les yeux de l'Elfe lançaient à présent des éclairs de colère.  
- Si tu as l'intention de pousser un peu plus loin l'humiliation Ganon, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout, grinça-t-il.  
Le Gérudo secoua la tête, ne lâchant pas le contact visuel.  
- Tu n'y es pas. Je réalise que mon plus _grand_ ennemi est à ma mercie. Il me suffirait d'un geste, une torsion du poignet, pour te briser la nuque.  
A cet instant précis, Link eut peur. Oui, il craignit que Ganondorf disait vrai, qu'il allait réellement le tuer, ici, sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie. Que par désir de satisfaire ses pulsions les plus enfouies, il n'assassine le dernier espoir des Hyliens.  
Sans le prévenir, le sorcier s'accroupit et l'attrapa par les jambes pour le soulever dans les airs. Le jeune homme eut un petit cri de surprise et manqua perdre l'équilibre, mais se redressa en s'agrippant au grillage de la torche. Sans perdre une seule seconde et en se brûlant les doigts, il saisit la mèche de lampe et la jeta derrière lui. Cette lumière-ci s'éteignit dans un chuchotement.  
Ganondorf le porta ainsi jusqu'aux six autres torches, et bientôt, ce fut la nuit d'encre tout autour d'eux.  
Link se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Et s'il s'était magistralement planté ?  
Mais sur tous les murs et au plafond, les runes s'illuminèrent d'une couleur pourpre de mauvaise augure, seule la rosace se devinait encore, car plongée dans le noir le plus profond.  
Une créature rayonnant des mêmes couleurs se matérialisa au centre de la pièce.  
L'Elfe saisit une flèche dans son carquois, et pulvérisa la bête d'une de ses traits de lumière.  
Les contours du monstre se précisèrent.   
Une flèche, puis une autre, puis encore une.  
Bientôt une araignée aux contours encore grouillants poussa un râle profond pour se jeter sur les deux hommes.  
Ganondorf ramena sans douceur Link au sol, puis dégaina son sabre pour en ficher la pointe dans la gueule du monstre. Link l'accompagna, l'Epée de Légende luisant de sa caractéristique aura bleutée se planta dans l'abdomen de la créature. Quelques coups savamment administrés eurent rapidement raison de la maîtresse du Temple de la Nuit.  
Quand elle disparut dans une éclaboussure de particules d'ombre, la rosace au-dessus d'eux se mit à briller de bleu.  
- Je n'ai jamais aimé les araignées, soupirèrent-ils en coeur.  
Ils s'adressèrent un sourire. L'un terriblement amusé, l'autre franchement soulagé.   
La rosace les matérialisa dans son rayonnement.  
Ni trop sombre, ni trop lumineux. 


	20. La Porte du Néant

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! Logique-logique ! Ceci dit, la petite différence est qu'aujourd'hui je vais commettre l'innommable. Je vais répondre à mes reviews.**

**Là vous ricanez, je le sens bien . Bon alors on y va.**

_**Beautiful Draco**_** : Bon, je sais, le yaoi, on en rêve, mais je vois plutôt leur relation comme très paternelle... Pour le moment :p ! Non non, je reste sérieuse cinq minutes, tu ne crois pas que ça pourrirait mon scénario de faire un truc pareil ?**

_**Zelina56**_** : Ayant été très inspirée par l'Armo-Ghoma (l'orthographe est affreusement aléatoire) que l'on rencontre dans Twilight Princess, j'ai voulu reproduire la monstruosité arachnide dans le Temple de la Nuit. Seul petit problème, quand j'ai décrit la pièce, j'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas très très grande. Fallait bien que l'araignée rentre dedans... Je sais, j'aurai pu adapter... Bon Nuitari Aquarius vous a présenté l'Excuse Bidon !**

_**Rim999**_** : Restons poli entre ennemis, voyons !**

_**Corenn**_** : Perverse un jour, perverse toujours... C'est sans doute plus fort que moi :p !**

**Chapitre 20**

L'endroit dans lequel ils se rematérialisèrent faisait bien trois fois la taille de la dernière salle qu'ils avaient nettoyé de l'araignée de la Nuit.  
Un immense hall qui baignait dans une lumière crépusculaire, ouvert sur de hautes fenêtres dont quelques carreaux n'étaient que des pièces de vitraux colorés.  
Et rien d'autre.  
Les deux hommes restèrent silencieusement là où ils étaient apparus. Link poussa un soupir. Il s'attendait à tout et n'importe quoi à présent. Oui, vraiment tout et n'importe quoi. Son regard se dirigea discrètement vers le profil immobil de son compagnon. L'instant de peur panique qu'il avait eu quelques instants auparavant lui restait pesamment sur l'estomac. Comme toute cette alliance avait alors semblé précaire... ! L'Elfe en était venu à croire _aveuglément_ - l'épisode de l'entrée dans le Temple de la Nuit le montrait assez bien - en son pire ennemi. Et une telle naïveté aurait très bien pu lui coûter très cher... et pas seulement à lui.  
Pourtant, non, le jeune homme ne pouvait se défaire de sa confiance envers le sorcier. Certes, ils étaient ennemis depuis des temps immémoriaux, certes, leurs idéaux et leur vision du monde s'opposaient radicalement, mais ils étaient prêts à se battre ensemble contre l'annihilation personnifiée.  
Lodonor.  
- J'ai eu peur, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
- Moi aussi, répondit Ganon.  
Link n'attendait pas une telle réplique.  
- J'ai un instant cru que j'allais oublier le fardeau qui pesait sur nos épaules pour satisfaire un désir qui... n'existe plus depuis quelques temps déjà, expliqua calmement le colosse.  
Il fallut quelques secondes à l'Elfe pour comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire.  
Ganondorf... ne voulait plus le tuer !  
Et Link réalisa que c'était réciproque. Ils n'étaient plus _vraiment_ ennemis. Ils s'étaient supportés l'un l'autre, puis tolérés, puis entraidés, puis... appréciés. Link avait trouvé en Ganondorf le mentor qu'il n'avait jamais eu, la personne qui avait su contre toute attente lui redonner goût à la vie, l'ardeur de combattre. Il devait au sorcier infiniment plus que sa vie : son _âme_.  
Le destin, et peut-être par là les déesses, savait être joueur. 

Un crépitement embrasa l'air. Trois sphères étincelantes de lumière, incarnat, émeraude et céruléenne, jaillirent du néant. Elles grandirent progressivement, jusqu'à prendre formes humaines.  
Le Héros du Temps s'inclina solennellement, nullement effrayé. Il donna un grand coup de coude qui le fit lui-même ployer pour que son aîné l'imite. Ganondorf poussa un grognement avant de pencher légèrement la tête en avant.  
- Nybalkiusdee et Athathiel, personne n'imaginait vous retrouver un jour sous cette forme honteuse, remarqua sereinement Nayru. Nous sommes heureuses de savoir que vous êtes prêtes à affronter une nouvelle fois Lodonor.   
Les deux guerriers avaient légèrement tiqué à l'utilisation du féminin, mais ils n'oseraient au grand jamais contredire ou reprendre une déesse. Sauf peut-être Din, mais c'était une autre histoire.  
Farore rit doucement, puis se _propagea_ dans l'air jusqu'au sol, où elle posa un pied gracile et timide. Elle sembla prendre plus de constance lorsqu'elle se tint devant eux. La déesse de la Force l'imita, tandis que leur plus jeune soeur restait hautainement dans les airs.  
- Vous avez passé avec succès nos épreuves, ajouta Nayru.  
Farore lui lança un regard désapprobateur.  
- Quoi que tu en dises ma soeur, Link est toujours Link à mes yeux, mon protégé, mon élu.   
Elle tendit une main lumineuse, et effleura du bout de ses doigts blancs sa joue.  
- Aujourd'hui, dit-elle, je t'offre l'arme qui te permettra d'enfermer à jamais Lodonor dans un plan sans existences.  
Elle retira sa main, et la lumière des vitraux sembla se concentrer dans celle-ci, sous la forme inattendue d'un petit miroir d'argent torsadé d'or et de nacre.  
- Voici la Porte du Néant. Lorsque Lodonor y plongera son regard destructeur, elle sera sa propre victime.  
Ganondorf détourna son regard. Son coeur venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine... ce châtiment aurait pu être le sien, mais curieusement, on ne l'avait jamais tout simplement _anéanti_. Les déesses avaient-elles eu pitié de lui ? Savaient-elles déjà qu'il était la réincarnation de Nybalkiusdee ? Préparaient-elles son destin depuis sa naissance ?  
Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Din.   
- Non.  
C'était la réponse de la déesse à toutes les questions qui le tourmentaient.  
- Je me suis battue pour que jamais la Porte du Néant ne s'ouvre sur toi, continua-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
- C'est la question que les mortels posent depuis le commencement, la réponse ne leur appartient pas.  
- Et également l'excuse bidon que tu choisis pour ne pas répondre.  
Elle eut un sourire triste.  
- Probablement. Mon tour est venu de t'offrir une récompense aux épreuves que tu as affrontées. Pas de miroir, pas d'arme divine. Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ganondorf fronça les sourcils. A ses côtés, Link comprit aussitôt ce que voulait dire la divinité. Et ce que cela impliquait. Non, il ne devait plus avoir peur, il pouvait faire confiance au Roi des Voleurs. Il lui devait son âme, il lui devait sa vie, il lui devait son espoir.  
- Ganondorf, Roi Gérudo, nous te rendons ce que nous t'avons pris. Ton pouvoir.   
Un nuage purpurin et noir s'échappa des mains tendues, paumes ouvertes, de la déesse de la Force. Il enveloppa le corps du sorcier, comme une coquille protectrice. Fermant les yeux, l'ancien Seigneur du Malin connut l'ivresse du pouvoir, la puissance insatiable des immortels, ce qui avait fait de lui, autrefois, le souverain d'Hyrule.  
Cette pensée refroidit ses ardeurs.   
Il n'était plus l'heure d'oeuvrer pour ses propres ambitions.  
Les pupilles azurées, cristallines et implorantes du guerrier qu'il considérait à présent comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu martelaient ce message.   
Renfermant ses poings, congédiant les déesses d'un regard - et celles-ci disparurent en effet - il éclata d'un rire sonore.  
- Allons Link ! Montre-moi comment tu veux faire de nous les rivaux de Lodonor !

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	21. Alliés

**Héhé ! Ai-je réellement besoin de préciser ce qui va suivre ? Un nouveau chapitre bien entendu ... Promis je vais essayer de maintenir une cadence d'écriture de manière à ce que vous ayiez toujours votre upload du week-end, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas foncièrement évident pour moi. Bref, je ferai ce que je peux. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que a eu quelques soucis pour uploader les documents ces derniers temps, c'est la raison de mon petit retard... Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre.  
Au reviews maintenant !**

_**yellowmiles**_** : Non non meurs pas ! Faut que tu restes en vie pour lire la suite :p.**

_**Beautiful Draco**_** : Je vais très bien, c'est gentil de demander . Les examens en fait, je les prépare, donc le stress monte petit à petit c'est funky. Comme tu as pu le voir, Ganon et Link vont quand même pas se foutre sur la gueule maintenant, ce serait une vingtaine de chapitres foutus en l'air de manière débile... non ? Merci pour ta gentille review.**

_**Zelina 56**_** : Ui ui, Ganny Powaaaaa ! Je te remercie de ton infinie mansuétude de me pardonner mon araignée pourravissime, c'est gentil de ta part :p. Je l'ai bien aimée aussi, et Zant... euh bah Zant il m'a bien fait rire aussi . Des répliques mémorables devant le jeu « bon coco, t'arrête de te la jouer Dark Vador là... hein ? Comment ça tu vas tapper sur Midna ?! Naaaaoooooon ! »  
Sur ces bêtises, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Le feu de camp crépitait timidement, dans une petite cuvette boueuse encerclée de neige grisâtre. Près de ce modeste foyer étaient assis deux hommes fort différents, mais bien obligés de collaborer pour assurer l'avenir d'Hyrule. Deux ennemis.  
Le résultat d'une alliance interdite...

Ayant enfin en leur possession l'arme qui leur permettrait de vaincre Lodonor, ils avaient demandé aux déesses de les conduire en Termina, là où les combats avaient toujours lieu, car les armées hyliennes ne parvenaient pas à faire tomber la dernière cité encore debout : Bourg-Clocher. Les déesses les avaient conduit à leur première destination : le Pic des Neiges. Comme ils l'avaient prévu lors de leur séjour dans la Vallée d'Ikana, Link et Ganondorf voulaient rassembler leur propre armée pour lancer l'offensive sur le château où résidait Zelda. Quand les affrontements détourneraient l'attention immédiate de ses soldats, les deux hommes d'introduiraient dans le château.  
Et ils l'obligeraient à contempler son reflet dans la Porte du Néant.

Pour le moment, le précieux miroir était rangé au fin fond de la besace de l'Elfe, enroulé dans un tissu épais pour le protéger de coups éventuels. Mais à cet instant précis, Link commençait à penser que ce tissu serait aussi bien sur ses épaules... Il ne s'était pas souvenu des températures extrêmes du Pic des Neiges, et s'était maigrement blotti dans une vieille cape, aussi près du feu qu'il lui était physiquement possible. Dire qu'il crevait de froid aurait été un doux euphémisme. Ganondorf ne se plaignait pas du temps, échappant à ce genre de désagréments grâce à ses pouvoirs nouvellement retrouvés. Il les avait d'ailleurs utilisés pour mettre le feu à des brindilles mouillées et maintenant par la magie leur consummation.  
Cependant, grâce, ou plutôt à cause du lien qui l'unissait à Link, il sentait tout de même que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Les lèvres bleuies, les mains tremblantes, l'Elfe se recrocquevilla faiblement. Tout ça pour rejoindre le village Goron et convaincre le fier et robuste peuple de la montagne de se joindre à eux. Leur accord ne faisait aucun doute, encore fallait-il parvenir à rallier leurs habitations plus habilement dissimulées que dans le passé.  
- Link.   
Concentrés sur son souffle qui se condensait à chaque expiration, le jeune homme n'entendit pas. Il n'écoutait que les protestations de son corps endolori.  
N'écoutant plus sa raison ou ses hésitations, Ganondorf le blottit contre lui, ravivant autant que faire se pouvait les flammes rougeâtres. Sa peau était tout simplement gelée, brûlante même. Murmurant un mot de pouvoir, le Gérudo partagea sa chaleur, déversant une partie de sa magie dans le corps tremblant contre lui.  
Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans ne plus trop savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient foutus dans une situation pareille.

Le lendemain matin, leurs épreuves furent récompensées par la vue d'un mince rai de fumée qui montait de derrière un col. Des habitations... Ils marchèrent une heure de plus pour parvenir sur une plate-forme rocheuse couverte de verrières apparentes. Un Goron gardait l'entrée de ce village, et il se roula en boule, menaçant, à la vue des visiteurs inattendus. Sa peau dure avait été renforcée par des pointes de métal luisant sous les timides rayons du soleil.  
Et, sans même laisser une chance de s'expliquer aux nouveaux venus, il chargea.  
- Et merde.  
Ce fut l'unique commentaire de Link.  
Et il chercha immédiatement un refuge des yeux pour éviter la ruade mortelle, mais il s'avéra très vite qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Ganondorf, quant à lui, eut un de ses sourires cruels et assurés qui lui avaient valu la réputation du plus grand sadique qu'Hyrule ait porté, détrôné depuis peu par Lodonor, mais après tout, elle était hors compétition en tant que déesse.  
Il leva les bras, avant d'irradier de nuages pourpres et noirs caractéristiques. Il assura ses appuis au sol, alors que la créature s'approchait dangereusement.  
Puis il y eut le choc, et la résistance.  
Duel de titans, le Goron et le sorcier luttait pour chaque centimètres. Link sentait ses propres muscles se tendre à l'extrême dans un douloureux effort. Puis la magie fit son office, l'habitant des montagnes fut brutalement repoussé.  
Il retomba lourdement sur ses talons, l'air hébété, avant d'hurler à l'aide. Ses compatriotes le rejoignirent avec une rapidité surprenante.  
- Que venez-vous faire ici Etrangers ?  
Ganondorf se pencha lentement vers son compagnon.  
- On dirait bien qu'ils ne te connaissent pas...  
- Je portais un masque à l'époque, je te rappelle.  
- Exact. Bon, je te laisse faire la causette.  
Il recula d'un pas pour illustrer cette décision.  
Soupirant, Link s'avança, et commença à expliquer ce qui l'amenait, lui et l'ancien Seigneur du Malin, à venir recquérir l'appui du peuple du Pic des Neiges. Les discussions et négociations durèrent toute la journée, se poursuivirent pendant la nuit et continuèrent encore deux jours ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les Gorons, et à leur tête leur Aîné, accepte d'admettre que Link et Ganondorf ne leur voulait pas de mal.  
C'était toujours ça de gagné...

Les jours passèrent, s'égrenèrent, grains dans l'immense sablier qui jouait contre les deux hommes dans leur combat contre Lodonor. Il advint tout de même que les Gorons acceptèrent de laisser un bon tiers de leur population partir sous le commandement des deux hommes. Link leur ordonna de se cacher dans les Marais du Sud, à Bois-Cascade, endroit déserté de population s'il en était. Ils rassembleraient leurs troupes à cet endroit.   
Link et Ganondorf repartirent, cette fois-ci pour la Grande Baie, dans l'espoir de convaincre les Zoras, si certains étaient parvenus à se cacher, à les suivre.


	22. A l'assaut de la Forteresse Gérudo

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et voici mon nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant ça, je vous laisse des réponses aux reviews !**

_**Beautiful Draco : **_**Désolée que ça soit un peu moumou sur le dernier chapitre... mais j'avais besoin d'une petite transition avant d'entreprendre d'autres choses. J'ai horreur de faire des éclipses trop importantes, de celles qui volent aux lecteurs tous les épisodes de la quête... car ce n'est pas tant l'objet de la quête qui est important, mais le voyage lui-même ! J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfaira.**

_**Zelina56**_** : Ganonichou POWAAAA**

_**Gally-Chan**_** : Je t'ai déjà donné une réponse, je ne vais pas trop trop me répéter, mais je te remercie encore pour ta gentille review !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 22**

Il faudra éventuellement - j'ai bien dit _éventuellement_ ! - demander au vieux fou du Lac Hylia comment une telle différence de tempétature entre deux régions voisines est possible à Termina. Si j'ai bien failli mourir de froid au Pic des Neiges, maintenant j'ai l'impression de me liquéfier...  
Ôtant sa tunique, il exposa sa peau déjà tanée par le soleil aux rayons brûlants de l'été permanent qui semblait régner sur la Grande Baie. A ses côtés, Ganondorf haussa un sourcil amusé et guère convaincu. Mais une fois de plus, il était aidé par son héritage. La chaleur, il avait l'habitude... Parfois même, il en venait à éprouver de petites pointes de nostalgie lorsqu'il repensait à toute sa prime jeunesse à errer entre les couloirs de pierre froide de la Forteresse Gérudo pour échapper à ses gardiennes et s'aventurer dans l'étendue aride au dehors sur l'une des montures du stand d'archerie.  
Une immensité à découvrir, une éternité qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, le roi des Gérudos. Le roi du désert.  
- Pas de poissons macrocéphales à l'horizon, remarqua-t-il sombrement.   
- Peut-être dans le Théâtre ?  
- Et comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ? Je te rappelle à titre amicalement indicatif que le dernier masque qu'il te reste est celui du Renard. Je nous vois mal nager sous l'eau jusque là. Moi à la rigueur, mais toi ça risque d'être un poil plus compliqué.  
- Comment ça "toi à la rigueur" ?! protesta Link avec véhémence, pilant net sur le sable près d'un parasol abandonné là depuis des lustres.  
Le sorcier s'arrêta à son tour.   
- Je peux _voler_ un court laps de temps, notre combat au sommet de ma tour serait-il si lointain dans ta mémoire ?  
- J'avais oublié, admit l'Elfe, contrit, sa colère retombant aussitôt. Tu pourrais pas me porter ?  
- Je soulève par magie mon propre corps, équipement compris, c'est pas négligeable.  
Ce fut au tour de Link de soulever un sourcil amusé. Il resta quelques minutes à contempler le coquillage gigantesque qui surmontait le théâtre des Zoras, sa nacre s'irisant dans la lumière du zénith. Ce n'était pas tellement par manque d'endurance qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre le complexe semi-marin, mais bien à cause des monstres qui infestaient ces eaux troubles. Se battre en nageant n'était bon que pour les humanoïdes aquatiques.   
- De toute manière, le premier endroit que les soldats de Zelda ont dû visiter ne peut être que le lieu d'habitation coutumier des êtres marins.  
Ganondorf s'était avancé au bord de l'eau, et bientôt le jeune homme ressentit un tiraillement douloureux et surnaturel dans ses entrailles.  
- Pas trop loin Ganon... soupira-t-il en s'avançant à son tour.  
- Le bâtiment en acier là-bas... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.  
- En fait tu le connais, mais j'y entrais par un passage sous-marin. C'est le Repaire des Pirates. Celles qui ressemblent aux Gérudos. Leur forteresse est quasi imprenable, et surtout très surveillée. A moins d'être seul et d'avoir à sa disposition un Masque Zora, un grappin, un Masque de Pierre et beaucoup de chance... On n'a pas tout ça.  
- _Lodonor non plus_, je pense que s'il y a des survivants aux combats, ils se terrent quelque part dans cette forteresse. Nous devons y aller, c'est beaucoup plus prometteur que le Théâtre à mon avis.  
- Le problème reste le même ! On ne peut pas y aller !  
- Certes.  
Cette réponse acheva Link. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sable, l'écume des vaguelettes venant s'émousser contre ses bottes usées. Il en avait _un peu_ marre. Toujours trouver une solution à des situations impossibles, toujours se démmerder pour se sortir de problèmes infernaux, toujours se débattre pour parvenir à un résultat un tant soi peu intéressant, toujours s'adapter.  
Toujours être un héros.  
Il en voulait à mort à tous les ennemis auxquels il devait faire face. Eux c'était la facilité, bordel ! Soudain, l'illumination.  
Se relevant, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la hutte du pêcheur, obligeant par là Ganondorf à le suivre.Pêcheur qui était parti depuis quelques temps d'ailleurs. Ceci dit, à l'époque où celui-ci exerçait sa profession, il avait bien eu besoin d'un bateau, non ? Et ainsi, dans son arrière-boutique, il trouva l'objet de sa recherche. Une petite barque, qui ferait amplement l'affaire pour quelques centaines de mètres jusqu'à la forteresse. Paaaarfait ! Ganondorf applaudit.  
- Je veux bien te concéder une moitié de solution, mais comment vas-tu nous hisser à vingt mètres au-dessus du sol ou nous plonger à vingt mètres en-dessous ?  
Link avisa le reste du débarras avant de repérer un rouleau de corde suspendu au mur, sur sa droite. Il n'avait qu'à encorder l'une de ses flèches, non ? Le sorcier avait visiblement suivi son raisonnement, mais il grimaça légèrement.  
- Et comment vas-tu maintenir cette petite merveille pour que tu puisses monter à la corde ?  
- Un sortilège de ton cru j'imagine. Tu as bien réussi à créer une bonne centaine de monstruosités différentes, sans compter l'élaboration d'un château à la décoration pathétique, et également l'emprisonnement de Zelda dans un genre de cristal _rose_.  
- Violet, Link, violet.

Il leur fallut bien une heure pour sortir la barque de la cabane, l'emmener sur le rivage et atteindre ensuite la petite corniche au pied de l'immense muraille qui surplombait orgueilleusement toute la Grande Baie. Nouant avec application la corde à l'une de ses flèches, Link visa soigneusement pour l'envoyer voler au-dessus de la muraille. Du premier coup. La. Classe.  
Fermant les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Ganondorf lança le sortilège qui scella le fer du trait à la muraille en hauteur, il prononça juste après un mot de pouvoir qui le souleva dans les airs. L'Elfe, quant à lui, prit son courage et la corde à deux mains, et se hissa lentement mais sûrement vers son objectif. Mentalement, il priait pour que la flèche ne rompe pas et ne le précipite pas par la même occasion dans les eaux troubles de l'océan. Il s'aidait parfois de prises qu'il parvenait à prendre dans les lourdes tôles d'acier qu'il dépassait.  
Bientôt, alors que ses bras le menaçaient de crampes aussi multiples que douloureuses, il atteignit le sommet, haletant. Se laissant tomber assis, il s'accorda quelques minutes de pause avant de remonter la corde qui serpentait dans le vide. Par les déesses, il avait sacrément grimpé quand même ! Maintenant, il fallait redescendre de l'autre côté... Imperturbable, le Gérudo restait à flotter dans les airs, sans un commentaire, son regard tourné vers la tour de surveillance qui trônait au centre de la forteresse.  
La descente fut un peu plus rapide que la montée, Link laissant parfois la corde filer entre ses mains avant de raffermir sa prise pour ralentir sa progression. Bientôt, il put poser pied à terre et se dirigea aussitôt vers la tourelle, dans l'espoir d'y rencontrer une Gérudo. Ganondorf le suivit sans attendre, guettant tout autour d'eux le moindre mouvement suspect.  
Bémol toutefois, la forteresse des Pirates semblait désastreusement déserte.  
- Qui va là ? demanda une voix qui se répercuta sur tous les murs.  
Le sorcier fit un signe de tête à Link. A lui de se tapper la conversation.  
- Euh... Les sauveurs du monde ?  
Se pinçant l'arête du nez, le colosse ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'avec ça, ils étaient mal barrés.


	23. Et les Ténèbres l'attirèrent

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire "eh mais elle a attendu la fin du week-end la vilaine !" Eh bien, oui, vous avez raison, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons alors vous allez devoir vous asseoir sur vos orgueils blessés. Allez, trêve de plaisanteries, je réponds à vos reviews et on s'y met !**

_**Zelina56**_** : Avoue que pour un méchant, le rose ça manque quand même cruellement de classe. Quand j'ai assisté à cette scène en jouant à Ocarina Of Time, je me suis sincèrement interrogée sur les tendances sexuelles de Ganondorf. Belle vue en ce qui concerne Link, hein ? Il est à croquer dans Twilight Princess :p !**

_**Beautiful Draco**_** : Où sont passés les Zoras ??? 'sur un air connu'. Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi, j'ai de mauvais résidu des écoutes musicales familiales.**

**Chapitre 23 **

L'explication du jeune homme n'avait été guère convaincante, il fallait le reconnaître, pour les gardiennes et résidentes de la place forte, et c'était au fond amplement compréhensible. Quittant leurs cachettes et les coins d'ombre dans lesquelles elles avaient été dissimulées, plusieurs archères avaient fait chanter les cordes de leurs arcs à vide, signalant aux deux hommes qu'un geste menaçant de leur part signerait leur arrêt de mort immédiat, sans aucune autre forme de procès. En période de guerre, la confiance devenait l'apanage des imbéciles.  
Une jeune femme s'avança sur un promontoire, les mains sur les hanches, entourées de deux autres guerrières armées jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ce n'est pas la réponse que nous attendions. Êtes-vous ou non des sbires de Lodonor ? Pourquoi avoir pénétré notre repaire ?  
- Non, nous venons de notre propre initiative. Nous désirions trouver les résistants et les rebelles à l'invasion hylienne pour qu'ils rejoignent nos propres troupes. Nous voulons mener une révolte, expliqua l'Elfe.  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ses pupilles s'étrécissant, sans aucun doute surprise par une telle déclaration, aussi stupide et... oui... sincère.  
Elle frappa deux fois dans ses mains, et aussitôt, les archères abaissèrent leurs armes. Pendant un temps qui sembla durer une véritable éternité, elle traversa la passerelle puis descendit l'échelle qui lui permettraait de faire face aux deux intrus. De son regard perçant, elle les étudia dans les moindres détails et avec un soin particulièrement minutieux. Elle s'arrêta plus longuement sur le sorcier qui la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Malgré la petitesse de sa taille, la Gérudo n'en perdait pas moins un indéniable charisme, l'aura d'un chef.  
Cependant, à l'ahurissement général, elle s'agenouilla devant Ganondorf, tête baissée. 

Une seconde.  
Puis deux.  
Les deux hommes retenaient leur respiration, n'osant bouger d'un iota. 

Puis toutes les pirates imitèrent leur capitaine. Link ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, avant de comprendre. Les féroces femmes de la Grande Baie étaient elles aussi des _Gérudos_.  
L'histoire racontait qu'en effet, elles avaient quitté le désert occidental pour s'établir dans un ailleurs plus accueillant que des dunes jaunâtres s'étendant à perte de vue. Ainsi s'étaient-elles installées au bord de l'océan, vivant tout d'abord en bonne intelligence avec les autochtones qu'étaient les Zoras. L'appât du gain avait rapidement changé les rapports entre les deux peuples, et les guerrières avaient vite abandonné leurs demeures côtières pour construire une terrible et imprenable forteresse. Néanmoins, malgré leurs actes, elles devaient toujours allégeance à leur souverain unique et incontestable.  
- Debout Gérudos ! tonna le colosse.  
Les femmes obéirent dès la première injonction de sa voix puissante.  
La chef darda son regard doré dans les prunelles de Link, le faisant reculer d'un pas malgré lui. Une telle intensité n'était pas sans effrayer quiconque devait l'affronter.  
- Qui est cet Hylien, mon roi ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme.  
- Je suis... commença à répondre l'Elfe.  
Sa voix se coinça avec un râle dans sa gorge quand la main de Ganondorf s'abattit sur son épaule dans ce qui devait être une tentative d'attitude virile et paternelle. Plutôt réussie.  
- Il s'agit de Link, mon héritier, ainsi que mon lieutenant dans le conflit qui nous oppose à Lodonor.  
Le Héros du Temps lui lança un long regard noir. Non seulement il venait d'être ramené à un statut de subordonné, mais en plus son dos lui faisait maintenant un mal de chien !  
La femme parut satisfaite. Sa longue chevelure rousse tournoya sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle même se déhancha pour faire de nouveau face à son souverain. Si elle avait parue de première jeunesse à Link lors de son apparition, il lui semblait maintenant que la capitaine pirate arborait dans les rides de son visage plusieurs décennies. Son impressionante force mentale lui donnait l'aspect de la jeunesse... l'aspect seulement.  
- Je suis Tarori. Ordonnez et j'obéirai, mon roi.  
- Où sont les Zoras ? demanda sans attendre une seule seconde de plus le jeune homme.  
La pirate le fusilla du regard. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'était adressée. Ganondorf cacha un sourire amusé, avant de donner son assentissement à l'interrogation. Tarori eut une moue désagréable.  
- La plupart sont prisonniers dans le Domaine Zora d'Hyrule. Certains sont parvenus à s'échapper et sont venus réclamer notre protection, au nom de l'amitié que nous avions établie lors de notre arrivée à Termina. Ils sont une vingtaine, à peine, et restent perpétuellement dans les sous-sols de la forteresse.  
- La partie immergée, vous voulez dire ? s'informa Link.  
Nouvel affrontement des volontés. Le sorcier claqua la langue d'impatience, il n'appréciait visiblement pas l'attitude de la femme. Tarori s'empourpra, avant d'acquiescer vivement, ses mèches voletant devant son visage.   
- Allez les quérir. Immédiatement.  
Le ton de Ganondorf excluait toute réplique ou réclamation.   
Aboyant des imprécations, Tarori se dirigea vers l'une des entrées du complexe mi-aquatique. Les guerrières et archères s'empressèrent de retourner à leur poste. Les deux hommes restèrent seuls, sachant toutefois qu'ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Un signal, et toutes les Gérudos chargeraient comme une seule femme pour défendre leur souverain. Ganondorf poussa un long soupir, sans dissimuler plus longtemps son amusement moqueur.  
- Tarori a l'air de t'apprécier, c'est fou. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais cet effet aux femmes.   
Link fit craquer ses doigts.  
- Elle pensait être ta servante directe, et qu'elle n'aurait pas de compte à rendre à un _héritier_ - qui plus est un mâle hylien, imagine l'ampleur de l'insulte - sorti de nulle part. Alors le respecter, en voilà un blasphème !  
Le sorcier hocha la tête d'un air appréciatif. Il avait volontairement ignoré l'accent porté sur le terme d'héritier. Lui n'avait rien à se cacher, et ne se faisait aucun mystère des projets qu'il avait pour l'Elfe. Oui, il voulait que Link devienne son successeur. Après ça, que Link y voit ce qu'il voulait y voir, peu lui importait pour le moment. Il avait certes une bonne centaine de Gérudos qui n'attendaient qu'un ordre de sa part pour se jeter dans la mêlée, mais avant toute chose, il fallait s'assurer l'aide des quelques Zoras restés à Termina. Quand il aurait la réponse à cette problématique, Ganondorf rassemblerait sa petite armée, comme prévu, dans les Marais du Sud. De là, ils se frayeraient un chemin à travers la Vallée d'Ikana en direction du désert, pour reprendre la Forteresse Gérudo aux mains de l'ennemi. Une fois leurs quartiers installés non loin d'Hyrule, ils pourraient s'engager dans des plans de plus grande envergure.  
- Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de lancer nos troupes à corps perdu contre Lodonor, remarqua Link, un air grave sur son visage gracile. Non pas que je sois tout à fait inconscient des pertes conséquentes, mais ce ne sont pas les vies de nos soldats qui importent n'est-ce pas ? Une telle diversion serait suffisamment grandiose pour que Lodonor mobilise toutes ses troupes dans la Plaine, ou tout du moins aux abords du château. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous assurer un passage dans le château à proprement parler, et nous règlerons alors le compte de cette sale déesse.  
Un sourire cruel s'était lentement dessiné sur ses lèvres, amenant un semblable sur celles de Ganondorf. Le gamin avait bien appris sa leçon. La fin justifiait les moyens.  
- Quelles paroles égoïstes dans la bouche du Héros du Temps ! ironisa-t-il.  
- Le Seigneur du Malin serait-il partisan de la sauvegarde de l'intégralité de notre armée au risque de mettre en péril toute notre stratégie ?  
- Nous parlons du sacrifice inconscient et de la destruction conséquente de centaines de vies, fiston.  
- Nous parlons de notre victoire sur la destruction incarnée, Ganon. Nuance.   
Dardant son regard sur l'Elfe, le colosse eut l'agréable surprise de constater un subtile mais indéniable changement chez son élève. Aux dernières nouvelles, les pupilles de Link avaient toujours été d'un bleu d'azur, n'est-ce pas ? Etait-ce par que ses propres ténèbres s'éveillaient qu'elles se changeaient lentement mais sûrement pour acquérir une si prometteuse teinte écarlate ?  
Le Mal s'emparait du Champion de la Lumière. Un sourire terrible découvrit les dents du Gérudo. _Sa_ victoire serait sans aucun doute absolue...  
Il redressa la tête, les émissaires zoras arrivaient, avec à leur tête un puissant et rusé guerrier du nom d'Amanbardlok. Il ne fallut guère de temps pour qu'il accepte de se joindre à l'armée de rébellion. 

Le lendemain, les réincarnations d'Athathiel et Nybalkiusdee étaient en marche vers leur destin, à la tête de troupes non négligeables de Gérudos et de Zoras impatients d'en découdre avec les envahisseurs. Leur première destination était les Marais du Sud, pour rejoindre le reste des troupes.  
Le sourire de Ganondorf ne s'était pas atténué. 


	24. Guerre

**Bonjour bonjour ! Eh oui, comme vous le voyez, toujours présente pour l'update hebdomadaire ! Enfin autant que je peux on va dire , pour le moment je tiens le rythme, je ne garantis pas que ce soit toujours le cas, car peut-être que quelques curieux parmi vous on remarqué que j'écrivais en même temps que cette fiction des fanfics en anglais et que par conséquent ce n'était pas toujours évident de toutes les faire avancer régulièrement... BREF ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, il me font vraiment tous très plaisir. Je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse tranquille pour votre lecture !**

_**Beautiful Draco**_** : Tarori est effectivement très jalouse... On verra bien où ça la mènera !**

_**Gally-Chan**_** : Hourrah au méchant Link ! Mais c'est joli les n'yeux rouges, non ? Non. Bon ok ok, mais c'est pour les besoins du scénario hein !**

_**Zelina56**_** : Na, désolée, pas de venue intempestive de Dark Link dans cette fiction. On l'a déjà croisé ce me semble, mais nous ne le reverrons pas ! Au sujet d'Aveil, tu as parfaitement raison, simplement j'imaginais que j'avais le droit de changer un petit peu la donne. La personnalité d'Aveil telle qu'elle nous est présentée dans Majora's Mask n'aurait pas convenu à mon intrigue et à l'évolution de Link.**

_**Miles-sama**_** : Je te remercie pour ta grande mansuétude :p ! Allons allons, Link reste sympathique, non ?**

**Chapitre 24**

A bout de souffle, trempé de sueur, Link rengaina l'Epée de Légende. Il essuya son front du revers de sa manche, puis but une longue gorgée à la gourde posée sur la table, dans sa tente. Quelle bataille ç'avait été ! Son bras droit le tiraillait douloureusement, mais il ne doutait pas que d'ici une heure ou deux il n'y paraîtrait plus. Sa tunique était noire de sang ; heureusement pas du sien, mais de celui de ses ennemis tombés sur le champ de bataille. Il avait éprouvé énormément de culpabilité lorsque la lame bénie des déesses avait ôté pour la première fois la vie d'un Hylien, mais après un mois de combats acharnés, il ne se permettait plus une once d'hésitation avant de passer un corps par le fil de son épée. Après tout, ces hommes obéissaient à Lodonor, et n'avait pas eu la force mentale nécessaire pour résister à la folie qui dévorait la jadis douce princesse Zelda.  
Peu importe, Link était satisfait, leur petite armée avançait bien dans les terres, et ils tenaient la Vallée Ikana. Demain, ils lanceraient l'assaut à travers le désert pour reconquérir la forteresse Gérudo.  
Rien n'était joué.  
Ganondorf lui claqua la nuque, lui aussi haletant. Il avait mis quelques temps à retrouver la parfaite maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, mais à présent, les sortilèges pleuvaient sur les troupes adverses avant que celles-ci n'aient pu repousser les premières lignes. Sous les conseils conjugués de Tarori - qui le détestait toujours autant, si ce n'était plus encore - et d'Amanbardlok, l'Elfe s'était énormément amélioré en stratégie et en logistique militaire. Il n'avait certes pas l'expérience de ces deux-là, mais était bon élève et apprenait vite. Le Gérudo avait lui aussi mis un peu de temps à l'admettre, mais il fallait l'avouer : il était fier de lui. 

Oui, la journée avait été rude. Traverser la Plaine de Termina à travers les lignes ennemies, défendre leur arrière-garde pendant qu'ils étaient pris en tenailles entre deux garnisons de soldats hyliens, enfoncer le flanc de ceux-ci pour dépasser à l'ouest le cimetière d'Ikana et parvenir à tenir leur position tandis que les Gorons abattaient les barricades qui les empêchaient de rejoindre la vallée... Ils avaient subi d'importantes pertes.  
A la grâce des déesses, des rebelles dissimulés aux quatre coins de Termina avaient progressivement rejoint les rangs de l'armée de Ganondorf et Link dès que la nouvelle de la progression efficace de celle-ci s'était répandue dans les différentes contrées jouxtant les Marais du Sud et Bois-Cascade puis dans leurs propres voisines.  
Rien n'était joué, oui, mais tout espoir n'était pas perdu.  
Le sorcier ôta sa tunique et s'aspergea le visage dans la large bassine d'eau claire, maudissant de manière exotique le clairon qui retentissait dans le lointain. L'ennemi tentait une percée du côté de la Plaine, ils devaient retourner au combat. Lui qui espérait s'abandonner au sommeil depuis des heures et des heures... La lassitude lui avait fait perdre de l'efficacité, et si auparavant il se chargeait de protéger les arrières de Link, c'était maintenant le jeune homme qui assurait sa protection tandis qu'il lançait ses sortilèges.   
Amanbardlok surgit sous la tente hissée à la hâte, sa peau écaillée ayant pris une étrange teinte roussie.  
- Mauvaises nouvelles, l'ennemi a des magiciens qui demandent à "parlementer".  
- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Link, mais depuis quand est-ce qu'ils... Qui a... Comment ont-ils... ?  
- Quand tu auras fini de bafouiller, fiston, fais-nous signe, soupira Ganondorf. Quel genre de magiciens ?  
- Le genre belliqueux. Ils ont pris une bonne quinzaine d'otages de Bourg-Clocher et menacent de les exécuter si nous ne nous rendons pas.  
- Ca a le mérite d'être clair... Allons-y.  
Les trois hommes traversèrent le campement de fortune où les guerriers las et épuisés pansaient leurs blessures avant de retourner plus au sud. Tarori les rejoignit en route, le visage délibérément fermé, ne trahissant aucune émotion. Ils arrivèrent bientôt près d'une barricade abattue, derrière laquelle se tenaient une douzaine d'hommes vêtus de blanc, les visages recouverts de masques frappés de l'aigle royal hylien.   
L'un d'entre eux qu'on ne distinguait comme étant le chef que par les épaulettes dorées qui s'élevaient en pics audacieux sur sa tunique.  
- Sa Majesté la Reine Zelda d'Hyrule et de Termina...  
- Pas encore ! cria Link, donnant naissance à une clameur dans son dos.  
Nul doute que les autres rebelles qui voulaient reconquérir la forteresse Gérudo étaient de son avis. Tarori lui accorda un regard qui - à défaut d'être franchement méprisant - semblait _très légèrement_ respectueux. Si le chef des magiciens royaux eut un léger mouvement de recul, il continua toutefois sa diatribe.  
- Sa Majesté accorde aux rebelles son pardon, à condition que ceux-ci se soumettent à sa volonté.  
Ganondorf se contenta d'adresser un grandiose bras d'honneur à l'intention des sbires de Zelda. Sa réaction fut saluée par des rires de la part de tous les résistants. Une fois de plus, le représentant officiel recula. Cette fois-ci, les moqueries paraissèrent l'énerver, et il demanda en aparté à l'un des lieutenants d'approcher avec l'une des otages. Link reconnut sans peine Anju, l'aubergiste, sa chevelure noire et rousse tombant librement sur ses épaules. Sa belle robe était complètement déchirée, comme si elle avait déjà subie des violences de la part des Hyliens.  
- Sa Majesté vous propose un autre marché. Rendez-vous, ou bien la vie de ces innocents citoyens connaîtra une fin atroce. _Elle_ sera la première.  
Un magicien tordit méchamment le poignet de l'aubergiste qui poussa un cri où la douleur se mêlait à la surprise.  
Le chef des Gérudos surveilla du coin des yeux la réaction du jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. La belle tenancière était une amie de l'Elfe, et ce dernier l'avait notamment aidé à retrouver son fiancé avant que son mariage puisse se tenir comme prévu le jour du Carnaval du Temps. C'était une épreuve interessante, pour savoir si Link serait effectivement bien prêt à sacrifier _quelques_ vies pour la réussite de leur cause. Ganondorf sentit une douleur qui cisaller les paumes. Est-ce que Link s'enfonçait les ongles dans la peau pour ne pas réagir... ?  
Epreuve en effet très intéressante, et elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.  
Le combat intérieur de Link était tel qu'il transparaissait dans ses yeux mêmes.   
L'ancien Seigneur du Malin n'avait pas la moindre intention de l'aider.  
- Alors ? relança le magicien.  
- Alors ? répéta plus doucement Ganondorf, sans accorder un seul regard à Link.  
- Que les archers se préparent, murmura Amanbardlok.  
Tarori fit un signe discret à ses guerrières, des cordes se tendirent avec des grincements légers en direction des magiciens, puis aux Zoras qui croisèrent leurs bras devant eux, prêts à lancer leurs nageoires aussi tranchants que l'acier.  
Link inspira profondément, avant de s'avancer hors du rang des commandants de la rébellion. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il eut un signe de tête hautain pour le groupe qui proposait ces marchés injustes et mensongers. Il dégaina avec une lenteur délibérée l'Epée de Légende, la brandit sous les rayons du soleil, miroitant dans la naissance du crépuscule. Il l'abaissa avec violence pour la planter dans le sol, dans une attitude de défi sans comparaison possible. Un sourire d'une cruauté sans pareille se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.  
- _Jamais_ nous n'abandonnerons ! Qu'importent vos menaces, qu'importent les promesses de Zelda, qu'importent le sang versé ! Nous vaincrons !  
Une flèche vola dans les airs et se planta entre les deux yeux du chef des magiciens.  
Et ce fut l'hallali.  
Tous les projectiles partièrent comme un seul pour abattre la troupe envoyée par la Reine d'Hyrule. Quelques uns des thaumaturges parvinrent tout de même à emporter avec eux dans la mort des otages, et Anju en fut. Quand le carnage cessa, Link n'avança pas d'un iota en direction du cadavre encore chaud de la jeune femme. Au contraire, il lui tourna le dos, regagnant le rang des meneurs de la rébellion. Si la femme et le Zora ignorèrent superbement le discours de l'Elfe, Ganondorf eut un air très nettement appréciatif.   
Quelles magnifiques prunelles écarlates... !  
- Au lieu de te perdre dans ma contemplation Ganon, je te conseille de réunir les troupes, siffla Link avec mauvaise humeur.  
- Tu as l'intention d'entrer dans le désert aujourd'hui ?  
- J'ai l'intention de reprendre cette satanée forteresse avant la tombée de la nuit ! 


	25. Aux Portes du Désert

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Nous voilà repartis pour un nouveau chapitre tout plein de rebondissements ! Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, vous êtes les meilleurs. Réponses reviews et on ne traîne pas plus longtemps.**

_**Beautiful Draco**_**: Mais nan il est pas mouru... Juste euh... Enfin pas mouru quoi !**

_**Gally-Chan**_**: En effet il fallait une victime. Enfin ce ne sera pas la seule. Pourquoi Anju peut-être ? Bah... j'en sais trop rien. Pulsion morbide et tubique.**

_**Zelina56**_** : Bienvenue du côte obscur de la Triforce...**

**Chapitre 25**

Link se moquait éperdument de la chaleur accablante. Il ignorait les multiples coups de soleil qui constellaient son visage déjà bien tanné par les dernières semaines passées dehors, oubliait les blessures et les innombrables contusions dont il souffrait. Jamais sa détermination n'avait été si farouche. Il n'était pas question d'être obligés de faire demi-tour. Ils arriveraient tous à destination avant la tombée de la nuit, oui, c'était ce qu'il s'était promis, et il mettait un point d'honneur à respecter sa parole.  
A ses côtés, Ganondorf humait l'air en grandes inspirations, comme s'il était particulièrement heureux de se trouver à cet endroit précis. Bien entendu, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le Chef des Gérudos n'était pas revenu en sa terre natale, dans ces étendues incommensurables de sable et de chaleur, où le jour paraissait s'étirer à l'infini. Lui aussi ne désirait qu'une seule chose : arriver à la Forteresse, tout du moins au lieu qu'on appelait le Colosse du Désert. Peu de personnes connaissaient aussi bien le désert que lui, et il savait pertinemment que lorsqu'il ferait nuit, la température chuterait dramatiquement. Certains de leurs soldats n'y résisteraient pas.  
Les plus mal lôtis étaient incontestablement les Zoras. Leur peau spongieuse luisait sous les assauts solaires, et ils se désséchait inexorablement. Certaines Gérudos leur avaient tendu dans un geste de solidarité peu commune leurs gourdes pour qu'ils puissent s'hydrater, mais de toute évidence, tous les soldats de l'Armée Rebelle n'étaient pas capables d'en faire autant. Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même... 

Soudain, la dune de sable sembla se _mouvoir_.  
Link dégaina l'Epée de Légende, prêt à tout. A ses côtés, il _perçut_ que Ganondorf gardait un sortilège au bord des lèvres, et que lui aussi pourrait frapper vite et fort.  
De par son expérience, Link attendait un genre de mort-vivant, des momies, ou ces affreuses créatures verdâtres hérissées de piquants qui prenaient généralement un malin plaisir à le poursuivre dans le désert, pour le seul plaisir de lui rentrer dedans.  
L'ancêtre des auto-tamponneuses en sorte, mais l'Elfe ne pouvait rien en savoir.  
L'instinct de Link le trompait rarement, bien qu'il y ait déjà eu par le passé des exceptions qui confirmaient douloureusement la règle. Le Temple de la Nuit avait été une leçon suffisamment claire pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas de sitôt.   
Cependant, dans le feu de l'action, un guerrier de sa trempe préférait généralement frapper avant de réfléchir. Question de pragmatisme.  
Ce ne furent donc pas les créatures attendues qui jaillirent du sol, mais dans une gerbe de sable dorée, une vingtaine de petits dragons ailés - ou tout du moins des vers de terre écaillés dotés de crocs pour le moins impressionants - hurlèrent leurs bestiales promesses de mort à la caravane guerrière.   
Elles sonnaient l'hallali, ou tout du moins le glas des espoirs de l'Armée Rebelle. 

Le sang de Link ne fit qu'un tour. Il saisit son arc, arma l'une de ses flèches et tira. Le trait fendit l'air en sifflant et se planta dans ce qui devait être la gorge de l'une des créatures. Celle-ci agonisa dans un gargouillis infâme. Ses congénères découvrirent leurs crocs acérés, et se ruèrent dans un magnifique ensemble sur le Héros du Temps.  
Ganondorf laissa s'échapper un juron exotique puis incanta : une fumée noirâtre enveloppa deux des créatures qui hurlèrent de douleur, sans que personne ne puisse exactement dire ce qu'elles étaient en train de subir.  
Personne ne le voulait vraiment, cependant.  
Tandis que Link tentait d'écarter les bêtes de lui par de grands moulinets de l'Epée de Légende, les Zoras décidèrent de passer à leur tour à l'attaque, et ce en même temps que le reste de la colonne en fait. Les créatures aquatiques activèrent leurs boucliers électriques puis croisèrent les unes après les autres leurs bras devant leur visage. Les boomerangs tranchants s'envolèrent, tournoyant avec des bourdonnements de mauvaise augure autour de leur cible avant de les frapper de plein fouet. Les Gérudos, de leur côté, levèrent leurs arcs ou leurs arbalètes et firent pleuvoir leur damnation sur leurs victimes écaillées.  
Ainsi, au mérite des attaqués initiaux, la bataille fut de courte durée, et aucun mort n'était à déplorer du côté de l'Armée Rebelle.  
Tarori quitta les rangs des femmes du désert puis rejoignit les deux chefs du mouvement. Ses fins sourcils étaient durement froncés, rendant à son visage son âge véritable.  
- Nous avons de graves problèmes, déclara-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.  
Link appuya placidement le pommeau de son épée contre son omoplate, sa lame noircie d'un sang verdâtre pointée vers le ciel.  
- Si ce sont quelques monstres du désert qui vous effraient...  
La Gérudo le foudroya du regard, avant de se tourner vers Ganondorf.  
- Vous les avez reconnu n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
L'Elfe à ses côtés haussa les sourcils. De quoi diable était-elle en train de parler ?  
Le sorcier acquiesça lentement, se tournant pour observer dans le lointain la silhouette ensoleillée qui se dressait entre les dunes : la déesse des sables, le Colosse du Désert. Il s'adressa ensuite au jeune homme, sans quitter la gigantesque statue des yeux.  
- Ces monstres n'étaient pas là par hasard, fiston. Quelqu'un les a invoqué.   
Link hocha la tête, ses yeux écarlates rougeoyant dans la luminosité parfois intolérable.  
- La Triforce de la Force confère ce pouvoir à son détenteur, n'est-ce pas ? Lodonor vient sans doute de le comprendre... Alors ces dragons constituaient une sorte de coup d'essai.  
- Que cela signifie-t-il ? s'enquit Amanbardlok.  
- Que nous avons intérêt à nous magner le train si nous ne voulons pas finir en pâté pour monstres.  
- Si ce sont des monstres semblables, nous ne ferons qu'une bouchée d'eux, brava fièrement le guerrier zora.  
- Ils risquent d'appartenir à la catégorie supérieure malheureusement...  
A peine Link eut-il fini cette pénible prédiction qu'un nouveau grondement, beaucoup plus lourd et profond que le précédent, secoua les dunes. 

Après des heures de course effrénée dans le désert, les monstruosités volantes _de tailles considérablement plus importantes_ les poursuivant entre les dunes, l'Armée Rebelle atteignit finalement l'esplanade anciennement pavée du Temple de l'Esprit. Beaucoup étaient tombés sous les coups des dragons qui crachaient leurs flammes dévastatrices sur les fuyards. Si ceux-ci avaient tout d'abord songé a combattre les ennemis, ils avaient vite réalisé qu'un tel exploit ne pouvait être réalisé. Quand une créature infernale tombait sous les coups d'un guerrier, cinq autres se relevaient, emportant dans la mort trop de guerriers pour que les combattants puissent l'autoriser.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas accepter que leurs forces soient précipitées vers leur fin avant même qu'ils ne soient parvenus à atteindre la Forteresse Gérudo.  
Alors que tous ces survivants étaient passés au travers des invasions successives de la tyrannique Reine Zelda, ils allaient succomber aux pouvoirs divins de la destructrice Lodonor.  
Link pressait l'arrière-garde d'accélérer le pas. Soudain, Amanbardlok qui aidait les siens à porter les blessés fut fauché par les coups puissants de l'un des dragons.  
Ganondorf ordonna sèchement aux hommes aquatiques de ne pas s'attarder une seconde de plus, mais leur chef allait être dévoré vif par les monstres si personne n'allait le chercher.  
De son côté, Tarori avait fait rentré le plus de soldats possibles dans le Temple de l'Esprit. Deux Gorons encadraient les immenses portes. Celles-ci pourraient contenir l'assaut des monstres quelques temps, mais il fallait que rapidement tout le monde se réfugie dans le sanctuaire. 

Mais Amanbardlok était resté en arrière.  
- LINK ! hurla Ganondorf.  
Il tirait le plus possible sur le lien invisible qui le retenait à l'Elfe, espérant que la douleur obligerait ce dernier à réagir rapidement.  
Tarori donnait déjà l'ordre aux Gorons de refermer les lourds battants de pierre.  
Link n'hésita plus une seule seconde. Il abandonna le Zora derrière lui et courut pour rejoindre son compagnon. Les cris d'horreur d'Amanbardlok les poursuivirent au moins autant que les monstres. Tous deux évitèrent les incessantes attaques des dragons de Lodonor et s'engouffrèrent entre les épaisses portes.   
Quand ils furent saufs, Link agrippa Tarori par le col, la plaquant violemment contre un mur.  
- Ne pouviez-vous pas attendre que je secourre Amanbardlok ?! explosa-t-il.  
- C'était lui ou tout le monde, petit imbécile !  
Malgré sa position, la Gérudo n'allait certainement pas abandonner son mépris pour l'Elfe.  
- Nous aurions eu le temps, les Gorons auraient très bien les contenir quelques secondes de plus !  
- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque pour l'orgueil d'un bouseux comme toi !  
Alors qu'elle prononçait ces dernières insultes, Tarori sut qu'elle était allée trop loin.   
Elle vit sa fin dans les prunelles sanguines.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'hurler lorsqu'une dague plongea son fil acéré dans sa gorge encore battante. 

Sous les regards horrifiés de l'Armée Rebelle, Link dégagea son arme du corps encore chaud de la Gérudo, laissant choir pathétiquement son cadavre.  
Levant la dague ensanglantée, il découvrit un sourire cruel.  
- Que plus _personne_ ne s'avise de ne prendre une décision sans _mon_ aval... Ou cette même personne connaîtra une fin mille fois plus atroce et douloureuse !  
Personne ne dit mot. 

Ganondorf réprima un sourire. 


	26. Plan de bataille

**Ah je sais très bien ce que vous allez dire. Elle a osé, elle a sauté une update. Je sais. Honte sur mes épaules... mais vous savez quoi, j'ai des excuses. La première, c'est que comme je l'ai déjà précisé, je suis en période d'examens divers et variés (eh oui, Nuitari Aquarius s'est même dandinée sur un montage musical Pirates des Caraïbes-Saw-James Bond...), et qui plus est, là ça va vous faire mal, je vous suis infidèle. Si, si. Je suis sur une autre fiction appelée "Feint Within A Feint", et celle-ci me prend énormément de temps. Je suis qui plus est un peu en retard sur mes programmations de l'Alliance Interdite. Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance sur ce qui est déjà écrit... maintenant va falloir que je me mette sérieusement au travail.**

**Bref ! Mes digressions doivent certainement ne pas vous intéresser, donc je réponds aux reviews que j'ai eu et vous pourrez lire tranquillement. Merci en tout cas à tous mes lecteurs, lectrices et reviewers !!**

_**Beautiful Draco : **_**Bon ceci dit, tu n'as pas tort, une chute de grenouille aurait quelque chose d'assez affreux. Mais Link prendrait son super masque de chef de chorale, et on ferait la Frog Hyrule Academy... ? Non ?**

_**Lolipopo : **_**Bon effectivement, vingt-cinq chapitres en si peu de temps, je me sens insultée... Mais flattée également que ça te donne autant d'enthousiasme ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira, et je suis navrée, mais je garde généralement les mêmes longueurs de chapitres...**

_**Zelina56 : **_**Six ans seulement ?**

**Chapitre 26**

Les survivants organisèrent tant bien que mal leurs quartiers généraux dans le Temple de l'Esprit.  
Penché sur une grande carte représentant le royaume d'Hyrule, réfugié avec Ganondorf dans l'une des salles désertes du sanctuaire, Link traçait du bout des doigts l'itinéraire qu'allait suivre ses troupe. Les morts consécutives d'Amanbardlok et Tarori avaient semé de dangereuses dissensions au sein de l'Armée Rebelle, mais il préférait les ignorer pour le moment. Ces hommes et ces femmes savaient qu'il luttait pour une cause juste : tuer et détruire Lodonor était une priorité absolue. Quelques pertes minimes étaient tout à fait envisageables pour y parvenir.  
Ganondorf tapota le petit dessin représentant le Ranch Lon Lon au centre du large parchemin.  
- Si nous voulons une diversion, ici serait le mieux, remarqua-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- Zelda - ou Lodonor peu importe - ne s'attend pas à ce que nous frappions là, expliqua calmement le colosse. Elle sait que nous sommes stationnés à l'ouest, donc le point le plus près du Château lui-même. Si nous menons notre attaque là où elle l'attend, nous lui offrons nos têtes sur un plateau d'argent. Si, en revanche, nous manoeuvrons jusqu'au centre de la Plaine d'Hyrule, elle ne comprendra pas quel est notre objectif. Une partie des troupes restera sur place, l'autre pourra toujours aller chercher des renforts au Domaine Zora ou au Mont du Péril. Ces mouvements de corps d'armée la jetteront dans le désarroi le plus total. Elle ne comprendra pas quel sera notre réel objectif.   
Link secoua la tête, sceptique.  
- Elle s'attendra toujours à nous voir débarquer au Château.  
- Nous nous arrangerons pour faire courir la rumeur que nous sommes dans l'un des deux groupes. Des sosies, des déguisements et le tour sera joué.  
Le Héros du Temps haussa les épaules.  
- En théorie, c'est tout à fait envisageable, en pratique, ça l'est beaucoup moins. Nous sommes coincés dans ce temps pour le moment : si nous tentons la moindre sortie, nous serons assaillis par des hordes de monstres.   
Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.  
Ganondorf haussa un sourcil, s'appuyant négligemment contre un mur.  
- Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, comprit-il. Où veux-tu en venir ?  
- Je pense qu'il est temps de révéler nos plans à l'armée. Expliquer aux soldats que nous disposons d'une arme divine pour _désenvoûter_ la gentille Reine Zelda, et leur exposer le plan dont tu viens de me faire part. Je compte sur une loyauté sans égale de leur part : des volontaires couvreront une partie de notre escapade jusqu'à la Plaine d'Hyrule.  
- J'ai bien peur que nous ne disposions pas de suffisamment d'effectifs pour nous permettre un suicide collectif pareil, fiston. Navré de te remettre les yeux devant les trous.  
Link fit la moue. Il savait que son idée, pas si mauvaise en soi, comportait une faille majeure. Son aîné venait précisément de mettre le doigt dessus. Il fallait trouver une solution ou chercher d'autres idées rapidement.  
- Prenons le problème plus en amont, dit-il lentement. Réalisons une première diversion ici-même. Nos troupes pourraient simuler une sortie en masse du Temple ; d'une manière ou d'une autre nous nous évadons vers Hyrule, en direction du Ranch Lon Lon. Le gros des troupes restera ici pour donner le change. Leurs instructions seront de donner la charge contre la Forteresse Gérudo dans quelques jours.  
- De combien d'hommes avons-nous besoin de notre côté ?  
- Très peu, mais il faut absolument qu'ils soient compétents. J'ai déjà repéré quelques Zoras, des Gérudos et un ou deux Gorons. Ne nous encombrons pas des Mojos, ils serviront de première ligne pour des assauts plus conséquents. Notre groupe doit être rapide, discret, efficace. Une dizaine tout au plus. Il n'est pas question qu'on soit ralenti d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si un membre du groupe est pris ou reste en arrière, _nous l'y laisserons_.   
Ganondorf acquiesça, non seulement parce qu'il était d'accord avec ce que venait de dire l'Elfe, mais aussi parce qu'il était particulièrement satisfait de la tournure que prenait les événements. Personne n'aurait pu exactement attendre de Link qu'il devienne ainsi... La froideur de ses paroles, le sang-froid avec lequel il les énonçait, démentait tout ce que le monde avait pu penser du naïf Héros du Temps. Maléfique, peut-être. Délectable, certainement.  
Bien entendu, le plus dur restait à faire, mais quand l'espoir revenait au sorcier de vaincre la terrible déesse Lodonor, il se prenait à imaginer la reconstruction d'Hyrule. Le royaume serait entre ses mains, et il ne tiendrait qu'à lui de le faire tout à fait sien. Il n'était cependant pas question d'instaurer un règne de terreur et de dévastation. Non, ce n'était plus exactement la bonne idée. Non, il fallait créer une terre libre où le profit deviendrait le mot d'ordre.  
Ces basses visées économiques n'étaient pas les seules qu'il entretenait cependant. Non, il réalisait qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard un héritier, et Link semblait le personnage désigné pour cela. Il restait bien sûr à l'initier aux ténèbres, à lui apprendre la voie du mal, à l'éduquer aux sombres sortilèges démoniaques qui donnait le pouvoir, le vrai.  
Oui, Ganondorf se prenait parfois à rêver.   
Restait bien sûr à vaincre Lodonor... 

Le lendemain, à la tombée de la nuit, les deux compagnons avaient rassemblés les huit soldats qui les accompagneraient dans leur escapade furtive vers Hyrule. La tâche n'était pas aisée mais ils avaient toutes leurs chances. La petite troupe comptait deux Zoras, Kargin et Munith, quatre Gérudos dont les noms avaient échappés au jeune homme et deux Gorons qui répondaient présents lorsqu'on émettait n'importe quelle sorte de grognement.  
Se tenant dans la grande salle d'entrée du Temple de l'Esprit, en bas de l'escalier, ils observaient silencieusement les autres troupes se mettre en place pour lancer l'assaut de diversion. Eux resteraient à l'arrière, et profiteraient tant que faire se pourrait de la mêlée pour fuir vers la Forteresse Gérudo. Bien sûr, parvenir à traverser la Vallée ne serait pas tâcher aisée. Tout le monde en convenait. 

Munith, un jeune Zora à la peau d'un bleu neigeux, se rapprocha de Link et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.  
- Seigneur, puis-je vous soumettre un conseil ?   
Link, peu préparé à une telle démonstration de soumission, bafouilla quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer maladroitement. Les yeux d'un noir infini se plantèrent alors dans les siens.  
- La traversée de la Vallée Gérudo, comme vous le savez, risque d'être particulièrement mouvementée. Nous aurons, qui plus est, d'énormes difficultés à franchir le goulot qui sépare la Vallée de la Plaine d'Hyrule à proprement parler. La région occidentale d'Hyrule est particulièrement accidentée ; nous devrons lutter pour chaque mètre d'avancée, et à une dizaine contre des centaines, nous n'avons, pour ainsi dire, aucune chance. Passer par le fleuve qui mène directement au Lac Hylia serait plus pratique, pour trois raisons majeures. La première : nous éviterons ce goulot d'étranglement de la Vallée. La deuxième : notre objectif étant le Ranch Lon Lon, nous ne perdrions pas de temps en passant par la région du Lac, cela revient exactement au même. De là, Kargin ou moi-même pourrions emprunter le passage sous-marin qui conduit au Domaine Zora et lever quelques rebelles. Sa Majesté Zelda ne s'attendra pas à une attaque venue de là, la diversion serait double. Troisième raison : si nous devons nous avancer en terrain ennemi, le terrain nous laissera plus de facilité. Encore une fois, la Reine ne nous attend pas de ce côté-là du royaume.  
Ganondorf avait écouté avec attention. Ce jeune poisson l'impressionnait, pour tout dire.  
- Pour être originaire de Termina, vous avez l'air érudit au sujet de la topographie hylienne. Dans mes souvenirs, les Zoras restaient pourtant toujours enfermés dans le Théâtre, non ?   
- Je suis cartographe, Seigneur, répondit humblement Munith.  
Link et le Chef Gérudo se lancèrent un regard entendu. Voilà un élément qu'il ne fallait pas perdre ou sacrifier bêtement. Du moins pas tout de suite.  
- Excellente idée, déclara alors l'Elfe.  
Un sourire désarmant s'esquissa sur les lèvres fines du Zora.  
Les Gérudos n'émirent aucune objection. Pirates qu'elles étaient, elles n'avaient aucun souci envers l'élément aqueux. En revanche, les Gorons émirent des grondements sourds. Ils ne savaient pas nager et l'eau était pour eux synonyme immédiat de mort.  
- Et nous alors ? demanda le premier.  
Link allait leur suggérer de quitter l'expédition, mais Munith le devança.  
- Pardonnez, Seigneur. Les Gorons, s'ils ne s'y opposent pas, pourraient quant à eux faire une brèche dans la Vallée, vers la Plaine. S'ils ne sont pas seuls, les troupes hyliennes croiront à une attaque. Ils déserteront aussitôt le Lac, ce qui serait un avantage considérable pour nous.  
- Mais vous nous envoyez à l'abattoir ! s'exclama le deuxième Goron.  
Le Zora haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette décision. Link le considéra quelques secondes, et s'adressa ensuite aux deux masses de muscles :   
- Vous ferez ainsi, accompagnés de deux autres Gorons. Vous couvrirez notre disparition dans le fleuve.  
Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique, et le souvenir du cadavre de Tarori planait encore suffisamment dans les mémoires pour que même des Gorons ne remettent pas en question les décisions du Héros du Temps.  
Les deux natifs du Pic des Neiges allèrent quérir deux volontaires, bien que ce mot sonnât plus à leurs oreilles comme "suicidaires". Les Gérudos étaient restées silencieuses pendant ce temps-là. Ce n'était pas de leur ressort de prendre les décisions, elles étaient des femmes d'action et feraient précisément ce que leur ordonnerait leur chef. En son absence, malgré le chagrin provoquée par la mort injuste de Tarori, elle se rangerait à l'avis de l'héritier présumé des Gérudos. Bien entendu, elles n'excluaient pas, un jour ou l'autre, de faire payer à l'Elfe son acte barbare. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, voilà tout.  
Munith s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant Link, appréciant que ses conseils soient suivis.  
Les Gérudos songèrent en leur for intérieur que ce Zora-là était lui aussi un individu dangereux. S'il venait à leur faire trop d'ombre, il en payerait le prix. L'une des femmes du désert, Segkak, lui lança un coup d'oeil menaçant. Il s'avançait en terrain miné. Le sourire que Munith lui renvoya lui apprit qu'elles n'avaient pas tort. Le cartographe ne devait pas être sous-estimé. 

Ganondorf avait laissé Link prendre cette initiative. Il harangua les autres soldats de l'Armée Rebelle, puis ordonna l'ouverture des portes du Temple. Le maître mot était rapidité et efficacité.  
Il fut scrupuleusement obéi. 


	27. Courage, fuyons !

**Désolée chers lecteurs, je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous donner des réponses dignes de cette appellation, donc je me contenterai d'un grand MERCI, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 27**

Personne ne s'était préparé à un tel carnage.  
Le sable aux alentours immédiat du Temple de l'Esprit était devenu visqueux, humide de sang et d'autres fluides vitaux. Le vent charriait toujours d'abominables odeurs de chair pourrissante, d'urine, de peur. Infect. Personne n'irait récupérer les cadavres des tombés au combat, ils seraient avalés par le désert tôt ou tard. Aucun survivant de la bataille ne se risquerait au dehors encore une fois, quitte à mourir assiégé dans le sanctuaire. Les monstres créés par Lodonor n'avait pas _du tout_ la même envergure que ceux que Ganondorf avait imaginés des années auparavant ; non ceux-là étaient bien pires, bien plus sauvages et cruels... 

Link s'en moquait éperdument. Son groupe avait quitté avec succès la région du Colosse du Désert. Certes, deux Gérudos avaient succombé, mais encore une fois, cela ne le touchait plus. Si les images des cadavres encore fumants disloqués scintillaient derrière ses pupilles, il mettait un point d'honneur à les réprimer.  
Il n'avait pas le temps pour éprouver de la compassion. Le groupe, au bout de quelques heures de course effrénée s'était arrêté au bord du gouffre délimitant les frontières d'Hyrule, juste à côté du pont de la Vallée Gérudo. Lorsqu'ils se seraient un peu reposés, les Gorons lanceraient leur charge de l'autre côté, alertant les Hyliens. Ganondorf et les autres passeraient par le fleuve pour rejoindre le Lac Hylia. Munith avait proposé que les deux Zoras encadrent les nageurs, car dotés de leurs boucliers électriques, ils pourraient éventuellement se débarrasser des octorocks croisés en chemin. Inattentif pendant une minute, Link se souvint de sa première descente du fleuve avec l'ancien Seigneur du Malin alors que celui-ci était évanoui et que lui-même avait reçu une flèche dans la cuisse. Eprouvante était le mot. Dangereuse également. Mais ils s'en étaient sortis vivants.  
Cette fois-ci, ils étaient préparés, et les Zoras pourraient les protéger. 

Le petit jour illumina les contreforts rocheux de la Vallée, irradiant un spectre doré et rougeoyant de lumière. Le sorcier se contenta d'un signe de tête. Les quatre Gorons se roulèrent l'un après l'autre en boule, et dévalèrent le pont en direction de la frontière, donnant par la même occasion le coup d'envoi de la deuxième partie du voyage.  
Les Gérudos, Link et les Zoras se campèrent sur les planches de bois humide du pont. A une trentaine de mètres sous leurs pieds rugissait le fleuve en furie. Engageant...  
Munith tapota l'épaule de son chef elfe, espérant le rassurer. Il saisit sa main dans la sienne, tandis que Kargin prenait celle de Segkak.  
Ils sautèrent. 

Link eut un haut-le-coeur, et un tel mot était un douloureux euphémisme pour exprimer la douleur qu'il ressentit. Le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles, son souffle restait inextricablement coincé dans sa gorge et il sentait tous ses organes remonter tandis que son corps chutait inexorablement. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais sa voix ne pouvait pas dépasser le seuil de ses lèvres. D'un coup d'oeil malgré sa vision floue, il constata non sans une sombre satisfaction que tous ses compagnons souffraient des même symptômes que lui.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir davantage.  
Il y eut le choc. Les eaux l'engoutirent. La douleur. La lutte pour rester conscient. L'oxygène qui fuyait ses poumons avec empressement.  
Link réalisa que s'il ne parvenait pas à retenir son souffle, il allait mourir ! Soudain, il sentit des lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes, et une bouffée d'air gonfla ses poumons. Ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut une forme bleutée, presque brillante.  
_Munith !..._  
L'entraînant vers la surface, le Zora lui permit de retrouver avec grand plaisir et soulagement le monde de l'air libre, de la surface. La claque qu'il reçut derrière la tête fit exploser dans l'air une gerbe d'éclaboussures lumineuses.  
- Imbécile ! gronda Ganondorf en se maintenant tant bien que mal à la surface.  
Son équipement l'entraînait vers le fond, mais grâce à sa magie, il arrivait à annuler cet effet physique. Les Zoras aidèrent ensuite les deux jeunes femmes à remonter, puis ils entraînèrent le groupe dans les rapides, usant de leurs pouvoirs électriques quand une quelconque créature croisait leur chemin.  
Le trajet s'effectua beaucoup plus tranquillement que tout le monde l'avait espéré. Ils s'étaient tous attendus à d'inombrables obstacles, mais grâce au pragmatisme et à l'efficacité du cartographe et de son acolyte, ils descendirent les rapides jusqu'au Lac Hylia dans la matinée, arrivant sans aucun dégât sur les berges de l'étendue cristalline. Toussotant et frissonnant du contact de l'eau froide, ils se réfugièrent aussitôt dans un bosquet surplombant la rive, lieu inconnu où personne ne s'était jamais risqué. Au moins, de là, ils pourraient surveiller la région pour apercevoir d'éventuels mouvements de troupes hyliennes et restaient relativement dissimulés de ces mêmes soldats. Il semblait que l'attaque des Gorons n'avait pas été inutile ; au contraire. Aucun serviteur de la Reine Zelda, et par extrapolation, de Lodonor, n'était visible.  
Ganondorf prit la décision qu'ils resteraient là pour dormir, plus la journée suivante, afin de se préparer à l'étape la plus dangereuse de leur voyage : la traversée de la Plaine d'Hyrule. Il ne s'agirait plus de faire preuve de discrétion, au contraire. Le but avoué de cette expédition était de créer une diversion, de manière à ce que Ganondorf et Link puisse rallier le plus tôt possible le Château d'Hyrule et ainsi affronter la sinistre Lodonor.  
Alors la Porte du Néant se refermerait sur elle.  
Zelda, Hyrule seraient libérées. 

Tandis que les Gérudos montaient la garde et le campement, Ganondorf se retira dans la tente qu'il avait transportée grâce à un artefact à sa ceinture. Les autres membres de l'expédition en possédaient des similaires, ainsi les deux Zoras installèrent la leur juste à côté de celle du sorcier. Link en tira une grande satisfaction ; il tenait personnellement à remercier le cartographe pour l'avoir sauvé quelques heures plus tôt, et ne désirait pas que Ganondorf en soit témoin. Moins de dix mètres de distance, paaaarfait !   
Soulevant le pan de la tente des êtres aquatiques, le Héros du Temps constata qu'une douce odeur opiacée flottait dans l'air, et le minuscule intérieur était uniquement éclairé d'une bougie parfumée, conférant à l'endroit une atmosphère tamisée et légèrement enivrante. Les Zoras, avec un minimum de moyens, étaient ainsi parvenu à recréer un confort appréciable. Kargin sortit en saluant son chef, prétextant faire un tour de reconnaissance dans le Lac. L'Hylien reconnut positivement cette initiative et recommanda à ce compagnon inconnu de la prudence et de la discrétion. Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air dégagé et vaguement méprisant, comme si de tels conseils lui étaient parfaitement inutiles, à tel point qu'ils en devenaient insultants. Ce n'était pas un Elfe qui allait lui apprendre à nager tout de même !  
Cet échange silencieux amusa Munith au plus haut point. Assis en tailleur, il restait immobile, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres minces. Il invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon seigneur ?  
Link rougit légèrement. Décidément, les marques de noblesse ne lui plaisaient pas.  
- Te remercier Munith, sans toi, je serais probablement mort noyé.  
- Ne soyez pas ridicule, mon seigneur. Sir Ganondorf aurait probablement utilisé sa magie pour vous sauver.  
Le rouge des joues de l'Elfe s'accentua. Oui, sa réflexion avait été parfaitement stupide, mais il tenait à faire les choses dans les règles.  
- Peut-être, admit-il, mais en l'occurence, c'est toi qui est venu à mon secours. Je te suis redevable.  
Il inclina la tête dans une attitude de remerciement sincère. Le Zora se contenta d'un sourire, s'emmurant dans un silence serein. Link ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, bien qu'il sût qu'il était en sécurité. Il n'y avait aucun ennemi dans les environs du lac et leur plan pour rallier le Château d'Hyrule semblait suffisamment bien ficelé pour être couronné de succès.  
Pourtant... oui pourtant, quelque chose le gênait. C'était peut-être cet encens qui brûlait à l'entrée de la tente, ce parfum entêtant et la relative chaleur humide qui lui brouillaient les sens. Il aurait dû ne pas s'en étonner, car la même atmosphère quasi tropicale régnait dans le Théâtre Zora tout entier.  
- Mon seigneur, ne craignez-vous pas de rencontrer trop d'adversaires dans la Plaine d'Hyrule ? interrogea soudainement le cartographe.  
Link lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Cette question lui permettait actuellement de penser à autre chose qu'au malaise grandissant qui semblait appuyer douloureusement sur ses poumons.  
- Si, bien entendu. J'imagine que Ganondorf aura un tour de passe-passe pour nous déguiser ou quelque chose de cet ordre-là. Je ne porte pas la Triforce du Courage pour rien, la stratégie n'est pas mon fort, j'ai toujours eu tendance à me jeter un peu dans la gueule du loup et à essayer de m'en sortir vivant après.  
- Jusqu'ici, ça a plutôt bien marché, non ?  
- J'imagine que oui. Aucun membre ne manque à l'appel du moins.  
Un nouveau sourire de Munith découvrit de petites dents blanches pointues. Il se coula gracieusement jusqu'à l'Elfe, de la même manière qu'un félin, un prédateur. Plutôt inattendu de la part d'un poisson, songea Link, en même temps qu'il réalisait qu'un tel spectacle ne le laissait pas de marbre. Il rougit plus encore, et le sourire du Zora s'élargit.  
- Ravi de l'apprendre, susurra-t-il.  
- Pa... Pardon ?  
Ce n'était plus l'odeur de l'encens qui submergeait l'odorat du détenteur de l'Epée de Légende, mais un parfum iodé qui n'avait rien de désagréable, au contraire.  
Soudain, la voix de Ganondorf perça l'air moite et Link sursauta : "Link ! Viens là imbécile !"  
Sautant pour ainsi dire sur l'occasion, Link quitta précipitamment la tente et rejoignit le colosse. Ce dernier consultait une carte sommaire de la région entourant le Lac. Soulagé qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave, l'Elfe s'approcha.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Il y a une faille dans le programme du crustacé.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Tu connais pourtant bien Hyrule. L'entrée du Ranch Lon Lon fait face au Château, pas aux régions méridionales. Ca risque d'être difficile d'y entrer sans se faire repérer par les tourelles du Bourg d'Hyrule.  
Link jura. En effet, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à un détail pourtant éminemment important.  
- Tant pis, j'imagine que nous pouvons...  
Un cri les fit relever la tête à l'unisson. Quittant la tente, ils quittèrent l'abri relatif des bois. Au bord de l'eau, le cadavre de Kargin flottait, entouré d'un nuage aqueux de sang. Mais ce n'était pas tant ça le problème.  
C'était plutôt l'énorme tentacule qui s'agitait dans l'air au-dessus de l'eau. Morpha, reconnut immédiatement le jeune homme. Ganondorf lui flanqua une claque derrière la nuque.  
- Au lieu de faire la cour à l'autre écaillé, t'aurais pu surveiller l'eau !  
- QUOI ?  
- Si tu crois qu'il n'y a que les douleurs que nous partageons, Link...  
Nouveau rougissement.  
Les Gérudos bandèrent leur arc avec un bel ensemble, décochant deux traits qui fendirent le tentacule sans pour autant le trancher.  
- Il nous faut un grappin ! s'exclama l'Elfe.  
- Si tu en caches un dans ton bonnet, vas-y fiston, entre en scène.  
Link foudroya du regard son mentor. Avec une attitude pareille, c'était certain qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?   
- La même chose que nous faisons depuis le début. La fuite.


	28. Morpha s'en donne à coeur joie

**Ah je sais ce que vous allez dire... "Mais ça fait trois plombes qu'on attend l'update !". **_**Je sais**_**. Mais j'avais mes examens, mes autres fictions qui doivent avancer à une cadence infernale, des Muses infidèles qui m'ont abandonnée lâchement pendant un certain temps... Bref, je n'ai pas **_**que**_** des excuses bidon pour expliquer mon retard de publication sur l'Alliance Interdite.  
Mais je suis sûre que vous avez tous été très courageux et que vous êtes intérieurement ravis que je poursuive le travail là où il avait été laissé !  
Je signale qu'il ne restera plus que deux chapitres après celui-là, et ainsi s'achèvera la Grande Epopée !  
Je réponds à vos dernières reviews et je vous laisse lire tranquillement, ok ?**

**_Zelina56_ : T'inquiète pas, ya pas encore de brevet sur le rire sadique de Ganondorf. Mais ça va venir !  
Mais oui Link est charmant quand il fait le méchant... mais il peut être charmant dans d'autres états quand même !**

**_Beautiful Draco_ : Je crois que Munith peut en effet avoir les idées mal placées ! Ganondorf n'a pas ressenti la présence de Morpha car ce n'est plus lui qui la contrôle, mais Lodonor grâce à la Triforce de la Force.**

**_Gally-chan_ : Beh oui, l'empathie ça va pas quand même marcher que pour les douleurs, non ?**

**_DarkZizanie _: Oui moi non plus je n'y avais pas pensé. Comme quoi ! Et tu vas être content(e), voilà la suite !**

**_Corenn_ : J'ai un peu de mal... Mais j'arrive à finir !**

** Bonne Lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.  
Courant aux tentes pour reprendre le minimum de leur équipement nécessaire, ainsi que quelques rations, Link et Ganondorf s'apprêtèrent à quitter les environs du Lac Hylia, donc à fuir sans demander leur reste. Pour n'importe quel témoin présent, cette attitude semblait en effet la plus sage. Le sorcier semblait partisan d'un repli stratégique égoïste et rapide, mais en ce qui concernait Link, il n'était pas question de laisser les Gérudos et Munith derrière eux.  
Il aboya ses rapides arguments au colosse qui, ayant décidé de faire preuve d'un pragmatisme efficace et précipité, donna son accord en sanglant son sac.  
Quand ils revinrent sur la rive, en compagnie du cartographe qui n'avait pas non plus attendu pour replier ses effets, ils découvrirent que Morpha avait fait une nouvelle victime. Le corps disloqué de la deuxième Gérudo flottait macabrement aux côtés de celui de Kargin, dans une grotesque parodie de ballet aquatique. Segkak reculait désespérément vers le bosquet, vidant inutilement son carquois. Ganondorf lui hurla d'arrêter et désigna avec empressement le pont de fortune qui reliait les divers îlots du Lac Hylia entre eux. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'arriver sur l'autre rive, du côté du Laboratoire, vivants.  
- Et comment va-t-on exactement arriver jusqu'à l'île du Temple ? interrogea à juste titre Link.  
- A part la nage... continua Ganondorf en fronçant les sourcils.  
Ce qui était complètement hors de question étant donné la présence inopportune de Morpha dans les eaux du lac.  
Munith lança son sac entre les mains de Segkak qui lui lança de multiples imprécations colorées.  
- Je vais détourner son attention. On se rejoint de l'autre côté. Allez-y !  
Link allait protester vertement, mais Ganondorf lui cloua le bec en l'entraînant sans ménagement vers l'eau.

En effet, le Zora activa son bouclier électrique et plongea avec grâce dans les eaux claires du lac. Il fonça vers l'amibe rosée et évitant avec adresse les attaques répétées des tentacules et déchargea une partie de son énergie en direction du coeur pulsant de la créature infernale. Autant dire que l'audace du cartographe n'endommagea en aucune façon Morpha, mais celle-ci comprit aussitôt que la proie qui méritait le plus d'attention était celle qui la menaçait.  
Comme les huit pattes d'une araignées, ses tentacules plongèrent en direction du Zora pour venir le saisir sous l'eau.

Pour les trois fuyards, la petite dizaine de mètres qui les séparait de l'îlot du Temple leur semblait la plus longue de toute leur existence.

Munith plongea plus profond, chassant l'air de ses poumons, plaquant après sa prise d'élan ses longues et puissantes nageoires contre sa peau écaillée, comme le ferait un oiseau prédateur lorsqu'il descend en piquée, de manière à conserver sa vitesse le plus longtemps possible. Les tentacules s'écrasèrent les uns contre les autres, soulevant en surface une vague irréelle.

Link avala partiellement la tasse. Encore quelques brasses...!

Morpha n'eut pas besoin d'un deuxième essai pour réaliser qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'attraper un Zora dans son élément de prédilection. Elle reporta son attention sur les proies les plus faibles.

Arrivés sur l'île, les deux Gérudos et l'Elfe se précipitèrent comme un seul homme vers le pont suspendu, leurs pas résonnant contre les planches de bois moisies.  
Un tentacule fendit l'air et abattit la structure en bois alors que Segkak, retardataire, était presque arrivée au deuxième îlot. Avec un hurlement de terreur, elle resta accrochée aux cordages, incapable de faire un mouvement pour se hisser en prenant appui sur les planches.  
Link s'allongea aussitôt sur le sol pour l'aider à monter alors que Ganondorf fuyait déjà sur le deuxième pont, en direction du Laboratoire.  
Le tentacule se redressa pour frapper à nouveau, sa cible à présent immobile.  
- Prends ma main ! hurla-t-il.  
Sanglotant, la jeune femme parvint à agripper le poignet du Héros du Temps, ses pieds glissant contre le bois mouillé. Tirant de toutes ses forces alors que ses entrailles se tordaient à cause de l'éloignement de Ganondorf, Link parvint à réaliser l'exploit non négligeable de soulever la femme du désert suffisamment rapidement pour que l'attaque de Morpha s'écrase contre la tombe grisâtre qui ornait la deuxième île en l'explosant en jets de pierre.  
Courant comme un dératé, n'ayant pas lâché la main de Segkak, l'Elfe considéra pour la première fois à quel point ce pont était long.  
Vraiment trop long.  
Il parvint néanmoins à en attendre l'extrémité avant que Morpha n'abatte la deuxième structure qui s'écroula avec des craquements sinistres. Une fois que les trois rebelles se furent éloignés du rivage, ils surent qu'ils étaient hors de portée du terrible pouvoir de Morpha.  
Leurs souffles courts les empêchèrent de courir plus longtemps pour se mettre à couvert. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun garde hylien n'était embusqué de ce côté-là du Lac Hylia.  
- Munith...! éructa Link en apercevant le Zora qui sortait péniblement de l'eau et qui courait dans leur direction.  
Le cartographe s'affala dans ses bras tendus, toute énergie ayant quitté son corps à cause de l'utilisation excessive de son bouclier électrique. Tandis que le jeune Elfe soutenait le Zora malgré son propre épuisement, il sentit la main de Ganondorf presser son épaule.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas être ralentis, remarqua-t-il sombrement en lançant une oeillade éloquente au Zora qui ne pourrait pas marcher vite au travers de la Plaine d'Hyrule.  
Le colosse fut toutefois étonné de ne pas retrouver un rouge carmin dans les yeux de son jeune compagnon, mais le bleu cristallin d'origine. On n'avilie pas si facilement que ça le Héros du Temps, réalisa-t-il avec une amertume mêlée de frustration, et peut-être de ce qui ressemblait à du soulagement. Les valeurs de ce monde ne changeait pas en un clin d'oeil.  
- Il n'est _pas question_ de le laisser derrière, gronda Link.  
Avec ces paroles, il hissa courageusement la créature aquatique sur ses pieds. Son regard se raffermit, et il garda la tête haute pour affronter le sorcier.  
- Nous pouvons atteindre le Ranch Lon Lon avant l'aube, décréta-t-il. Sous le couvert de la nuit, les tourelles du Château d'Hyrule ne repèreront pas un groupe aussi petit que le nôtre.  
- Et ensuite ? Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire en admettant que nous y arrivions, petit imbécile ! Nos diversions jusqu'ici ont fonctionné, car nous étions suffisamment nombreux pour qu'elles soient efficaces, mais maintenant ?! Segkak et Munith ne feront jamais l'affaire ! Comment attirer une armée entière sur une Gérudo et un Zora pendant que nous fuyons vers le Château, je me le demande... !  
Le sorcier ne poursuivit pas sa diatribe, les mots se coinçant douloureusement dans sa gorge serrée.  
Link ferma brièvement les yeux.  
- Alors nous devons tenter le tout pour le tout, annonça-t-il gravement et d'une voix qui n'hésitait plus. Il n'est plus question de se dissimuler sous de quelconques tours de passe-passe. Nous devons nous présenter haut et fort à Lodonor, elle ne sait pas que nous avons la Porte du Néant en notre possession.  
Ganondorf réprima un juron en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Triforce du Courage ? Triforce du Suicide, oui ! C'était de la folie pure et simple !  
Ils n'avaient aucune chance de piéger la terrible déesse destructrice de cette manière.  
C'était bel et bien la fin. Tout espoir était perdu.  
Hyrule sombrerait dans les flammes de la destruction incarnée.

Segkak frissonna en constatant le vide qui avait avalé toute volonté dans les yeux de son roi. Pourtant, réalisait-elle, c'était la vérité, plus rien ne pourrait arrêter Zelda maintenant qu'elle avait mainmise sur les terribles monstruosités qui hantaient les six sanctuaires d'Hyrule et des provinces alentours. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, tous les plans échafaudés par son roi et son héritier avaient échoué jusque là, puisque la Reine Zelda avait toujours un coup d'avance et des forces qui dépassaient tous les effectifs des rebelles. Le plan de reconquête lancé par le Héros du Temps n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée en soi, mais il s'était montré simplement irréalisable... malgré les terribles batailles livrées à Termina et toutes les forces sacrifiées dans cette guerre sans espérances. La jeune femme avait pourtant du mal à nommer son désespoir. Oui, tout était fini. Le chaos s'emparerait du royaume de Din, Nayru et Farore.  
Link confia Munith à la jeune femme qui accepta le blessé sans broncher. Non seulement elle n'avait plus le coeur à se venger car l'Elfe lui avait sauvé la vie, mais surtout la mort de Tarori lui semblait maintenant être un événement qui aurait de toute manière été inéluctable.  
Le Héros du Temps se tint droit, un nouveau feu brillant dans ses yeux clairs.  
- J'ai compris, Ganon, depuis longtemps. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire.  
Le Gérudo se retourna à demi, ses yeux écarlates éteints mais interrogateurs.  
- Compris quoi ?  
Link déglutit difficilement, restant tout de même campé sur ses positions.  
- Ce que Din attend réellement de nous depuis le début. Elle nous a livré la solution la toute première fois. Te souviens-tu de l'histoire de Nybalkiusdee et d'Athatiel ?  
- Et qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Nous n'avons aucune chance, gamin. Tout est fini.  
L'Elfe continua malgré tout :  
- Lodonor s'était échappée d'un sceau créé par les déesses. Celles-ci ont demandé de l'aide à Nybalkiusdee et Athathiel. Elles se sont _sacrifiées_ pour permettre l'enfermement de Lodonor, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Le Gérudo se retourna tout à fait, la mâchoire serrée ; un éclat dur dans le regard avait remplacé l'anéantissement.  
Après tout, c'était leur dernière solution. Il acquiesça doucement, renonçant à toutes ses valeurs pour la sauvegarde d'Hyrule ; peu importait le prix. Il donnerait sa vie.  
Au fond, Link et lui était très semblable. L'un comme l'autre avait été capable de renoncer à ses croyances et à ses idéaux pour poursuivre leur objectif. C'était son tour d'oublier sa nature profonde.

Il donnerait sa vie.

Link eut un sourire étrangement calme et serein tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Ganondorf et que

celui-ci faisait de même. Ils se saisirent les avant-bras, leurs prises fermes et déterminées.  
Leurs regards ne s'affrontèrent plus. Ils s'ancrèrent et exprimèrent la compréhension.  
- Content d'avoir combattu à tes côtés, Ganondorf.  
- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, gam... Link.  
Leurs sourires se répondirent.

Sur la main du Héros du Temps, d'une pensée de celui-ci, le fragment de la Triforce du Courage se mit à luir.

A des kilomètres de là, Lodonor à travers l'enveloppe de Zelda découvrit un sourire cruel.  
_Enfin...!_

* * *

**Ouf ! On va y arriver ! Bon, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard et laissez-moi quelques commentaires, hum ? 'chibi eyes'  
**


	29. Sacrifices

**Eh, voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le prochain sera l'épilogue. Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

**_Gally-chan_ : J'ai updaté aussi rapidement que possible !**

**_Beautiful Draco_ : Je suis un monstre cruel... mais vous adorez ça.**

**_Zelina56_ : Oh pleure pas ! ('lui tend un mouchoir')**

**Et c'était écrit. Les beaux mâles doivent souffrir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Din, du haut de son trône céleste, serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Quelle destinée reposait à présent sur les épaules des deux hommes...! A ses côtés, Nayru et Farore priait elle aussi n'importe quelle instance qui leur fût supérieure d'accorder aux réincarnations des deux antiques déesses, Nybalkiusdee et Athathiel, le pouvoir de vaincre l'anéantissement incarné.  
Tout n'était plus qu'une affaire de courage, de force et de sagesse...

L'eau claire du Lac Hylia se soulevait en rides irréelles et régulières, comme des croissants d'argent soulevant sa surface avec une caresse légère et éthérée. Le phénomène gagna en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'un minuscule tourbillon se forme en son centre, s'incurvant, prenant de la hauteur, accompagné d'un chant aérien qui termina sa mélopée en sifflements ininterrompus.  
Au-dessus de l'eau se formait à présent une cathédrale de fluide d'un blanc duveteux, une structure étrange composée d'arcs liquides et de piliers aqueux.  
En son centre apparut dans une gerbe d'éclaboussure Zelda, plus belle et terrible que jamais.

La douce Princesse avait bien changé. Ses longs cheveux du blond des blés qui jadis avaient été lustrés avec dévotion l'entourait comme un manteau d'or, encadrant un visage d'une pâleur et d'une froideur effroyable. Ses yeux d'un bleu d'azur brillait à présent d'une lumière glacée et pétrifiante. Son sourire s'incurvait sur une grimace sauvage et sadique. En vérité, la Princesse de la Destinée avait laissé sa place à la terrible Lodonor, déesse de l'apocalypse. Cette dernière avait guetté ces derniers mois une apparition, la manifestation du Fragment du Courage, afin de s'en emparer et de compléter la relique laissée par les trois déesses créatrices. Maintenant que ce fragment était à portée de main, elle détiendrait le pouvoir ultime et formulerait le voeu qui lui permettrait d'exercer son horrible volonté.  
Hyrule, Termina, le monde entier serait englouti.  
Elle rit.

Ce son perça les tympans de Link. Le jeune Elfe avait l'impression d'entendre une parodie grotesque de joie, formulée par une personne qui avait récemment appris à rire. C'était sinistre et morbide à la fois. Il frissonna, dégainant l'Epée de Légende. Ce geste avait quelque chose de dérisoire et de désespéré, mais il retrouvait du baume au coeur à sentir le poids rassurant de la lame bénie et du miroir - la Porte du Néant - entre ses mains. La haute stature du sorcier qui se tenait à ses côtés lui redonnait également confiance en ses capacités. Allons donc, il était le Héros du Temps !  
Mais même en tant que tel... il n'avait jamais affronté une déesse, quand même bien même il ne s'agissait que de son avatar.  
- Déesses toutes puissantes, donnez-nous la force, murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.  
Ganondorf laissa le pouvoir séculaire qui l'habitait prendre possession de son corps, l'envelopper comme un manteau de ténèbres, s'emparer de lui comme une chape d'ombres et d'obscurité. Combien de fois avait-il vaincu la mort, la défiant sur le fil du rasoir ? Combien de fois avait-il fait siens les puissances qui pulsaient dans les ténèbres du monde ?  
Réagissant à sa présence chargée d'animosité et de malin, l'Epée de Légende se mit à luir. Elle avait été forgée pour bannir le mal, mais Link songea qu'elle devrait s'accomoder de sa présence pour affronter un ennemi bien plus terrible encore.

Dans sa cathédrale aquatique, Zelda hurla.  
Lodonor attaquait.

Les eaux du Lac Hylia enflèrent et se soulevèrent. La terre aux pieds des deux compagnons se mit à trembler, à bouillir comme si une chaleur intolérable voulait s'en dépêtrer. Pourtant c'était tout le contraire, l'air était devenu froid et gelé. Entendant le gargouillement caractéristique qu'il avait souvent perçu lors de ses excursions dans la Plaine d'Hyrule, Link sut que des Morts-Vivants allaient attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ne fut pas déçu.  
Un énorme squelette grouillant de chair et encore drappé de vestiges de chair pourrissantes surgit dans ce qui ressembla à une avalanche de boue et de mottes de terre. Avec un rugissement inhumain, la créature d'outre-tombe balança ses énormes bras en avant, pour faucher l'Elfe et son mentor. Ses coups butèrent contre un champ de force rougeoyant, renvoyant son attaque à l'expéditeur. Les os aux articulations abîmées se détachèrent du squelette qui rugit de plus belle. Surpris de ne pas avoir été envoyé à des mètres de là à cause du coup qu'il n'aurait pas pu esquiver, Link constata que Ganondorf avait la bonne intention de se vider de son énergie à travers de sortilèges surpuissants et dépassant l'entendement. Le squelette, sous une boule d'énergie de Ganondorf, explosa en éclats ivoirins.  
Un pilier de flammes écarlates jaillit du corps du sorcier et vola dans la direction de Zelda qui reçut le coup de plein fouet, ne s'y étant pas préparée. La structure sur laquelle elle s'appuyait s'affaiblit, et elle grogna de rage. Comme les déesses l'avait fait à leur sortie du Temple de la Nuit, elle se propagea dans l'air, jusqu'à la rive où une multitude de sphères électrisées partirent de ses mains pour frapper les deux insolents qui osaient encore lui résister.  
Ganondorf préparait un nouvel assaut et ne pouvait protéger le Héros du Temps. Ce dernier sut que son bouclier ne ferait jamais le poids contre le pouvoir de Lodonor et que le coup allait le réduire en cendres. Désespéré, les yeux clos, il attendit la mort.  
A sa plus grande surprise, le coup ne l'atteignit jamais.  
Munith et Segkak s'étaient interposés et leurs corps maigres tressautaient dans les airs, victimes d'une énergie qui les dépassait.  
- Munith, NON ! hurla Link.  
Dans son esprit malmené par les événements, les souvenirs affluèrent avec la force d'un coup de fouet. Il revit son exil forcé d'Hyrule, la forêt Kokiri réduite en cendres, la disparition de ses habitants, Saria, l'invasion de Termina, les batailles meurtrières qui avaient ravagé Hyrule comme Termina, Anju, le sacrifice des Gérudos, la mort d'Amanbardlok, celle de Tarori, de Kargan... et maintenant Segkak et Munith...! Le souffle lui manqua. Il avait l'impression qu'une créature primale, née de la colère, s'emparait de lui. La Déesse de la Destruction venait de commettre la plus terrible erreur qu'elle eut pu faire. En éliminant le dernier rempart d'humanité qui retenait Link à ce monde, elle venait de déchaîner des forces dont elle n'avait pas conscience et qu'elle avait plus que sousestimées. Lodonor paierait.  
_Lodonor paierait._  
L'énergie invoquée par Ganondorf entoura Link. L'Epée de Légende se mit à luir d'une lueur étrange et iridescente, où l'or se mêlait à l'obsidienne.  
Le Héros du Temps n'était plus lui-même. Il courut, enfièvré, vêtu de cette aura blanche et sanglante, et bondit dans les airs pour frapper Lodonor en plein coeur.

Zelda, ou plutôt la déesse qui avait pris son apparence, ne s'était pas attendu à une telle démonstration de puissance. Le coup la prit par surprise, et elle sentit la lame bénie des déesses s'enfoncer dans son sein. Elle hurla d'une voix désincarnée, immatérielle, spectrale.  
Tout n'était plus maintenant que l'affaire de quelques secondes.

_La Porte du Néant...!_  
Cet ordre surgit dans l'esprit embrumé du Roi des Gérudos. L'énergie dépensée pour invoquer ses dernières forces l'avait laissé pantelant et à bout de forces.  
- C... Comment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
_Ainsi moururent Nybalkiusdee et Athatiel pour l'ouvrir et enfermer Lodonor._  
Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Ganondorf lança le sortilège qu'il savait fatal pour lui comme pour celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son fils. Il se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait eu aucune hésitation pour ce sacrifice.  
- Ainsi moururent Ganondorf et Link pour ouvrir la Porte du Néant... et vaincre cette pétasse de Lodonor ! rugit-il.

Link brandit le miroir confié par les déesses qu'il tenait fièvreusement depuis l'arrivée de Zelda.  
Il y eut la douleur. A l'instar de Ganondorf, il accueillit la mort comme on accueille une vieille amie. En souriant.

Puis il y eut la lumière.

* * *

**Rapidement l'épilogue ! Merci d'avoir lu !  
**


	30. Epilogue xxx l'Aurore

**Ainsi s'achève la Grande Epopée de l'Alliance Interdite ! Je remercie **_**tous les fidèles lecteurs qui ont lu et reviewé pendant toute sa parution**_**, je remercie également tous les lecteurs tout simplement !**

**J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, et peut-être que j'aurai grand plaisir à vous retrouver sur une nouvelle fiction (d'ici que je trouve de nouvelles idées...). Longue Vie au Fandom Français de Zelda !**

**Bref, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture ainsi qu'une bonne continuation !**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 / Epilogue**

Il se sentait bercé entre deux mondes. Conforté dans un océan de noirceur et de ténèbres chaleureuses, balloté avec douceur dans une dimension où il n'était plus un Elfe, ni le Héros du Temps, ni la réincarnation d'une déesse oubliée. Il était une simple existence, se suffisant à elle-même, et avec une conscience pour réaliser cette accomplissement.  
Pourtant, quelque chose le tira du néant. Il se sentit progressivement happé vers une autre réalité. Vers le réveil.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Link était assis dans une vaste prairie d'herbe verte qui se courbait en vagues exquises sous une délicate brise d'été. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il avait imaginé l'Au-Delà depuis sa visite sur la lune pervertie par le Masque de Majora. Au loin, au sommet d'une colline ensoleillée, un arbre centenaire tendait ses branches avec aise vers un ciel d'azur absolu.  
- Alors je suis mort... ? s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.  
La brise s'accentua à peine. Il frissonna et tira sur sa peau les plis de sa tunique verte. Puis, il se leva, et marcha avec lenteur vers l'arbre, humant avec délectation les parfums printaniers qui se dégageait des toutes petites fleurs fragiles qui parsemaient le gazon. Quelques gazouillis d'oiseau rendaient le tableau idyllique. Pourtant, l'univers entier semblait teinté d'un voile de soie léger. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple rêve...  
Au pied de l'arbre, assises entre les racines entremêlées, trois jeunes femmes discutaient à voix basse. Link n'eut aucun problème pour les reconnaître. Il s'agissait des déesses créatrices. Elles s'étaient tues et l'invitèrent silencieusement à les rejoindre. Timidement, il leur obéit. Nayru lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant, Farore lui fit un signe de la main tandis que Din se contenta d'un clin d'oeil malicieux. Cette dernière lui recommanda le silence.  
Après quelques secondes de silence brisées par les chants aériens des rossignols, une silhouette aussi légère et svelte qu'une plume se matérialisa à quelques mètres d'eux. Aussi blanche qu'un ange, la petite fille aux yeux clairs rit doucement, Link eut la sensation d'entendre un carillon céleste. Il reconnut aussitôt la nouvelle venue : Athathiel. Elle les rejoignit et s'assit en face de l'Elfe, ses longs cheveux blonds l'auréolant de lumière.  
Nayru s'inclina respectueusement devant elle.  
- Sois la bienvenue, Athathiel. Nous t'attendions. Nous devons maintenant déterminer le sort du monde des mortels et...  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda soudainement Link.  
Din lui lança un regard courroucé. Il n'avait manifestement aucun droit de regard sur la situation et aurait dû se contenter d'être invité parmi elles, ce qui n'était pas un honneur négligeable.. Elle allait le réprimander quand sa soeur, Farore, posa une main appaisante sur son bras tanné.  
- Il a le droit de savoir, Din.  
La déesse de la Force acquiesça avec mécontentement. Farore eut un sourire tolérant pour l'impatience de sa soeur.  
- Quand vous avez ouvert la Porte du Néant sur Lodonor, celle-ci a eut le temps de se débarrasser de son enveloppe mortelle pour lancer un terrible et dernier sortilège avant d'être happée par le miroir. Son coup a frappé le Lac Hylia et a perturbé l'ordre naturel des choses. Poussées par le sortilège, les eaux ont englouti Hyrule. Beaucoup sont morts. Le monde que tu connais est désormais composé d'îles disparates qui ne sont que les vestiges de l'Hyrule d'autrefois.  
Link sentit une boule douloureuse se coincer dans sa gorge. Alors leur sacrifice n'avait servi à rien ! Au contraire ! Les choses étaient encore pire qu'auparavant ! Une fois irrépressible lui écrasa la poitrine et il se sentit s'étouffer. Puis, la main d'Athathiel se posa sur la sienne, et il lui sembla respirer mieux. Il ne savait pas quand elle avait changé de place pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit tendrement.  
- Ne sois pas désolé, enfant de la forêt, souffla-t-elle. Nous sommes ici pour déterminer ce que nous pouvons faire pour sauver Hyrule. Le sortilège de Lodonor ne peut être annulé, mais nous pouvons faire revenir d'entre les morts ceux morts à cause de cet enchantement. La population d'Hyrule connaîtrait une nouvelle naissance.  
- Mais... mais ceux que Lodonor a tué ? Les Kokiris ? Saria ? Zelda ? balbutia l'Elfe.  
- Saria a été protégée grâce à son pouvoir de Gardienne des Bois et de Sage de la Forêt, révéla Farore. De même, Zelda est sauve. Nous avons d'ores et déjà redonné vie au Grand Arbre Mojo. Quant aux Kokiris, nous avons conservés leurs âmes et nous leur avons donné nouvelles apparences. Ils sont maintenant les Kogorus, enfants des arbres et des sources de l'Île aux Forêts.  
- Nous avons donné aux Zoras des ailes, et de poissons, ils sont devenus oiseaux. L'Île du Dragon, ancien Mont du Péril, est leur nouvelle demeure, continua Din.  
- Et les Gorons ? interrogea Link.  
- Peu d'entre eux ont survécu, et nous n'avons pas pu les sauver. Les rares survivants seront, j'en ai peur, condamnés à errer d'île en île, au bon gré des vents.  
- Et tous les autres ? s'impatienta le Héros du Temps.  
- Beaucoup ont pu atteindre les hauteurs quand les eaux ont englouti Hyrule, raconta à son tour la déesse de la Sagesse. Ils se sont établis sur différentes îles, le temps choisira ou non de les sauver. Les Gérudos ne sont pas nombreuses malheureusement.  
Un silence lourd de significations retomba sur le petit groupe. Les branches de l'arbre bruissèrent dans la brise. Les oiseaux gazouillèrent de plus belle. Link songeait à tous ses amis, à toutes les années qu'il avait passé à arpenter la plaine d'Hyrule, à voyager entre les contrées de ce royaume prospère et aux multiples visages. Ce temps était terminé. L'océan né de Lodonor règnerait à présent en maître incontesté.  
Link désirait savoir autre chose, car son mentor brillait par son absence, mais il n'osait poser la question qui le taraudait. Quelque chose lui soufflait que les déesses n'allaient pas tarder à lui donner la réponse qu'il désirait. Pourtant, plus que jamais, il se sentait seul. Le lien qui le liait à Ganondorf s'était évanoui, ne laissant qu'un vide sinistre. C'était comme si une partie de lui lui avait été enlevé.  
Din comprit son interrogation muette.  
- Ganondorf, et Nybalkiusdee par la même occasion, sont repartis. Le monde doit renaître. La lutte doit reprendre. Ainsi s'achève ce que nous seules connaîtront comme l'Alliance Interdite, dit-elle avec douceur.  
- Que décidons-nous alors, mes soeurs ? demanda Nayru.  
Les déesses se consultèrent du regard. Elles acquiescèrent enfin, comme si en moins d'une seconde elles avaient discuté des heures. Link se sentit curieusement étourdi.  
- Ainsi vivra le Nouveau Monde, où les nouveaux dieux seront ceux du Vent et de l'Océan. Nous quittons notre monde, mes soeurs, conclut Din. Nous laisserons derrière nous les éternels fragments de la Triforce, mais également trois Perles qui réunies en des places consacrées ouvriront la porte du Monde Englouti. Hyrule sera de cette manière, sauvegardée. L'Epée de Légende sera enfermée dans les souterrains du Château. L'histoire recommencera.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers Link, avec un sourire amusé.  
- Tu iras sur l'Île de l'Aurore. L'île d'un jour qui prend naissance, l'île d'une nouvelle vie. Tu transmettras à tes enfants ton histoire, pour que personne n'oublie la légende du Héros.  
Les couleurs de la colline et de l'arbre devinrent floues et se mélangèrent. Link avait l'impression de devenir aveugle. Le seul point fixe qui demeura fut la blancheur éclatante d'Athathiel, qui bientôt sembla se dissoudre dans son corps même.

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur une plage de sable fin, entouré de crabes aussi rouges que de la lave. Le soleil perçait timidement l'horizon de rayons parme. L'Île de l'Aurore était composée de deux grandes et larges aiguilles de roches surmontées de bosquets et arpentés par des chemins rocailleux. Les deux structures ne manqueraient pas d'être reliées par des pontons de bois dans l'avenir, c'était certain. Quelques hyliens s'étaient réfugiés sur les minuscules plateaux et avaient déjà commencé à bâtir leurs futures demeures.  
L'air sembla soudain vibrer. Link se retourna vivement, saisissant son épée accrochée à sa ceinture avant de remarquer que - mince alors ! - elle ne s'y trouvait plus.  
Un portail d'une noirceur absolue se dessina au-dessus du sable. Ganondorf, vêtu d'une grande robe noire aux motifs tribaux or passé, apparut, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
- Salut gamin. Je venais te souhaiter bonne continuation.  
Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes silencieux, se remmémorant tous les événements qui les avaient liés pendant toute la bataille qui les avait opposés à la terrible Lodonor. Link se contenta d'hocher la tête. Les mots ne suffiraient pas pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Ca allait au-delà des simples paroles.  
Link eut un sourire triste.  
- Adieu Ganon. Je doute que nous revoyions dans cette vie.  
- Sois assuré que tes descendants me connaîtront. Ce nouveau monde est une aubaine pour moi. Je réaliserai mon vieux rêve... Tu sais, conquérir le monde et tout le bazar...  
Ils rirent de bon coeur. Le monde leur paraissait être une vaste masquarade prête à recommencer.  
- Adieu fiston, reprit Ganondorf.  
Il disparut de la même manière qu'il était venu.

Link se contenta de regarder l'aube.  
Le temps était venu de renaître.

**FIN**

* * *

_Nuitari Aquarius_


End file.
